


God's gonna cut you down

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asesinos "justicieros", Combeferre escogió un mal día para dejar de fumar, Courfeyrac es un poco pirómano, Grantaire es guardaespaldas, Humor, Las Vegas, Multi, Road Trips, buena música, cosas que explotan, hippie!Jehan, mafiosos con acento, pero no muy buenos, persecuciones, y Cosette un poco cleptómana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Nunca has pensado que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin algunos cabrones corruptos y malvados? Alguien piensa como tú. ¡Les Amis se han puesto manos a la obra!</p><p>Y no se les da tan bien como ellos creen. De hecho, es una idea tan mala como parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato no aspira a tener ningún parecido con la realidad, es pura ficción estereotipada Hollywood style. Nunca he estado en Estados Unidos pero, citando a Abe Simpson, "he visto muuuuuchas películas".

No hay muchos problemas que sean importantes cuando estás muerto, con frecuencia porque el hecho de estar muerto es el problema más importante que tienes.

En condiciones menos luctuosas, el juez del Tribunal Supremo Trevor Wright hubiera encontrado muy irritante que alguien se tomara la libertad de comerse las ostras que había pagado a precio de oro pero, dadas las circunstancias, aquel suponía el menor de sus problemas.

Era porque estaba muerto. A diferencia de su cena.

―Me parece una crueldad terrible ―consideró Courfeyrac.

―¿Apuñalar a alguien con un picahielos? ―preguntó Combeferre.

―Ah, sí, eso también ―dijo Courfeyrac engullendo otra ostra recalcitrante―. Iría bien un poco de champán.

―No ―dijo Combeferre, categórico.

―¿No, qué?

―No vamos a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

― _Nosotros_ somos el servicio de habitaciones ―le recordó Courfeyrac, arreglándose la pajarita con actitud profesional―. Mira que no traer champán. Yo no me daría propina.

Inspeccionó el contenido del resto de las fuentes del carrito, perdió interés y se dedicó a pasear por la habitación con aire aburrido. Era una suite impresionante; pasar allí una noche debía costar lo mismo que un año de su alquiler. A través del ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared resplandecía el extravagante skyline de Las Vegas.

―Combeferre... ―llamó a su amigo, que estaba junto a la cama en la que yacía tieso Su Señoría. De su esternón sobresalía medio picahielos―. Sabes que está muerto, ¿verdad?

―Aha.

―¿Y por qué, em..., le tomas el pulso?

Combeferre lo ignoró. Se mostraba muy profesional cuando se trataba de emergencias médicas.

―Está muerto ―insistió Courfeyrac―. Difunto, fallecido, inerte, exánime, ¡ha expirado! Vamos, que no está vivo. Porque está muerto.

―De acuerdo ―se rindió Combeferre―. Deberíamos salir de aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Courfeyrac se había puesto a sacar el relleno de las almohadas y lo estaba amontonando junto a las cortinas.

―Cubrir nuestro rastro ―dijo mientras cogía las cerillas de cortesía.

―¿Qué rastro? Nosotros no lo hemos matado.

―Pero hemos estado aquí ―dijo Courfeyrac con preocupación―. ¿Es que no ves la televisión? La policía de Las Vegas puede identificarte por una pelusa de la ropa; tienen bases de datos de todo lo que te imagines, ¡hasta de los pelos de la nariz!

―Deja esas cerillas.

―Pero es que...

_¡Achis!_

Los ojos de ambos giraron muy lentamente hacia el armario.

―¿Ferre? ―llamó Courfeyrac con cautela―. Llámame loco pero creo que... creo... que ese armario acaba de estornudar.

Combeferre ya tenía la mano bajo la solapa de su chaqueta. Courfeyrac sacó su arma y, tras cruzar una mirada, se aproximaron al armario cubriendo cada uno un lado.

―Muy bien ―anunció Combeferre en un tono que sugería todo lo contrario―, quien quiera que seas, sal con las manos en alto y sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño.

El armario no respondió, cosa tranquilizadora para los niños de cinco años, y decepcionante para cualquier cazador de poltergeist, pero nada conveniente para ellos dos. Y, por desgracia, la regla de oro de disparar primero y preguntar después no iba con su forma de pensar. Por lo que ellos sabían, podría tratarse de una inocente doncella del servicio o de una...

¡Plancha para la ropa!

Courfeyrac cayó despatarrado al suelo y su arma se disparó e hizo un agujero en el techo mientras dos chicas irrumpían en la habitación.

―¡Suelta el arma, hijo de puta! ―gritó la morena de las dos apuntando a Combeferre.

―Por favor ―añadió la rubia dulcemente.

Llevar vestidos tan cortos debía ser ilegal incluso en Las Vegas. Desde donde estaba, sumido en su universo personal de dolor, Courfeyrac tenía una vista de lo más interesante de... algo en lo que perdió todo interés cuando el zapato de tacón de doce centímetros de la rubia le pisó el cuello.

―Argh ―dijo Courfeyrac. Solía ser más elocuente, así que añadió―: Bonitos zapatos.

―Gracias ―sonrió la chica apuntándole con su arma―. Por favor, no te muevas o tendré que matarte.

―Y nadie quiere eso..., ¿verdad? ―deseó Courfeyrac mirando a su compañero.

Combeferre y la otra chica estaban enzarzados en un duelo de miradas imperturbables mientras se apuntaban mutuamente. Courfeyrac divisó su arma tirada en la moqueta, comprendió que estaba fuera de su alcance y decidió que era un gran momento para relajar la tensión reinante.

―Así que... prostitutas, ¿eh? ―comentó en tono casual―. ¿No está un poco visto?

―¿El servicio de habitaciones? ―bufó la morena.

―Es un clásico ―se defendió Courfeyrac.

―Y somos _escorts_ ―lo corrigió la rubia con mucha dignidad.

―Asesinas aficionadas ―dijo Combeferre con desprecio.

―Nosotras no hemos matado a nadie ―replicó la morena.

―Alguien se nos ha adelantado ―dijo la rubia.

―¡Cállate, Cosette!

―Ya, ¿y qué estabais haciendo en el armario las dos? ―exigió saber Combeferre.

―Esa es una gran pregunta para los tres ―musitó Courfeyrac.

Combeferre le lanzó una mirada resentida que la chica morena aprovechó para desarmarlo de una patada.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es difícil de describir pero incluyó un montón de gritos, una mesa de cristal hecha añicos, grandes cantidades de dolor y por lo menos tres nuevos agujeros en las paredes.

Courfeyrac aprovechó la confusión para tirar del tobillo de su rubia agresora, que cayó de bruces sobre él. Courfeyrac recuperó su arma y se levantó, pero cuando fue a golpear a la chica con la culata cometió un error fatal: dudó y en agradecimiento a su caballerosidad, ella le dio una patada en la cara.

―¡AHHH! ¡Serás zorra!

―¡Escort! ―chilló la chica lanzándose furiosa contra él.

El tacón de su amiga intentó incrustarse en cierta parte delicada de la anatomía de Combeferre, falló y un segundo después estaba atrapada entre Combeferre y la pared, con un brazo doblado detrás de la espalda.

―¡Cabrón! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ―aulló.

―¡No lo hagas! Te dará una patada en la cara ―le advirtió Courfeyrac mientras trataba de defenderse de la dignidad ultrajada de la tal Cosette, que estaba a horcajadas sobre él e intentaba sacarle los ojos con su manicura de cien dólares.

Su amiga seguía debatiéndose y lanzando amenazas e insultos en un lenguaje que no se oye con frecuencia fuera de sitios como el Bronx.  

―Ya basta ―dijo Combeferre.

―¡Ay! Que eso duele ―se quejó Courfeyrac.

―¡Dile a ese bruto que suelte a mi amiga! ―exigió Cosette.

―¡En la cara no! ―chilló Courfeyrac.

―Basta. Basta. ¡Ya basta! ¡CALLAOS!

Se hizo un silencio brusco y expectante.

―Oíd ―dijo Combeferre―, me trae sin cuidado quiénes seáis o qué hagáis aquí. Alguien habrá oído los disparos, es cuestión de tiempo que la seguridad del casino aparezca. O salimos de aquí inmediatamente...

―Suéltame y entonces hablaremos ―lo cortó su cautiva.

Combeferre lo hizo y ella lo apartó de un empujón. Cosette corrió junto a su amiga y la rodeó con los brazos.

―¡Éponine! ¿Estás bien?

Courfeyrac se incorporó sobre un codo y tanteó el chichón que le palpitaba en la frente.

―Yo también estoy bien, gracias por los arrumacos ―lanzó la indirecta.

Combeferre recogió su arma de entre los cristales del suelo.

―Vámonos.

 

xxx

 

El largo pasillo estaba desierto cuando los cuatro salieron de la suite. Éponine esperó a que los dos chicos empezaran a caminar, cogió a Cosette de la mano y avanzó en la dirección opuesta.

―Esperad, ¿qué hacéis? ―llamó Courfeyrac.

―La escalera de incendios ―lo informó Éponine sin girarse. Cosette dudó y tropezó tras ella.

―La puerta está conectada a una alarma ―la avisó Combeferre.

―La hemos desactivado. Adiós.

―Bien ―bufó Combeferre.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando, más allá del recodo del pasillo, se oyó el agudo _ding_ de los ascensores. Pasos apresurados se acercaban.

―Tarde ―susurró Courfeyrac.

Las chicas echaron a correr, seguidas de cerca por Combeferre y Courfeyrac, pero al doblar el segundo recodo Éponine se detuvo en seco.

―Alguien viene.

Cosette se abalanzó hacia la puerta de una habitación, pero estaba cerrada. Courfeyrac intentó lo mismo con iguales resultados, y juntos trataron de forzar una tercera.

―No se abre ―gimió Cosette. Estaba mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor cuando se vio arrastrada hacia Courfeyrac, que la besó ahogando su exclamación sorprendida.

Combeferre abrió mucho los ojos y Éponine apretó los puños. Cuando se miraron entre ellos, la chica lanzó a Combeferre la clase de mirada que sugería de forma bastante convincente que, si lo intentaba, sería lo último que hiciera que no fuera a través de un tubo.

Combeferre desvió incómodamente la mirada y se dedicó a registrarse los bolsillos, fingiendo buscar la llave de una habitación imaginaria mientras Éponine se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba la clásica pose de “siempre lo pierdes todo”.

Y aquello fue lo que vieron dos vigilantes con aspecto de estar demasiado acostumbrados a las falsas alarmas cuando pasaron de largo entre las dos parejas. Mostraron cierto interés en el cortísimo vestido de la distraída Cosette, que se había puesto de puntillas, cruzaron una mirada de aprobatoria complicidad y siguieron su camino.

―Eh ―llamó Éponine―. ¡Eh, vosotros dos! Ya se han ido.

Courfeyrac y Cosette se separaron, sin demasiada prisa si hay que ser honestos. Cosette soltó una risita y Courfeyrac le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de correr hacia la escalera de incendios.

La alarma empezó a aullar en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

 

xxx

 

Unos veinte pisos más abajo, las luces parpadeaban, la ruleta giraba, los dados rodaban y el dinero en forma de fichas cambiaba de manos a la velocidad del pensamiento. En la gran sala del casino estaban sucediendo muchas cosas interesantes.

También estaban sucediendo algunas cosas aburridas. Y le estaban sucediendo todas a Grantaire.

Aburrirse en una ciudad como Las Vegas es algo bastante insólito, especialmente si uno es un hedonista amante de la bebida, del juego y de casi todos los placeres desenfrenados, pero resulta posible cuando a la ecuación se suma la variable Enjolras. Con Enjolras, _todo_ parecía posible.

―Ahora comprendo por qué la llaman Ciudad del Pecado ―suspiró Grantaire mientras pescaba un margarita de una bandeja que pasaba. Tiró la sombrillita y probó el borde salado―. Aquí deben estar todos los jueces corruptos del planeta. Si insistes, no me importaría quedarme una temporada.

―Ya, por la bebida gratis.

―Bueno, reconozco que eso es un extra.

Enjolras caminaba junto a él sin mirarlo. Su figura hacía que su smoking de alquiler pareciera un Armani; era el sueño húmedo de cualquier traje de confección barata.

―No entiendo por qué no podemos divertirnos un poco ―insistió Grantaire haciendo bailar una ficha entre los dedos de su mano libre―. Ya que estamos aquí...

―No queremos llamar la atención ―dijo Enjolras.

Hacia ellos caminaba un joven camarero con una bandeja de bebidas. El chico vio a Enjolras y conforme pasaba de largo giró la cabeza con la elasticidad de cuello que sólo se asocia a las niñas poseídas y a algunas aves rapaces nocturnas. Un segundo después se oyeron un estrepito de vasos rotos y una serie de gritos.

Y con esa ya iban tres.

―Sí, claro ―murmuró Grantaire―. Llamar la atención sería malo.

Enjolras detectó el sarcasmo en su voz y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

―¿Qué? ―exigió.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

―Nada, pero mira a tu alrededor. ¡Esto es Las Vegas! La gente viene aquí a beber, a jugar y a... a divertirse. Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada de eso ― _especialmente no eso último,_ añadió mentalmente―. Eso es sospechoso, ¿comprendes?

Enjolras suspiró.

―Escucha...

Grantaire no estaba escuchando. Cerca de la ruleta central, tres oteadores de paisano habían dejado de merodear y se dirigían a las escaleras, y junto a la línea de ascensores uno de los jefes de seguridad estaba hablando discretamente con alguien invisible al otro lado de su auricular.

―¿Sabes qué? ―dijo Grantaire divisando a un grupo de turistas japoneses pastoreados por un guía que levantaba un cartel―. Tienes razón, quizá sea hora de irse.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Todavía no lo sé ―respondió Grantaire cambiando de dirección.

En los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad, sus dos figuras desaparecieron tras un cartel escrito en caracteres japoneses.

Al mismo tiempo, cuatro figuras conocidas irrumpían por una de las salidas de incendios y se internaban en el salón a la carrera. Los perseguían al menos seis agentes de seguridad, y el resto del personal de la sala se puso inmediatamente en movimiento.

Varias personas gritaron, una bandeja de bebidas aterrizó sobre una mesa de Black Jack, el montón de fichas de alguien que estaba teniendo la racha de su vida se desparramó por el suelo y los otros jugadores se lanzaron codiciosamente en pos de ellas.

Aquello dio una idea a uno de los fugitivos, que empezó a derribar montones de fichas sembrando el caos a su paso. Una de las chicas se hizo con una cubitera de cristal de gran tamaño y los cuatro desaparecieron por la puerta lateral que conducía al aparcamiento.

Desde su nuevo emplazamiento en uno de los pocos puntos ciegos de las cámaras, Grantaire parpadeó como si acabara de ver dragones parlantes (y los había visto alguna vez). Una bandeja extraviada rodó lentamente hasta sus pies y aterrizó de lado con un suave _clang._

―Vaya... ―murmuró―, e _so_ ha sido raro.

―¿Incluso en Las Vegas? ―dijo Enjolras.

―Tienes razón.

 

xxx

 

La puerta hacia las frías escaleras que bajaban al aparcamiento se abrió con estrépito y vomitó a media docena de tipos con trajes negros y aspecto cabreado.

Los cuatro fugitivos ya estaban un piso más abajo y seguían descendiendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

―¿Podemos dispararles ya? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―¡Están armados! ―gritó un vozarrón sobre sus cabezas.

―Ups ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―¿Es que no puedes tener la boca cerrada? ―le gritó Combeferre empujándolo delante de él.

Cuando sus perseguidores empezaban a acortar distancias, Cosette dejó caer su carga tras ella. La cubitera se hizo pedazos contra el suelo y una alfombra de fragmentos de hielo se desparramó por los escalones. Segundos después se oyeron golpes y alaridos.

Cosette cerró los ojos. No es asesinato si alguien no mira donde pisa y se rompe la crisma..., ¿verdad?

El aparcamiento subterráneo se abrió ante ellos, y el eco de sus pasos reverberó en el espacio vacío entre las columnas.

―¿Cuál es vuestro coche? ―gritó Éponine.

―No tenemos ninguno ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―¡Qué!

―No tenemos coche. ¿Dónde está el vuestro?

―¿Y qué coño hacemos aquí?

―¡Vosotras corríais hacia aquí!

―¡De eso nada!

―Vale, ¿pero dónde está vuestro...? Oh ―comprendió por fin Courfeyrac. Aquello era un giro inesperado―. ¿Y qué coño hacemos aquí?

―¡ALTO! ―gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Hubo una detonación y el parabrisas de un coche cercano estalló en pedazos. Aquella gente no se andaba con rodeos.

―¡Nos están disparando! ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Sonaron más disparos y Cosette tropezó y cayó. Uno de sus zapatos rodó unos metros sobre el asfalto.

―¡Cosette! ―gritó Éponine al verla retroceder.

Cosette gateó hasta su zapato, lo recuperó y escapó a toda prisa.

―¡Es que te has vuelto loca! ―exclamó Éponine.

―¡Son unos Chanel! ―explicó Cosette saltando sobre un pie para quitarse el otro zapato―. ¿Dónde está el coche?

Los otros tres mascullaron una maldición al unísono. Habría que improvisar algo sobre la marcha.

 

xxx

 

―Ford Mustang negro del 72 ―dijo Grantaire entregando al aparcacoches un ticket arrugado.

El chico lo enderezó escrupulosamente con el aire despectivo de los don nadie demasiado acostumbrados a codearse con la gente adinerada.

―En seguida..., _señor._

Enjolras paseaba por la calzada de la entrada. Se sentía frustrado y contrariado por todo aquel asunto del juez Wright. Habría otra ocasión, supuso, pero tendrán que esperar hasta...

El rugido del motor de un Mustang negro lo arrancó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Enjolras giró la cabeza...

...y el fogonazo blanco de dos potentes faros inundó su visión.

Hubo un chirrido de neumáticos y un duro golpe contra el suelo.

Después... sólo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, bombeando tan deprisa que cualquier otro sonido se ahogaba en el martilleo. Estaba en el suelo, presumiblemente ileso, y Grantaire estaba sobre él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo aunque miraba en otra dirección.

A través de la niebla del aturdimiento, Enjolras se fijó vagamente en el contorno de su mandíbula y su perenne barba de varios días. Y distinguió su olor... aquella mezcla de cigarrillos, tequila y sal y ese ridículo champú que siempre...

―Eh, ¿estás bien?

Grantaire lo estaba mirando y, al descubrirlo, Enjolras intentó atravesar el suelo con la espalda. No dio resultado.

Grantaire sonrió malévolamente.

―Oye, ¿llevas una pistola en el bolsillo o es que...?

―¡Aparta! ―gruñó Enjolras, empujándolo.

Cuando se sentó, vio que algunas personas corrían nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

―¿Pero qué.... coño ha sido eso?

―Pues... si de verdad quieres saberlo ―empezó Grantaire, sentándose a su lado―, me temo que era nuestro coche.

Enjolras palideció, lo que al menos eliminó de sus mejillas las rosadas pruebas del delito.

―¿Qué? ―dijo con incredulidad―. Pero... ¿qué? ¿Estás seguro?

―Bastante, sí.

―Pero... ¡maldita sea! ¿Y ahora, qué?

―Mira el lado positivo ―dijo Grantaire, de todas las personas.

―¿ _Qué_ lado positivo?

En la entrada se había reunido un pequeño grupo de gente. Entre ellos destacaba un joven muy atractivo de sonrisa espeluznante, la clase de tío al que le gusta lucir ropa cara de color negro y gafas de sol en plena noche.

Frente a ellos, un aparcacoches acababa de detener un flamante Porsche plateado que relucía como el filo de una navaja.

―Bueno ―dijo Grantaire―, yo siempre he querido conducir uno de esos.

 

xxx

 

Las líneas de la carretera eran borrones bajo el rugido de un motor de cuatro mil centímetros cúbicos, quinientos caballos abriendo surcos en la noche de Nevada.

―Yo quería conducir ―se quejó Grantaire desde el asiento del copiloto.

Enjolras conducía con los nudillos blancos, sujetando el volante como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

―Has bebido ―respondió secamente.

―Bah, hace casi quince minutos que no pruebo una gota ―dijo Grantaire poniéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios. Enjolras se lo quitó antes de que pudiera encenderlo.

―En el coche, no ―dijo―. A su propietario podría molestarle.

―¿Más que el hecho de que se lo hayamos robado?

―No lo hemos robado. Es una emergencia y lo vamos a devolver.

―¿Igual que el del mes pasado?

―Lo devolvimos.

―Sí, prensado en forma de cubo.

Enjolras frunció los labios.

―Bueno, le puede pasar a cualquiera ―dijo con aire agraviado, y añadió rápidamente―: Además, esa no es la cuestión.

―No, desde luego ―dijo Grantaire mientras vigilaba el retrovisor―. De hecho, la cuestión es ¿por qué los perseguimos? Quiero decir, pretendíamos librarnos del “problema”, ¿no es cierto? Pues bien, ahora es problema de otro. Fin de la historia.

―Nuestras huellas están por _todo el coche_ ―le recordó Enjolras.

―Y la historia continúa ―decidió sabiamente Grantaire.

Pasado un momento, Enjolras preguntó:

―¿A dónde irías?

―¿Qué?

―¿En qué dirección?

Grantaire resopló.

―Qué pregunta. ¿Hacia dónde huyen todos los que huyen?

Hacia el sur, por supuesto. Todo el mundo iba al sur.

―Ponte el cinturón.

―Me encanta cuando dices eso ―sonrió Grantaire, y se inclinó para encender la radio.

Los proféticos acordes de _Highway to Hell_ llenaron la noche mientras el Porsche aceleraba a fondo y ponía rumbo al desierto.


	2. Born to run

 

La carretera discurría en una interminable línea recta hacia el horizonte abrasador, millas y millas de asfalto agrietado donde el calor flotaba en forma de espejismos.

En medio de la carretera, una vieja lata de refresco rompía la monotonía del paisaje. Una familia de moscas zumbaba a su alrededor cuando el Mustang pasó rugiendo y la envió rebotando hasta el arcén, donde se quedó inmóvil mientras el coche se alejaba carretera adelante.

En el interior se habían sucedido una serie de fases: hubo un periodo de gritos seguido de un breve intercambio de nombres, más gritos y bastantes insultos hasta que, por fin, los cuatro recuperaron la cordura e hicieron lo que cualquier persona normal haría en su situación: ponerse a discutir sobre quién tenía la culpa.

Amaneció en el desierto; Las Vegas había desaparecido en el horizonte. A estas alturas, reinaba un silencio exhausto.

Courfeyrac iba al volante. Bajo el parasol había encontrado unas gafas de aviador que parecían hechas a su medida, y había declarado que era su día de suerte. Lo cual decía bastante sobre él si se tenía en cuenta que también lo habían perseguido, le habían disparado, lo habían golpeado con una plancha y había recibido una paliza de una chica que tenía un Pequeño Pony tatuado en el muslo.

Cosette llevaba la chaqueta de Courfeyrac sobre los hombros y se asomaba a la ventanilla del copiloto, con la mejilla reposando en su mano mientras finas hebras de su cabello flotaban ante su rostro. Sus grandes ojos azules se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo vainilla que se extendía sobre el árido paisaje desértico.

Éponine y Combeferre compartían el asiento trasero procurando sentarse bien lejos el uno del otro. Parecían dos gatos obligados a coexistir en la misma caja de zapatos. Viéndolos a través del retrovisor, Courfeyrac empezaba a comprender por qué sus padres habían renunciado para siempre a las vacaciones familiares.

―Qué hambre tengo ―comentó Cosette de forma lastimera.

―Y yo ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Podríamos parar en algún sitio.

―¿Por qué no? ―bufó Éponine contemplando con desgana la llanura desierta que los rodeaba―. ¿Os apetece un poco de sushi? ¿Y qué tal un brunch?

―Eh, ¡me encantaría un brunch! ―dijo Courfeyrac, animándose.

―¡Y a mí! ―dijo Cosette.

Éponine puso los ojos en blanco y dio otro trago a la botella de whisky que había encontrado entre los envoltorios de comida rápida y las demasiadas botellas vacías que alfombraban el espacio entre los asientos. Por lo que a ella respectaba, aquel era un desayuno tan bueno como cualquiera.

―¿Un poco de música? ―sugirió Courfeyrac cuando el silencio volvió a hacerse opresivo.

Encendió la anticuada radio y movió el dial a través de una serie de chirridos e interferencias hasta que captó una señal:

_“...que fue asesinado en la madrugada de ayer en su habitación de hotel de Las Vegas. Prosigue la búsqueda de los presuntos...”_

Courfeyrac apagó la radio.

―Mejor nada de música.

Combeferre contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. La cinta negra que había sido su pajarita se mecía sobre el cuello abierto de su camisa.

―Convendría desaparecer un tiempo ―murmuró.

―Gran idea ―dijo Éponine―. Lástima que no se os ocurriera anoche.

―Anoche estábamos un poco ocupados cargando con la culpa de vuestro crimen.

―Oh, vamos, chicos, no empecéis otra vez ―sollozó Cosette cansadamente.

―¡Por última vez, nosotras no hemos matado al juez! ―exclamó Éponine, exasperada.

―Bueno, quizá digan la verdad ―sugirió Courfeyrac, diplomático―. No siempre es lo que parece.

Había recurrido tantas veces a aquella frase que sentía que estaba en deuda con ella. Sólo que, en su caso, siempre era exactamente lo que parecía.

―¿Por qué? ―exigió saber Combeferre―. ¿Para quién trabajáis?

―No trabajamos para nadie ―respondió Éponine.

―¿Entonces por qué habéis mata...? ―Combeferre respiró hondo y optó por un conciliador aunque escéptico―: ¿Por qué _planeabais_ matar al juez Wright?

―¿Quien ha dicho que...?

―Porque era un hombre horrible ―dijo Cosette de forma terminante.

―¡Cosette!

―¿Qué? Es la verdad y no me importa decirlo. Era corrupto y déspota e hizo daño a mucha gente. Quien quiera que lo matara le ha hecho un favor al mundo.

Aquello hizo que Combeferre alzara la vista para dirigir una larga mirada a la chica.

―¿Y qué hay de vosotros? ―preguntó ahora Cosette―. ¿Por qué estabais allí?

―Queríamos hacerle un favor al mundo ―respondió Courfeyrac con naturalidad.

―Courfeyrac, no digas nada más ―le advirtió Combeferre.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Te parece que tienen pinta de polis? ―Courfeyrac se calló de golpe y dijo―: No seréis polis, ¿verdad?

Cosette se echó a reír. Tenía una risa musical y risueña que sonaba casi infantil.

―Cielos, no. ¿Te lo imaginas? ―dijo cruzando la mirada con Éponine.

Su amiga tuvo una forma muy elocuente de no decir nada.

―Odia a la policía ―explicó Cosette.

―No me imagino por qué ―murmuró Combeferre con una mirada significativa a la maraña de cables que colgaba donde había estado el contacto del coche.

―No, claro ―gruñó Éponine―. Porque eres un listillo con gafas gordas de listillo y nunca has roto un plato. No me jodas, ¿vale? Si no te gusta, la próxima vez consigue tu propio coche.

―Yo t _enía_ un coche ―dijo Combeferre en tono acusador―. Hasta que alguien lo quemó.

Courfeyrac se encogió sobre sí mismo.

―Fue un accidente, ¿vale? Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

―¿Sí? ―Cosette arqueó las cejas―. A mí no me ha pasado nunca.

Courfeyrac la miró resentido tras los cristales oscuros de sus gafas.

―¿En serio, Cosette? ―dijo Éponine―. ¿No te ha pasado nunca? ¿Ni tampoco nada parecido?

―¿Ah, síii? ―la animó Courfeyrac vengativamente. El codazo de Cosette no lo disuadió―. No me digas. ¿Qué pasó?

―Resulta que a alguien le pareció muy divertido enseñarle las tetas a la policía desde el coche en marcha ―explicó Éponine de forma arisca.

―Suena divertido ―sonrió Courfeyrac con renovado interés.

―¡No fue del todo culpa mía! ―replicó Cosette girándose en su asiento―. Me había tomado dos mai tais. Y tú no tenías por qué darle una patada a ese policía en los... en sus... partes.

―¡Intentó propasarse!

―Oh, vamos, era un hombrecillo inofensivo.

Éponine se hundió en el respaldo con una mirada sombría y dio un corto trago a la botella.

―Era un cerdo ―masculló―. Y era mi coche.

―Seguro que te costó mucho robarlo ―murmuró Combeferre.

Éponine lo miró con odio y golpeó el asiento de Courfeyrac.

―Oye, _lindo zorrillo_ , dile a tu amigo que cierre el pico o pienso patear su culo fuera d _e mi_ coche robado.

―Bah, no se lo tengas en cuenta ―dijo Courfeyrac en tono conciliador―. En realidad es un tío muy razonable. Lo que pasa es que está un poco estresado desde que ha dejado de fumar. ¿Eh, Ferre?

Combeferre no dijo nada, pero una de sus cejas tembló ligeramente.

―¿Dónde se supone que vamos? ―preguntó Éponine abrazándose las rodillas.

―¿Quién sabe? ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Donde nos lleve la carretera.

―¿No es emocionante? ―sonrió Cosette, cuyo sentido de la aventura se desinfló un poco cuando su estómago volvió a ronronear―. Aunque tengo hambre.

―Ve más despacio ―dijo Combeferre, mirando hacia atrás.

―¿Por qué? ¿Temes que me salte el próximo McDonald’s? Ja, ja...

Detrás de ellos, una sirena hizo _uuuuaauuuuuu._

 

xxx

 

La ventanilla del Mustang descendió para revelar un rostro que era en su mayor parte un casco de moto y unas gafas de sol con cristales de espejo.

Courfeyrac le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y amigable.

―Buenos días, agente... ―bajó sus propias gafas― Javert ―leyó en la estrellita reluciente―. ¿Hay algún problema?

―Superaba el límite de velocidad ―dijo el casco con gafas.

―Oh, vaya. Pero no mucho, ¿no? Ya ve que este coche tan viejo...

―El exceso de velocidad pone en grave riesgo a todos los usuarios de la vía.

_A... todos... los..._

Courfeyrac paseó la vista por cincuenta millas de carretera post apocalíptica. Porque existen ciertas convenciones, en ese momento pasaba un arbusto rodante.

―¿Me permite ver su documentación?

―¿Cómo no? Aquí tiene ―dijo Courfeyrac presentando un carnet falso.

El agente lo estudió durante varios segundos.

―Señor-Bruce-Lee ―leyó en tono cuidadosamente neutro.

Nadie dijo que fuera un buen carnet falso.

―¿Es usted chino?

―Es que soy adoptado.

Combeferre tuvo que contenerse para no taparse la cara. El agente Javert estaba estudiando la fotografía. Miró a Courfeyrac con evidencia.

―Oh ―pareció comprender el joven con aire avergonzado―, es por el bigote. Tuve que afeitármelo, ¿sabe? A mi novio no le gusta que raspe cuando...

―Salga del vehículo.

―Bueno, como quiera.

Courfeyrac salió del coche y se alejó para estirar las piernas mientras el policía se asomaba al interior y estudiaba al resto de los ocupantes. Cosette se había inclinado sobre el salpicadero de forma que su larga melena ocultara el puente en el contacto y le dedicó una gran sonrisa inocente (en el sentido más legal de la palabra).

El policía se apartó del coche y se dirigió a Courfeyrac.

―Abra el maletero, señor... Lee.

La radio de su motocicleta Harley Davidson había empezado a emitir avisos. El agente Javert indicó a Courfeyrac que procediera y fue a contestar.

Courfeyrac rodeó obedientemente el coche y abrió el maletero.

Courfeyrac abrió mucho los ojos y cerró el maletero. Su mirada horrorizada se cruzó con la de Combeferre a través de la luna trasera.

―Arranca ―dijo Combeferre.

El policía estaba mirando en su dirección. Aun permanecía a la escucha de la radio pero se había llevado una mano al cinto.

―Chicos... ―avisó Cosette.

―¡Conduce, arranca, arranca!

Cosette saltó al asiento del conductor y Éponine se abalanzó entre los asientos para volver a conectar los cables. El coche se puso en marcha con un rugido y un chirrido de neumáticos.

―¡Alto! ―oyeron gritar al policía.

―¡Rápido, rápido, rápidoooo! ―gritó Courfeyrac saltando al interior del coche en marcha.

Un disparo de advertencia detonó en el aire, y otro voló una luz trasera mientras los cuatro se encogían en sus asientos. Cosette pisó a fondo con la cabeza entre los brazos.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―¡Nos está disparando!

―¡Aaaaahhh!

―¡Madero hijo de puta! ―Éponine sacó su arma de debajo del asiento, asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y apretó el gatillo dos veces.

El primer disparo voló en pedazos el parabrisas de la motocicleta y el segundo reventó un neumático.

En el retrovisor del coche, el reflejo del agente apuntándoles desde la carretera se fue haciendo más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer.

 

xxx

 

La campanilla de la tienducha tintineó cuando la puerta se cerró con un traqueteo destartalado a espaldas de Grantaire, que salió con un paquete bajo el brazo. Del interior de la tienda aun escapaba (porque existen ciertas convenciones) alguna vieja canción country de Buck Owens.

Sobre el capó del Porsche, Enjolras había extendido un mapa de carreteras que el viento polvoriento trataba de arrebatarle. Grantaire cruzó la calle y se reunió con él junto al coche.

―No tenían té helado de ninguna clase ―anunció―. Te he traído un zumo y este... café solo instantáneo que parece bastante tóxico. ¿Sabes que venden balas de punta hueca? ¡Al peso!

―Tenemos que estar por esta zona ―dijo Enjolras, concentrado en el mapa.

―Y cebo vivo de pesca ―continuó Grantaire, destapando una petaca de Jack Daniel’s―. ¿Tú has visto algún río? Porque yo no he visto ni siquiera un charco.

Se apoyó en el capó y se pasó el trago de un lado a otro de la boca mientras paseaba la vista por el pueblo. Si es que una única calle con algunos montones de madera mal clavada a ambos lados era digna de tal nombre. En fin, había despertado en sitios peores.

―Enj ―comentó vagamente―, tú sabes que hay móviles con GPS, ¿verdad? Navegadores, tablets, esa clase de cosas...

―No son de fiar.

Enjolras aceptó el zumo y se giró para abrirlo sin salpicar el capó. Mientras no miraba, Grantaire aprovechó para rotar el mapa en la dirección correcta.

―Como quieras ―dijo después mientras Enjolras volvía a estudiar el plano.

―Ah, aquí es donde estamos ―dijo Enjolras triunfalmente.

―Genial.

―Tienen que haber seguido esta carretera, es la única que continúa hacia el sur sin atravesar ciudades grandes.

―Ni pequeñas. Ni medianas. Ni posibles asentamientos nómadas.

―Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? Y por el amor de dios, ¿qué haces bebiendo tan temprano? Ni siquiera son las diez.

―Me guío por la hora de Moscú, ¿vale?

Enjolras dobló el mapa; o, al menos, hizo lo que la mayoría de las personas sin un título de ingeniería aeroespacial y un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo grave suelen hacer con un mapa: intentar plegarlo siguiendo los dobleces originales y después estrujarlo hasta un tamaño manejable.

―Bueno, ¿lo tienes todo?

―Menos el tofu.

―¿No hay tofu?

―No, Enjolras, no hay tofu en sitios como este. El tendero ha creído que lo estaba insultando.

Literalmente, había dicho: “¡No perdí una pierna en la guerra para que un jovenzuelo desagradecido me llame tofu!”.

―Bueno, no importa ―dijo Enjolras―. Deja eso detrás y vámonos ya.

Rodearon el coche y abrieron el maletero.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Y es que todo el mundo sabe que los maleteros de los coches robados son como los huevos de chocolate: siempre vienen con sorpresa.

 

xxx

 

Cuatro pares de ojos llenos de horror morboso se asomaban al maletero del Mustang.

―¿Creéis que está muerto? ―preguntó Cosette.

―Yo nunca he conocido a nadie vivo con ese olor ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―Yo sí ―dijo Éponine.

―Ni con ese color. Ni con esa... ―Courfeyrac ladeó la cabeza buscando en ángulo mejor― forma.

Cuatro gargantas tragaron al unísono.

―¿Quién será? ―dijo Cosette.

Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire. Y demasiadas moscas.

―Quizá lleve alguna documentación encima ―sugirió Combeferre.

―Buena idea ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Combeferre levantó la vista para comprobar que todos lo estaban mirando a él.

―Ya, claro ―suspiró.

Se subió las mangas de la camisa y metió la mano en los bolsillos del muerto con cara de lamentar que su brazo no fuera más largo. Encontró una cartera. Todos dieron un paso atrás cuando se giró con ella en la mano. Combeferre se resignó y la abrió.

―Casius McNamara ―leyó en una tarjeta de crédito. Era una visa platino.

―Vaya nombre más estúpido ―bufó Courfeyrac.

―¿En serio, _Bruce Lee_?

―¿No es ese empresario que donó vacunas en mal estado para desgravar impuestos? ―dijo Cosette―. Murió mucha gente.

―No puede ser él ―dijo Combeferre―. Lo sabríamos por las noticias si hubiera desaparecido.

―Pues mira, parece que tenemos la exclusiva ―dijo Éponine.

―¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? ―preguntó Cosette.

―Hay que deshacerse del cuerpo ―dijo Combeferre.

Courfeyrac abrió la boca con energía.

 _―No_ ―lo cortó Combeferre.

―¡Ni siquiera he dicho...!

―No vamos a quemarlo, el humo sería visible a cien millas.

Courfeyrac pateó el suelo, fastidiado.

―Entonces ―dijo Cosette―, ¿qué hacemos?

 

xxx

 

Compraron palas en la tienda de una gasolinera, y también comida y algo de ropa.

Cosette había cambiado su vestido de fiesta por la versión extra corta de los vaqueros cortos, un bikini de barras y estrellas y unas gafas de sol con la montura roja que nadie recordaba haber visto cuando pagaron. Estaba tomando el sol sobre el largo capó del Mustang al estilo MTV.

―Dios mío, qué calor hace ―suspiró mientras se abanicaba con una revista de moda―. ¡Chicos! ¿Falta mucho?

Éponine sacó otra palada de tierra amarilla y reseca. El agujero ya le llegaba hasta la cintura.

―No es tonta, ¿sabes? ―dijo volviendo a clavar la pala y empujando con el pie para hundirla a conciencia―. Sólo disfruta pareciéndolo por alguna oscura razón.

Combeferre apoyó la pala en el suelo para secarse la frente y miró a Courfeyrac, que llevaba quince minutos tratando de quitarse una astilla invisible de la yema del dedo. Su pala relucía de nueva.

―Creo que sé a qué te refieres.

―Uf, esto sí que es agotador ―dijo Courfeyrac levantando el ala de su sombrero vaquero de paja trenzada para mirar el sol con aire sufridor―. Hagamos un descanso, ¿eh?

―Claro ―suspiró Combeferre―. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Courfeyrac se echó la pala al hombro con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho y caminó hacia donde Cosette posaba para las cámaras.

―Hey ―saludó subiéndose al capó.

―Hey ―dijo ella―. ¿Cómo va eso?

―Casi hemos acabado.

―Menos mal, porque creo que me estoy quemando. ¿Me pones crema?

―Claro.

Cosette se sentó dándole la espalda y se recogió el pelo sobre un hombro.

―¡Uau! ―dijo Courfeyrac, fijándose en el anillo que llevaba―. Menudo pedrusco tienes ahí.

―¿Qué? ―dijo ella―. Oh... Esto.

―¿Despedida de soltera en Las Vegas? ―rió Courfeyrac ignorando todas las señales de peligro.

―Pues... no, la verdad ―dijo Cosette en voz muy baja y dando vueltas al anillo―. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo sigo llevando, es patético.

Courfeyrac se mordió el labio en un figurado “ups”.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

A su alrededor se extendía el monótono paisaje del desierto. En la tierra agrietada crecían arbustos raquíticos, y de vez en cuando algún cactus amarillento. A pocos metros crecía uno que recordaba a un hombrecillo saludando. A lo lejos, en la carretera, se divisaba una vieja valla publicitaria de un cowboy que fumaba cigarrillos rubios. Era una valla antigua, ya no se permitía anunciar cigarrillos, pero aquel lugar estaba en mitad de ningún tiempo y de ninguna parte.

―Y... ¿me cuentas qué pasó? ―dijo Courfeyrac con la esperanza de animarla.

Cosette se encogió de hombros.

―Íbamos a casarnos, me lo pidió él. Anillo, flores, rodilla; el pack completo.

―Sí, ya, conozco a uno de esos.

―Le dije que sí, ¿cómo vas a negarte? ―sonrió Cosette como burlándose de sí misma―. Y a dos días de la boda va y me dice que tiene dudas.

Courfeyrac asintió cansadamente, como si a él le hubiera pasado cientos de veces.

―¿Y quién no las tiene? ―continuó Cosette―. Eso pensé yo. Pero, oooh, no, era mucho peor que eso. Dos años de relación, ¡dos-años!, y de repente  me cuenta que se había acostado con su compañero de piso en la universidad.

―Bueeeno, esas cosas pasan ―dijo Courfeyrac quitándole importancia―. Una fiesta, unos cuantos de esos cócteles con frutas que parecen inofensivos y... ¡hola, mañana incómoda sin pantalones! Ja, ja... ejem.

Cosette se había girado y lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Courfeyrac agachó la cabeza y dijo bajito:

―Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

―¡Pero me pasó a mí! ―chilló Cosette―. Tenía el vestido, las flores, la tarta. Había invitado a todas mis amigas del colegio, ¡del internado católico! ¿Has conocido a alguna chica de internado católico?

―Pueees...

―Son monstruos, ¡monstruos! ¿Plantada en el altar? ¡Dales algo así y te devoran viva! Estoy muerta socialmente, ya no tengo amigas, Éponine es la única que me queda. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un... polvo universitario? ―Hizo una pausa para digerir la palabra “polvo”, respiró hondo y prosiguió con más calma―: Mira, soy una persona abierta y comprensiva. Y seamos honestos, es la universidad. ¡Pero, jolín, hay que pasar página! ¡Nadie se acuerda de eso a dos días de su boda y sale corriendo a encontrarse a sí mismo! _“¿Y si resulta que estoy enamorado de él? Sería un error casarnos. Pero, eh, podemos seguir siendo amigos”._ ¿¿¿AMIGOS??? ¡JA!

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y adoptó una postura de yoga.

―Estoy tranquila, lo negativo fluye a través de mí, nada me perturba...

Courfeyrac se había congelado en el proceso de verter más crema en su mano y la estaba mirando con la boca abierta mientras la crema le chorreaba entre los dedos. Cosette acabó su mantra y se giró hacia él como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Bueeeno, ¿y qué hay de ti?

―¿De... mí? ―dijo Courfeyrac, pateándose mentalmente para salir del pasmo.

―De ti y de tu amigo. ¿Estáis juntos o algo?

Courfeyrac miró en dirección al agujero, donde dos cabezas desaparecieron rápidamente y se pusieron cavar con redobladas energías.

―¿Ferre y yo? Nonononono...

―Cinco noes ―observó Cosette.

Courfeyrac abrió la boca y la cerró. Cosette arqueó una rubia ceja.

―Pero... no ―insistió Courfeyrac, negando con la cabeza―. Somos amigos. Los mejores, la verdad. Es mi compañero de piso, y yo sé que no es fácil vivir conmigo. Y ahora está aquí, accedió a esto porque yo se lo pedí. ¿Quién hace eso?

Cosette miró hacia donde Éponine y Combeferre seguían cavando denodadamente.

―Los buenos amigos hacen eso ―murmuró en tono ausente.

Courfeyrac asintió sin decir nada. Algunas cosas están mejor enterradas.

 

xxx

 

Cuatro palas se apoyaban en el suelo rodeando la tumba. La habían disimulado barriendo la tierra y poniendo arbustos encima. La diferencia apenas se notaba.

Los integrantes del pequeño cortejo fúnebre se miraron entre ellos.

―¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras? ―preguntó Cosette.

―Podemos cantar _Oh Danny Boy_ ―sugirió Courfeyrac.

―Púdrete en el infierno, cabrón codicioso ―dijo Éponine.

_―Amén._

 

xxx

 

_In God we trust._

Grantaire acababa de decidir que aquella era su segunda frase favorita. La primera era “ _Yo invito”._ Quizá debería empezar a ensayarla porque, dadas las circunstancias, podría pasarse el resto de su vida repitiéndola.

 _“¡Atención todos, yo invito!”,_ diría. Y se irían todos a una fiesta caribeña en la piscina de algún rascacielos obscenamente alto. La imagen mental lo estaba mareando.

El contenido de la bolsa de deportes que habían encontrado en el maletero estaba cuidadosamente ordenado sobre la cama en varios montones rectangulares y verdes. Enjolras los estaba mirando con expresión preocupada mientras Grantaire paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de motel. Estaba hiperventilando.

― _Diez_ millones de dólares ―repitió―. Diez _millones_ de dólares. Diez millones _de dólares._

No importaba la inflexión que utilizara; seguía pareciendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanta pasta? Es decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer primero? ¿Nos bañamos en caviar? No, qué asco. ¿Nos vamos a las Fiji? ¡Oh, oh, compremos un Bentley! A la mierda esa chatarra de Porsche.

―No es nuestro dinero, Grantaire.

―Oh, no. No lo digas.

―No podemos gastarlo, tenemos que...

― _Lalalalalaaa,_ no oigo lo que dices.

―Grantaire...

―No puedo oírte, no oigo nada en absoluto.

―Grantaire, ya basta.

Grantaire se derrumbó en una silla con un sollozo lastimero.

―De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que trabajar para ti.

―No trabajas para mí ―dijo Enjolras hoscamente.

―Tenía que trabajar para tu padre, que me obliga a trabajar para ti.

―¿Te _obliga_?

Grantaire trató de fingir que no notaba la mirada resentida de Enjolras y siguió contemplando el techo lleno de manchas de humedad. Durante un bellísimo momento, se había permitido soñar con un techo recién pintado con ostentosas molduras de escayola.

―Y una de esas lámparas pijas con cristalitos colgando... ―susurró.

―¿Qué?

Grantaire suspiró.

―Mira, Enj ―empezó en tono razonable―, yo sólo digo que esa pasta, bueno, pues que tiene mala pinta. Casi seguro que es dinero sucio, porque el dinero limpio no se guarda en bolsas de deportes y ya viste a esos tipos. Yo he visto a muchos tipos como esos y, créeme, nunca se traen nada bueno entre manos. Pero tú y yo somos gente íntegra, ¿eh? O, al menos, tú eres gente íntegra y yo... yo trabajo para ti. Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos darle mejor uso a todo ese dinero, hacer algo caritativo o alguna mierda de esas.

―Algo caritativo ―repitió Enjolras.

―Eso es.

―O alguna mierda de esas.

―Es una forma de hablar.

―¿Como comprar un Bentley?

―Tampoco tiene que ser el Bentley más caro.

Enjolras resopló y le dio la espalda. Grantaire no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto relajado y no desesperado por matarlo.

―Vamos a devolverlo ―dijo Enjolras en el tono lento y claro que se emplea con los duros de mollera―. Porque no es nuestro dinero y tampoco es nuestro coche. Nuestro coche está en alguna parte con un maldito cadáver en el maletero. A estas alturas, podría tenerlo la policía.

―Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a las Fiji. Si salimos ahora mismo...

―¡¡Grantaire!!

Grantaire se encogió sobre sí mismo. Dos signos de exclamación (que Enjolras de algún modo lograba remarcar en sus frases) eran la alerta DEFCON 2. Tres signos indicaban que era hora de correr y esconderse, y Grantaire no sabía qué sucedía en el nivel cero, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

―Esto es serio, ¿de acuerdo? ―continuó Enjolras―. Así que céntrate. Y pensemos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

xxx

 

―¡Eh, Jerry! ¿Nos queda alguna pala?

―Pues no sé, Phil, hoy ya se han llevado cuatro.

―Mira en el almacén, ¿quieres? ¿Y sabes si tenemos _tofu_?

 

xxx

 

Otra palada de tierra cayó sobre el montón.

―Diez millones de dólares.

Más tierra.

_―Diez-millones-de-dólares._

Los grillos habían tomado el relevo a las cigarras, y el frío glacial al sol de justicia. El desierto era un océano de negrura tachonada de estrellas. En la oscuridad total, los faros del Porsche dibujaban un charco de luz sobre una pequeña parcela de terreno.

―Podríamos retirarnos, comprar una casa en la playa y pasarnos el resto de la vida debajo de una palmera, bebiendo cocos con sombrillita.

―¿Esa es tu idea de la felicidad? ―preguntó Enjolras.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

―Soy de gustos sencillos. ―No lo era.

Siguió cavando. Trabajaba más deprisa que Enjolras, en parte espoleado por la indignación y en parte porque él sí sabía por qué lado se sujetaba una pala.

―Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¡Son diez millones! Deberíamos volver a Las Vegas y convertirlos en veinte...

―O perderlo todo.

―...y donar una parte... la mayor parte... ¡y donarlo todo a los huerfanitos! ¿Es que nadie piensa en los huerfanitos? Vale, ya es bastante profundo.

Tiró la pala a un lado y tendió la mano a Enjolras para ayudarlo a salir del agujero que, visto desde fuera, quizá resultara demasiado grande para una simple bolsa de deportes.

Pusieron el dinero dentro.

―Adiós, amados presidentes ―dijo Grantaire con la mano en el corazón―. Un patriota siempre os recordará. _Ooooh, say can you seeee..._

 

xxx

 

Guardaron las coordenadas del lugar en el teléfono móvil de Grantaire.

―Los huerfanitos, ¿eh? ―dijo Enjolras mientras metían las palas en el maletero.

―Eso es. ―Grantaire se recostó en un lateral del coche y encendió un cigarrillo.

―No es una idea tan descabellada.

―¿Ah, no?

―Hay muchos centros de acogida que están cerrando desde que el gobierno ha retirado las subvenciones, y los que continúan abiertos no pueden pagar ni lo más básico: electricidad, comida...

―Bah, comida. ―Grantaire dejó escapar una nubecilla de humo y se quedó mirando el cielo. Nunca había visto tantas estrellas―. La comida está muy bien, pero lo que yo quería era un transformer.

―¿Un transformer?

―Quería el Optimus Prime que se transformaba en monster truck. Era alucinante. Y deja de mirarme como si no supieras de qué hablo, seguro que tú los tenías todos.

―Yo... no ―dijo Enjolras desviando la mirada―. Mis padres eran muy estrictos y, y...

Y estaba intentando desesperadamente no pensar en todos los juguetes que ni siquiera había sacado de sus cajas. Había tardado mucho en descubrir que el mundo era muy diferente fuera de las lujosas paredes de su casa, que había gente que se moría literalmente de hambre mientras él llevaba años negándose a comer verdura o nada que fuera o tuviera partes verdes. Había sido el primer paso hacia el veganismo.

―Está bien, mira ―dijo rindiéndose a los demonios de la mala conciencia―, esto es lo que haremos: encontraremos el coche, y después... después averiguaremos de dónde procede el dinero. Si es legal, se lo devolvemos a su dueño, y si no...

―¿Nos vamos a las Fiji?

―¡No nos vamos a las Fiji!

Grantaire bajó la cabeza; no quería que Enjolras lo viera sonreír.

―¿Puedo al menos conducir?

―No.

―El Optimus Prime tenía ojos con luces que se encendían y todo... ―dijo lúgubremente.

Enjolras masculló algo y le tiró las llaves.

 _Nota para mí...,_ se dijo Grantaire. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Enjolras tenía un corazoncito que ablandar con sucias tretas?

Tiró la colilla y la apagó con el talón. Después de todo, el viaje estaba resultando interesante.


	3. Armed and dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque lo prometido es deuda, en este capítulo: mafiosos con acento

 

Un letrero de neón con las palabras “No vacancy” parpadeaba junto a la carretera. Los faros de un camión que pasaba iluminaron otro cartel donde, en letras descoloridas por el sol, se leía la siguiente afirmación optimista: _Motel Paradise._

 

xxx

 

Claro que la definición de paraíso sólo depende de lo altas que uno tenga las expectativas. Cuando lo único que anhelas es una ducha caliente y un poco de tranquilidad, aquel lugar... pues seguía siendo un asco.

En el pequeño cuarto de baño se oía correr el agua. Éponine estaba desenredando su pelo mojado frente al espejo. En la superficie empañada apenas distinguía un vago contorno de sí misma, pero Éponine no era de las que se miran al espejo constantemente. Estaba por encima de esas cosas, le gustaba pensar. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba lo que veía. La persona que le devolvía la mirada desde su reflejo no era la mujer fuerte y hecha a sí misma que creía ser. Su vida era un desastre, y la única cosa a la que solía aferrarse (él, y la seguridad de que él era lo que quería) también se había desmoronado...

―Se está acabando el agua caliente ―dijo Cosette desde el otro lado de la cortina de ducha―. Jolín, y no me he lavado el pelo.

 ...porque eran las chicas como Cosette, las chicas preciosas que decían “jolín” en lugar de “joder”, las que se casaban con el chico y vivían felices para siempre.

Éponine notó que llevaba un buen rato mirando el anillo que estaba en el borde del lavabo. Era una temeridad dejarlo allí, a merced de que un accidente lo tirara por el desagüe.

―Ay ―suspiró Cosette, soñadora―, qué aventura estamos viviendo, ¿eh? ¿A que esta mañana no te imaginabas que acabaríamos en un sitio así?

―Esta mañana ya estábamos metidas en este lío ―le recordó Éponine.

―Y los chicos son interesantes, no es la clase de gente que se conoce todos los días. Courf es muy simpático.

―Ah, ¿ya es _Courf_? ―dijo Éponine con más acritud de la que había pretendido.

No debería molestarle tanto. Si Cosette había decidido abandonar el luto y quería celebrarlo enrollándose con ese creído más tonto que un palo, bien por ella. Una buena amiga se alegraría..., ¿verdad?

―¿Me pasas el champú?

―No hay champú ―dijo Éponine.

―¿Que no hay? ¿Es que no has comprado?

―Se me olvidó. Podrías haberlo hecho tú si no hubieras estado ocupada robando esas gafas...

―¿A que son ideales?

―...y los vaqueros, y el colorete...

―Oh, vamos, ¿cuánto puede costar todo? ¿Veinte dólares?

―Ya. ¿Cuánto cuestan los zapatos que llevabas en el casino?

De la ducha salió un murmullo ininteligible.

―¿Qué?

―Tres mil dólares ―repitió Cosette en tono lastimero―. Pero es que son tan bonitos...

Éponine suspiró. Las rupturas amorosas siempre trastornan a las personas: a unas les da por comer helado y a otras por robar en boutiques de lujo. Bien mirado, el verdadero crimen era que unos zapatos pudieran costar tres mil dólares.

―En serio, Cosette, tienes que controlarte. La policía nos busca por asesinato. ¿Quieres que nos detengan por robar unos vaqueros?

―Tienes razón, no lo volveré a hacer ―mintió Cosette, probablemente a sí misma―. Bueno, si no hay champú, ¿qué hay?

Éponine inspeccionó el recipiente de plástico que había en el lavabo. Era lo que había usado ella para ducharse.

―Parece... lavavajillas.

―Oh, cielos ―sollozó Cosette.

―Qué aventura estamos viviendo, ¿eh? ―dijo Éponine maliciosamente.

―Cállate.

 

xxx

 

Si aquel motel apareciera en alguna guía, sería bajo la descripción de “hotelito pintoresco de ambiente retro-vintage”. Era uno de esos moteles de carretera que todavía anunciaban entre sus comodidades “TV a color”.

Courfeyrac estaba viendo el Coyote y el Correcaminos. Aquello ponía nervioso a Combeferre.

Courfeyrac estaba recién duchado y tirado en la cama, llevando unos vaqueros con el primer botón desabrochado y nada (de nada) más. Aquello ponía _muy_ nervioso a Combeferre.

―¿Es que no ponen otra cosa? ―preguntó en tono contenido.

―A no ser que quieras volver a ver nuestros retratos robot en la noticias ―dijo Courfeyrac haciendo girar su arma sobre un dedo al estilo _far west_ ―. “Armados y peligrosos”, suena sexy. ¿No es lo más alucinante que te ha pasado nunca?

―No, no, no, _no,_ NO ―dijo Combeferre―. Esto _no_ es lo más alucinante que me ha pasado nunca. Ni siquiera es lo más alucinante que me ha pasado desde que te conozco. Esto es... es... de locos. ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a ser fugitivos el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Y de que el resto de nuestras vidas puede ser muy, _muy_ corto?

―Pero si nosotros no hemos matado a ese juez ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Cálmate, _socio,_ todo esto no es más que un malentendido.

Combeferre lo miró muy serio.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―¿Qué ha sido qué?

―Ese... acento sureño de repente.

Courfeyrac le dedicó su mirada de “inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario”.

―¿Qué? Yo siempre he hablado así.

―¿Y desde cuando me llamas “socio”? ―Combeferre hizo un aspaviento para que no le contestara―. Olvídalo. Sólo dime, por favor, dime que comprendes que tenemos un problema.

―Yo... sí, claro. Pero intenta ver el lado positivo, ¿vale? ―dijo Courfeyrac, deseoso de arrojar un rayo de luz sobre el montón de mierda enorme.

― _¿Qué_ lado positivo?

―Bueno, pues... ¿ahora podemos conocer Tijuana?

―¡Tijuana! Claro, vayamos a Tijuana. Como si la policía de México no fuera a detenernos en cuanto nos vea aparecer. ¡Despierta, Courfeyrac, esto no es una película!

Courfeyrac lo miró ceñudo desde la cama.

―Hay que ver qué irritable estás desde que has dejado de fumar ―comentó en tono apagado. Metió la pistola bajo la almohada y se puso una camisa―. Voy a ver qué hacen las chicas. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha, eh? Intenta relajarte un poco.

Abrió la puerta y se giró para decir:

―Por cierto, em... noquedaaguacalientebuenociao.

Cerró y huyó.

Combeferre estuvo mirando la puerta cerrada durante casi un minuto.

Lo peor del asunto, lo verdaderamente preocupante y que a su parecer decía muy poco del género masculino (si no de la raza humana) era que estaban literalmente en mitad de ninguna parte, sin ningún plan viable mientras la policía los buscaba por asesinato..., y él le había mirado el culo a Courfeyrac al salir.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Pero qué pasaba con él? No, ¿qué pasaba con Courfeyrac?

¿Y con él?

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac salió al porche que daba al aparcamiento y se acodó en la barandilla para contemplar el cielo. Era un cielo impresionante, se veían miles de estrellas.

Probablemente fuera tarde para visitar a las chicas, pero era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido para salir de allí. Un buen amigo se hubiera quedado, pero cuando Combeferre estaba disgustado, todo lo que él dijera sólo parecía irritarlo más. Probablemente fuera culpa suya, porque siempre hablaba sin pensar. Cuando se daba el caso contrario y era él quien se disgustaba, Combeferre siempre sabía qué decir. Courfeyrac solía agradecérselo regalándole un peluche, y lo mismo cuando quería disculparse. Pero era poco probable que en la cafetería destartalada que había al otro lado del aparcamiento vendieran peluches de ninguna clase. Y, de todas maneras, ya casi había agotado el repertorio del reino animal. Le faltaban el armadillo, el oso hormiguero y puede que alguna variedad de cabra híbrida africana... Poco, muy poco probable.

Quizá lo animara comer algo. Y a él tampoco le vendría mal, la verdad. Se palmeó los bolsillos en busca de su cartera, pero descubrió que no la llevaba encima.

―Mierda, ¿pero dónde...?

 

xxx

 

Las líneas de la carretera pasaban en una sucesión intermitente e interminable, estelas amarillas que aparecían bajo los faros y desaparecían en la noche.

Grantaire había abierto la ventanilla para que el aire frío lo ayudara a mantener el sueño a raya. En la radio sonaba, a un volumen muy bajo, una canción de Radiohead de hacía veinte años.

_You are just like an angel_

_your skin makes me cry_

En el asiento del copiloto, Enjolras dormía desde hacía rato. Nadie debería tener derecho a dormir _así_ en un coche. La mayoría de la gente daba cabezadas, dormía con la boca abierta o al menos tenía la decencia de babear un poco. Enjolras sólo respiraba suavemente, con expresión apacible mientras su pelo rubio se mecía rozando su frente. Parecía que posara para un retrato.

_I wish I was special_

_you’re so fuckin’ special_

_but I’m a creep_

_I’m a weirdo_

Grantaire apagó la radio con irritación. Dios, si tan solo pudieran parar a descansar un par de horas...

Y entonces, como si Dios hubiera oído su ruego, un letrero de neón centelleó en la lejanía. En él se leía...

_“No vacancy”._

―Joder ―siseó Grantaire, pasando de largo.

Oh, bien, no era para tanto. Probablemente no hubiera más de tres mil millas hasta el próximo motel de mier...

Frenó en seco. Los neumáticos chirriaron dejando un surco en el asfalto.

―¿¡Qué pasa, qué...! ―exclamó Enjolras, a quien la saludable costumbre de usar el cinturón había salvado de acabar incrustado en el salpicadero.

―Hijo de la gran...

Grantaire aporreó la palanca de cambios y dio marcha atrás. Allí, en el aparcamiento del motel, estaba el maldito jodido Mustang.

Y había un capullo hurgando dentro.

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac estaba silbando la melodía de la canción de Radiohead que sonaba en la radio mientras rebuscaba entre el desastre del interior del coche. Botellas, botellas, caja de hamburguesa fosilizada, ¿envoltorio de tofu?, botellas... ¡ah, su cartera! Se estaba estirando para alcanzarla cuando una sombra apareció sobre él.

Y algo duro, frío y que probablemente no fuera un plátano le apuntó a la nuca.

 

xxx

 

Combeferre estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando oyó que se abría la puerta.

―Esto... ¿Ferre? ―vino la voz de Courfeyrac desde la habitación.

Oh, no. Cuando la gente empezaba así no traía buenas noticias. Combeferre se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió.

―¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Se ha incendiado este coche tamb...? ―Se detuvo en seco―. ¿Quiénes sois?

―Em... ha habido un problemilla ―dijo Courfeyrac en tono culpable mientras un desconocido le sujetaba un brazo detrás de la espalda y lo encañonaba con un arma.

―Nada grave, espero ―dijo el otro intruso, un tío rubio y asquerosamente guapo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Combeferre los estudió durante un momento. Después cruzó la mirada con Courfeyrac, que parecía bastante ileso y que señaló con los ojos en dirección a la cama.

―Supongo que ya tenéis las llaves ―dijo Combeferre―. Vuestros _efectos personales_ están enterrados en el desierto, buena suerte para encontrarlos. Ahora soltadlo antes de que alguien se haga daño, y con “alguien” me refiero a vosotros dos, y con “daño” quiero decir _mucho_ daño.

Courfeyrac lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y dejó escapar un ruidito estrangulado.

―A eso lo llamo yo confianza en uno mismo ―sonrió el que sujetaba a Courfeyrac, el menos guapo por decirlo suavemente―. Muy impresionante, tío desnudo, pero a no ser que tengas un arma bajo la toalla (y que nadie diga lo que está pensando), levanta las manos y responde a unas preguntas sencillas. ¿Habéis hablado con la policía?

―Oh, dios, voy a morir ―gimió Courfeyrac―. Voy a acabar en el maletero, ¿a qué sí?

―Sólo queremos hablar civilizadamente ―dijo el rubio en tono razonable.

―¡Oh, no!

―No, no, ya sé que eso es lo que la gente dice cuando está a punto de matarte, pero...

―¡Argh, aaargh, AAARGH!

Courfeyrac se puso a forcejear hasta que su captor no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo. Entonces corrió y se abrazó a Combeferre, que lo apartó de un empujón haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama, donde se quedó muy quieto.

El que acababa de soltarlo se frotó los párpados con la mano libre.

―¿Ves lo que pasa cuando le dices eso a la gente, Enjolras? ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mí, eh? Tú sólo... procura no decir nada espeluznante. ―Suspiró―. Vale, eso ha sido un gesto de buena voluntad. Ahora, responded a la puta pregun...

―¡Yuhuuuu, chicos!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Cosette se asomó con los ojos pudorosamente tapados.

―¿Estáis visibles? Éponine ha ido a por unas cervezas. ¿Queréis...? Uy.

Cosette se heló en la puerta. Sus ojos grandes y azules descendieron muy despacio hasta el arma que empuñaba el intruso.

―¿Puedo decir algo? ―preguntó el tal Enjolras.

―Pues... ―empezó su compañero.

Cosette esperó durante un segundo completo. Después cerró la puerta y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento gritando “¡socorro, socorroooo!”

Los dos intrusos se miraron entre ellos.

Cuando volvieron a mirar al frente, Courfeyrac les estaba apuntando con su arma.

 

xxx

 

Un todoterreno Hummer con los cristales tintados estaba detenido en el aparcamiento.

Sus ocupantes, un grupo variopinto cuyo único denominador común parecía ser el acento, se encontraban rodeando el Porsche plateado. Uno de ellos estaba inspeccionando el interior con una linterna.

―El _dinego_ no está ―dijo Gueulemer desencajando sus anchos hombros del angosto habitáculo del coche para erguirse en toda su imponente estatura.

― _Pog_ supuesto que no está, ¿qué _espegabas, cgetino_? ―dijo Claquesous.

―¿Qué hacemos _ahoga_? ―preguntó Babet.

Los tres miraron al cuarto miembro del grupo, que no dio muestras de haberlos oído. Montparnasse caminaba despacio alrededor del Porsche, comprobando que no presentara ningún desperfecto. Adoraba aquel coche, pero lo cabreaba tanto que se hubieran atrevido a robárselo en sus narices que una parte de él estaba deseando encontrar un arañazo que le diera una excusa para despellejar a alguien.

―¡Socorro, socorroooo! ―oyeron gritar de repente.

Una figura menuda corría hacia ellos por el aparcamiento. Montparnasse se adelantó y una preciosa rubia cayó jadeando en sus brazos. La noche acababa de mejorar.

―¿Qué sucede, _chérie_? ―dijo desplegando todo su encanto caballeresco.

―¡Han secuestrado a mis amigos, tenéis que ayudarme! ―sollozó la muchacha mirándolos desesperadamente―. ¡Por favor!

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre ellos.

―Tranquila, cielo, déjanoslo a nosotros ―dijo Montparnasse―. Dinos donde están tus amigos.

 

xxx

 

Éponine salió de la cafetería llevando seis cervezas en la mano y un cigarrillo apagado entre los labios. La puerta se cerró tras ella mientras la joven se detenía para buscar el encendedor en sus bolsillos

En el aparcamiento, observó ladeando la cabeza para acercar la llamita al pitillo, había un grupo de tíos reunidos junto a un...

_...Porsche plateado..._

Las botellas resbalaron de sus dedos y se hicieron añicos contra el suelo.

 

xxx

 

―¡Cosette!

Montparnasse se giró a tiempo de ver como Gueulemer interceptaba a alguien que corría en su dirección. Por un momento no dio crédito a sus ojos.

―¡Apártate de ella, sucio hijo de perra! ―aulló nada menos que Éponine Thénardier, que se deshizo a golpes y patadas de las manazas de Gueulemer para arrancar a la otra chica de sus manos―. ¡Vete de aquí, Cosette! ―dijo interponiéndose físicamente entre ella y Montparnasse.

―Quédate, Cosette ―dijo Montparnasse en un tono suave que sin embargo estaba muy lejos de parecer una sugerencia. Sus labios permanecían curvados en una sonrisa afilada―. Parece que tenemos que hablar.

―Vaya, vaya, menuda _sogpgesa_ ―dijo Claquesous―. _Pego_ si es _notre petite_ Éponine. ¿Cómo te _tgata_ la vida de _pegsona gespetable, quegida?_

Cosette frunció el ceño.

―¿¿Qué ha dicho?? ―preguntó, aunque enseguida perdió interés―. Éponine, ¿qué está pasando?

―Nada, _chérie,_ no está pasando nada malo. Todavía ―dijo Montparnasse dando un paso hacia las chicas. Éponine retrocedió empujando a Cosette detrás de ella―. Incluso estoy dispuesto a perdonaros lo del coche, por tratarse de vosotras, si sois buenas chicas y _gespon..._ ―carraspeó con gran dignidad― y respondéis rápido. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

― _Nuestgo dinego_ ―lo corrigió Babet.

―No sé nada de ningún dinero, aunque dudo mucho que sea vuestro ―dijo Éponine secamente―. Dejadnos en paz o lo lamentaréis.

Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua. A su espalda hubo un pequeño coro de risillas y gruñidos llenos de erres guturales y acentos circunflejos.

―Esa es la Éponine que yo recuerdo ―dijo el joven en tono nostálgico―. Aunque me temo que no es la respuesta correcta. Caballeros ―llamó con el aire lacónico que impregnaba todos sus gestos―, demos un paseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo: cosas que explotan


	4. Great balls of fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque lo prometido es deuda, en este capítulo: cosas que explotan (y supongo que en esta categoría podemos incluir a Combeferre).

 

Mientras Éponine y Cosette tenían sus propios problemas, los acontecimientos en la habitación se habían seguido desarrollando paralelamente. Salvando los detalles menos relevantes, la situación actual era la siguiente: todo el mundo tenía un arma y quería volarle la cabeza a todo el mundo. Algunos, incluyéndose a sí mismos.

―¡Suelta el arma ahora mismo! ―ordenó Combeferre.

―¡Suelta tú el arma, jodido ladrón! ―exclamó Grantaire.

―¡Soltad todos las armas o me cargo a todo el mundo! ―amenazó Courfeyrac.

―No entiendo por qué no podemos hablar las cosas civilizadamente ―dijo Enjolras, que pese a su actitud diplomática no dejaba de apuntar a Courfeyrac.

―¡Como vuelvas a decir eso juro que te pego un tiro! ―amenazó Courfeyrac. Y añadió―: ¡Estoy muy loco!

―¡Ya me estáis cabreando! ―dijo Enjolras.

―Necesito un trago ―gruñó Grantaire.

―Y yo un pitillo ―dijo Combeferre.

―Se me está durmiendo el brazo ―se quejó Courfeyrac.

―A mí se me está resbalando la toalla ―murmuró Combeferre.

Courfeyrac bajó la vista temerariamente y un tiro casi le voló la oreja. Trozos de pintura se desprendieron de la pared agujereada a su espalda.

―¡Vale, quién ha sido el imbécil! ―exigió.

No había nadie escuchando.

Porque todo el mundo estaba en el suelo.

Courfeyrac se tiró al suelo justo antes de que una ráfaga de disparos volara en pedazos la ventana que daba al porche. Fragmentos de cristal y madera saltaron en todas direcciones mientras las cortinas de encaje barato se agitaban locamente.

―¡Nos están disparando! ―gritó Courfeyrac cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

―¡Como vuelva a oír eso _una_ sola vez más hoy...! ―dijo Combeferre.

Enjolras se movió debajo de Grantaire, que lo había empujado al suelo. Desde donde estaba divisó las sombras bajo la rendija de la puerta.

―¡Van a entrar!

―¡Venga, moveos, moveos!

Los cuatro reptaron hasta el espacio entre las camas y empujaron una de ellas hasta que se volcó con estrépito. Usaron el colchón de la otra para reforzar la pequeña barricada.

―Me está viniendo un _déjà vu_ ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Y no es bueno.

―¿Hay otra salida? ―preguntó Enjolras mientras se sentaba de espaldas al colchón.

―Hay una ventana en el baño ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Los disparos cesaron abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y se estrelló contra la pared. Una voz poco amigable dijo:

―¡Muy bien, que todo el mundo se entregue y prometo que no os mataremos a todos inmediatamente ni de forma demasiado horrible!

―¡ _Tigad_ las _agmas ahoga_ mismo! ―exigió otra voz.

―¿¿Las qué?? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―¡Las _agmas!_ Las... pistolas. _¡Tigadlas!_

En ese momento oyeron unos chillidos agudos procedentes del exterior.

―¡Tienen a las chicas! ―dijo Courfeyrac, girándose hacia las voces. Combeferre lo sujetó antes de que se pusiera a descubierto―. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas!

Entonces hubo otro alarido más grave y aterrado.

―¡Aaaggghh! ¡ _Socoggo, socoggo,_ quitádmela! ¡Nooo, en la _caga_ no!

―Saben lo que se hacen ―dijo Combeferre―. Tú, corre y no te pares.

Courfeyrac lo miró fijamente.

―¿Vienes conmigo?

―Detrás de ti.

Courfeyrac asintió y respiró hondo.

―Ve con ellos ―dijo Grantaire a Enjolras sin dejar de estudiar la pared cosida a balazos. Parecía estar contando mentalmente.

―Ni lo pienses ―dijo Enjolras―, no pienso irme sin...

―¡No discutas y déjame hacer mi puto trabajo, Enjolras!

El repentino cambio en el tono de su voz hizo que Enjolras lo mirara petrificado. No sucedía con frecuencia que Grantaire le hablara de esa forma. Aquello rompía todos sus esquemas.

―¡Último aviso, mamones! ¡Salid u os sacamos y os desollamos vivos y no es ninguna jodida forma de hablar!

Sin dejar de mirar a Grantaire a los ojos, Enjolras se preparó para correr.

―Si no sales... ―le advirtió.

―Saldré. Si puedes, consigue un coche.

―¿Y tú? ―dijo Combeferre al ver que Grantaire no se movía.

―Tranquilo, tío desnudo ―sonrió Grantaire―. No pierdas la toalla.

Combeferre gruñó y fue a recoger sus pantalones, pero Grantaire los alcanzó primero, hizo una bola con ellos y los lanzó al aire.

―¡Hijo de...!

―¡Corred!

El estruendo de las detonaciones llenó la habitación, y el aire volvió a llenarse de balas. Courfeyrac saltó en pie y salió disparado hacia el baño, con Combeferre y Enjolras pisándole los talones.

Antes de que los pantalones tocaran el suelo acribillados a balazos, Grantaire ya había apretado el gatillo tres veces y estaba de nuevo a cubierto.

―¡Escapan por detrás! ―gritó el que llevaba la voz cantante y que Grantaire había reconocido como el chulo trajeado del casino. Así que la cosa iba con ellos. Era de esperar.

Siguió a cubierto mientras las balas hacían saltar el yeso de las paredes. En el suelo encontró sus gafas de sol de aviador.

―Los muy ladrones ―gruñó.

Comprobó el cargador y volvió a encajarlo de un golpe. Le iría bien un trago... para el pulso y eso.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras se descolgó por la ventana para caer sobre la grava del exterior. Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo esperaban al otro lado. En el interior ya no se oían disparos, pero no había forma de saber si aquello era buena señal o mala.

―Por aquí ―dijo Courfeyrac, echando a correr hacia el aparcamiento.

Combeferre y Enjolras lo siguieron pero, al doblar la esquina, se vieron sorprendidos por un frenazo y un chillido agudo a dos voces... todo un segundo antes de que el Mustang los atropellara.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac rodaron por el suelo mientras Enjolras caía sobre el capó. Al levantar la vista, vio que dos chicas lo miraban con horror a través del parabrisas.

―¡Lo siento! ―dijo Cosette, que iba al volante―. ¡Ha sido sin querer, habéis aparecido de...!

―¡Subid, subid, venga, subid! ―gritó Éponine.

El coche giró dejando rodadas en el pavimento mientras los tres subían a bordo. El motor rugió como un trueno cuando Cosette pisó a fondo.

―¡Esperad! ―gritó Enjolras al ver que se dirigían a la carretera.

Claquesous y Gueulemer los seguían corriendo tras la barandilla del porche.

―¡Espera, espera! ¡PARA!

Cosette frenó tan en seco que Courfeyrac se precipitó entre los asientos y sobre el regazo de Éponine..., lo que probablemente le salvara la vida cuando un disparo de escopeta atravesó la luna trasera justo donde habría estado su cabeza.

―¡Arranca! ―aulló Éponine.

―¡Espera! ―gritó Enjolras.

―¡Decidíos de una vez! ―sollozó Cosette. Se puso a cubierto detrás del salpicadero cuando más balas atravesaron los cristales―. Esta presión es muy negativa, lo dice mi terapeuta.

―¿Qué es ese olor? ―dijo Courfeyrac con la cabeza entre las piernas de Éponine.

La chica lo golpeó con saña.

―¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

―No, esperad... ―dijo Enjolras―. ¿Qué es ese olor?

Era más intenso ahora, químico y penetrante, como a...

―¡¡¡Gasolina!!!

―¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Bajaron atropellándose unos a otros en su precipitación por escapar. No llegaron muy lejos antes de que un disparo arrancara una lluvia de chispas a la carrocería y el coche saltara por los aires envuelto en llamas.

La fuerza de la explosión arrojó al suelo a los que corrían más rezagados. Courfeyrac, que seguía de pie, abrió la boca formando una “O” fascinada mientras el resplandor del incendio bañaba su rostro.

―¡Alucinante!

Combeferre lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó como a un cachorro del pellejo del cogote.

A pocos metros había una autocaravana Volkswagen con una margarita en la parte frontal. Éponine ya había forzado la puerta y se había sentado al volante. Las llaves estaban en el contacto.

―¡Vamos, sube! ―llamó Cosette a Enjolras, que estaba inmóvil y vigilaba el motel.

En ese momento, a través del resplandor de las llamas, vieron que Grantaire salía del motel con Babet y Montparnasse pisándole los talones.

―¡Grantaire! ―llamó Enjolras.

―¡Disparadle, matadlo! ―aulló Montparnasse.

Grantaire saltó la valla del porche para caer en el aparcamiento y corrió haciendo zigzags hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de un coche.

―¡Sube, tú! ―gritó Éponine a Enjolras―. ¡Lo recogeremos!

La autocaravana arrancó con un estertor mientras Enjolras subía a bordo. Éponine enfiló el aparcamiento con un giro suicida y pisó a fondo.

Enjolras se asomó a la ventanilla para ver que Grantaire había abandonado su refugio y que corría salvando la hilera de coches estacionados para interceptar la trayectoria de la caravana.

Mientras tanto, Gueulemer y Claquesous habían rodeado el aparcamiento y se encontraban ahora frente a ellos, directamente en el camino de la caravana y con las armas en alto.

Éponine afianzó las manos en el volante mientras la distancia se acortaba. No pensaba parar. No podían parar, comprendió Enjolras, y se arrojó sobre la puerta del habitáculo. El aire la succionó hacia fuera cuando la abrió para asomarse precariamente al vacío.

―¡Grantaire!

Grantaire corrió en diagonal para alcanzarlos un segundo demasiado tarde. Cosette y Courfeyrac fueron hasta el cristal trasero y se pegaron a él como ventosas.

―¡Corre, corre! ―lo alentaron, sus voces amortiguadas por el grueso cristal.

Grantaire hizo un último esfuerzo desesperado y logró ponerse a la altura de la caravana mientras la puerta se bamboleaba salvajemente. Enjolras le tendió la mano y Grantaire estiró la suya. Sus dedos se rozaron.

―¡Agarraos! ―gritó Éponine.

Claquesous disparó y uno de los espejos rodó hecho trizas por el asfalto.

―¡Vamos, R! ―aulló Enjolras.

Grantaire se abalanzó hacia adelante y la mano de Enjolras se cerró sobre la suya, izándolo hasta la caravana justo cuando Gueulemer y Claquesous saltaban para salvar sus vidas. Grantaire y Enjolras cayeron al interior uno sobre otro mientras el vehículo traqueteaba al alcanzar la carretera y se alejaba del motel a toda velocidad.

―Uff... eso... ha estado cerca ―resolló Grantaire esbozando una sonrisa sin aliento. Enjolras trató de devolvérsela desde el suelo, jadeando mientras la adrenalina latía con fuerza en sus sienes. Se miraron...

Por desgracia, todo el mundo sabe que determinados momentos sólo existen para que alguien venga y los joda.

― _Cofcofcof_ ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Id a un motel.

Sonaba como la peor idea que nadie hubiera sugerido jamás. Enjolras y Grantaire se separaron incómodamente y se sentaron en el suelo. Courfeyrac sujetó la puerta en uno de los bandazos y la cerró.

―No tardarán en seguirnos ―dijo mientras vigilaba la carretera.

Cosette esbozó la más inocente de las sonrisas.

―No lo creo.

 

xxx

 

En el motel, mientras las llamas del incendio aun crepitaban y los huéspedes más osados se asomaban tras las cortinas, los maltrechos miembros de Patron-Minette se reunían en torno al Hummer.

―¡Las han _gajado_ todas! ―dijo Gueulemer―. Hasta la de _gepuesto._

― _Cabgonas ―_ escupió Claquesous.

Montparnasse permanecía de espaldas a cierta distancia. Nadie le hablaba; nadie se atrevía.

―Mi coche... ―volvió a decir como en un mantra de muerte.

Los neumáticos del Porsche presentaban el mismo aspecto inservible. Y, a lo largo de todo un lateral, alguien había rayado sobre la reluciente pintura las tres palabras que mejor resumen la victoria:

QUE TE DEN

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac se desmoronó sobre un asiento mientras todos se acomodaban como podían. Todavía estaba temblando.

―¡Uau! Eso sí que ha sido lo más alucinante ―dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito―. Aunque no sé si quiero repetirlo.

Combeferre estaba sentado al otro lado del habitáculo, silencioso como una tumba y con la mirada fija al frente.

―Ferre ―llamó Courfeyrac. Su amigo no respondió―. Oye, _socio,_ ¿estás bien?

―Sí ―dijo él en voz baja y carente de inflexiones―. No ―dijo después, alzando una mirada furibunda―. ¡No, no estoy bien! ¿Cómo coño voy a estar bien? ¡Casi nos matan! En veinticuatro horas nos han tiroteado _tres_ veces, la policía nos busca por asesinato y ahora esa gente dice que va a desollarnos vivos. _Desollarnos-vivos,_ ¿es que nadie más lo ha oído? ¿A nadie le preocupa lo horripilante que es todo esto? Yo...

Se pasó las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse. No dio resultado. Y el hecho de que todos lo estuvieran mirando tampoco ayudó.

―Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí. Yo tenía una carrera, y planes, iba a ser médico, una persona normal con una vida normal. O todo lo normal que puede ser tu vida cuando tu padre baila en un club de stripers y tu madre hipoteca la casa para apostar al boxeo.

Cosette parpadeó, confusa.

―Querrás decir que tu madre baila y tu padre...

Combeferre la miró.

―No.

―Oh... cielos...

―Y un buen día... un día cualquiera estás desayunando con las mismas noticias deprimentes de siempre y de repente _“¡Eh, resulta que el mundo es una mierda! Hay demasiados cabrones abusando de su poder para sembrar la injusticia y nadie hace nada. ¡Hagámoslo nosotros! ¡Vayamos a Las Vegas, todo irá bieeeeen!”_ ―dijo mirando a Courfeyrac, que había retrocedido hasta encajarse en el respaldo de su asiento―. Pues grandes noticias: ¡nada ha ido bien! Es el destino, o el karma. No se puede ir por ahí matando a la gente, estoy casi seguro de que no está bien. No sé cómo dejé que me arrastraras hasta este infierno dejado de la mano de dios donde todo el mundo intenta matarnos mientras tú te dedicas a incendiar cosas y a ligar con esta... barbie oxigenada.

―¡Eh! ―se quejó Enjolras.

―Enjolras... ―susurró Grantaire―, creo que se refiere a ella.

Cosette dejó escapar una risita. Después frunció el ceño.

―¡Eh!

―Todo esto es una broma pesada ―continuó Combeferre―. ¡Y _tú_ no estás bien de la cabeza! ¡Madura, Courfeyrac! Esto no es un juego y tampoco es _alucinante_. Y, por lo que más quieras, deja de comportarte como un jodido ranger de Texas, ¡eres canadiense!

Courfeyrac se irguió con una honda inspiración indignada.

―¡Retira eso!

―Queréis parar de una vez ―gruñó Éponine.

―¡Y tú! ―exclamó Combeferre, mirando a la chica―. Tú siempre estás cabreada y eso me cabrea. Te crees muy lista, ¿no, Mata Hari? _“Hemos desactivado la alarma”_ ―dijo con voz de falsete―. ¡Ja! A vosotros no os conozco ―dijo a Enjolras y Grantaire― pero por vuestra culpa estoy desnudo en una caravana que _también_ hemos robado y no he podido ducharme después cavar en el desierto durante horas para enterrar el fiambre de vuestro maletero. ¿Quiere alguien decirme por qué vienen con nosotros? Por lo que sabemos, podrían ser asesinos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y culpable.

―Asesinos _sin escrúpulo_ s ―matizó Combeferre.

―Aaah ―asintieron todos. Después, Courfeyrac y Cosette se alejaron un poco de ellos, sólo por si acaso.

―Pero, ¡eh, _uau,_ es _alucinante_! Ahora podrán añadir escándalo público a los cargos por asesinato y robo y resistencia a la autoridad y vandalismo, pero no pasa nada porque, para cuando la policía nos encuentre, los mafiosos del acento raro ya nos habrán despellejado. JA, JA, JA.

―¿Ferre? ―llamó Courfeyrac con cautela―. Cálmate, ¿eh? Me estás asustando.

―Para aquí ―murmuró gélidamente Combeferre.

―No es buena idea ―dijo Éponine.

―¡QUE PARES!

La caravana frenó con un chirrido de neumáticos y cabeceó hacia adelante al detenerse bruscamente. Junto a la carretera parpadeaba el letrero de neón de un bar de moteros de aspecto poco recomendable. Combeferre se puso de pie, se ajustó la toalla y salió de la caravana.

Los demás se apelotonaron en la ventana para verlo dirigirse hacia al bar. Algunos de los moteros aparcados fuera lo miraron atónitos.

―¿Está bajo alguna clase de tratamiento? ―preguntó Enjolras con genuina preocupación.

―Pues... es un poco adicto a los parches de nicotina, ¿eso cuenta? ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―Sólo para que quede perfectamente claro ―dijo Cosette―, soy rubia natural.

No lo era.

 

xxx

 

Una densa niebla de humo de tabaco inundaba el establecimiento ocultando los carteles de “prohibido fumar”. Una clientela melenuda, tatuada y cargada de tachuelas se desperdigaba entre la barra y varias mesas de billar. Algunos miraron a Combeferre, otros silbaron e hicieron comentarios y uno se bajó las gafas de sol como si no acabara de dar crédito. Una camarera rellenita lo esquivó maniobrando la bandeja con habilidad y lo miró de arriba a abajo apreciativamente.

Combeferre se dirigió hacia donde se oía el repiqueteo de las bolas de billar. Un tipo rubio de largos bigotes estaba dando tiza a un taco. Era aproximadamente de su estatura. Combeferre se acercó para encontrarse frente a frente con él.

―Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y tus cigarrillos.

El tipo lo miró sin expresión.

―Conque sí, ¿eh? ―dijo. Se apoyó el taco en el hombro―. Mira, chaval... ―empezó, empujando a Combeferre con un dedo.

Lo del taco fue su primer error; lo del dedo, él último.

Combeferre tenía, digamos, datos precisos sobre anatomía humana. Y nadie se cría con una madre fanática de los deportes violentos sin aprender un par de cosas.

 

xxx

 

El repertorio musical de los bares de moteros es asombrosamente amplio. Por eso, nadie se explica el extraño fenómeno por el que, cuando uno entra o sale de ellos, invariablemente suena la misma canción.

La puerta del local se abrió para dejar escapar los invariables acordes de _“Bad to the bone”_ mientras un par de botas cruzaban el umbral. El mechero de gasolina prendió con un chasquido metálico y Combeferre inclinó la cabeza para encender un pitillo. Después se dirigió hacia la caravana. Todos retrocedieron hasta una distancia prudente cuando subió y se sentó.

―¿Qué... qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ―se atrevió a preguntar Courfeyrac.

―Hemos oído gritos ―dijo Cosette.

Combeferre dio una larga calada y sólo dijo:

―Arranca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena del bar de moteros es un cariñoso homenaje a la gran película de cosas que explotan Terminator 2.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	5. Walk on the wild side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos amigos y "viajes" inesperados.

 

Amanecía en el desierto tras otra noche en la carretera. El horizonte se encendía lentamente con un resplandor dorado, desplazando las sombras plomizas mientras la caravana proseguía su marcha sin destino.

Éponine no había dejado que nadie la sustituyera al volante. Conducía con la vista fija en la carretera y sin levantar el pie del acelerador, fingiendo que no notaba la mirada llena de preguntas de Cosette. En su mente había una única idea fija: poner tantas millas de por medio como fuera posible.

Los chicos se habían acomodado en el habitáculo. Algunos habían intentado dormir, pero estaban demasiado cansados para eso.

―Así que diez millones ―estaba diciendo Courfeyrac en medio de un bostezo―. Ya decía yo que todo esto era un poco exagerado sólo por un coche.

Grantaire suspiró con resignación. Ya había superado las fases de negación, resentimiento y profunda amargura existencial. La fase optimista de “por lo menos seguimos vivos” era más para la gente como Courfeyrac, incapaz de contemplar la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal ni siquiera cuando ya habían salido mal. El joven conservaba casi intactos el buen humor y la presencia de ánimo, y sólo de vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas en dirección a Combeferre, que hablaba poco y se dedicaba a fumar un cigarrillo tras otro. Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría cuando se le acabaran.

―La verdad ―siguió diciendo Courfeyrac― es que un maletero lleno de dinero suena mejor que un maletero lleno de cadáver.

―Nadie os obligó a robarnos el coche ―gruñó Enjolras, que no acababa de superar los dos intentos consecutivos de atropello, uno de ellos con éxito.

―¡Eh! Vosotros me secuestrasteis y no me oiréis quejarme ―replicó Courfeyrac.

―¿Sabéis quién más no se queja? ―intervino Éponine sin apartar la vista de la carretera―: El juez Wright.

Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo. Hubo un clic metálico cuando Combeferre encendió otro cigarrillo.

―Ya era hora de que alguien lo mencionara ―dijo alzando la mirada hacia Enjolras.

―Trevor Wright era una lacra para el sistema y para la sociedad ―replicó Enjolras con más pasión que cautela―. La justicia no es digna de tal nombre mientras continúe legitimando a jueces como él.

―Así que lo matasteis ―concluyó Combeferre.

―Nadie ha dicho eso.

Courfeyrac soltó un bufido.

―¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le dijisteis que sólo queríais _hablar civilizadamente_ y se hizo el harakiri con el picahielos?

Enjolras frunció el ceño. Francamente, no entendía por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba tan mal cuando intentaba ser diplomático.

―Ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba muerto hasta que lo oímos por la radio ―dijo Grantaire―. Tuvimos que dejar el casino con cierta prisa después de vuestro numerito de aficionados.

―Sí, claro, porque lo de Casius McNamara fue un trabajo muy profesional ―gruñó Courfeyrac cruzándose de brazos.

―No me hagas hablar de McNamara ―dijo Enjolras.

―Por favor, no le hagas hablar de McNamara ―rogó Grantaire.

―Supongo que a él tampoco lo matasteis ―dijo Combeferre, dejando escapar el humo con el grado de indiferencia que sólo se alcanza al cruzar la barrera de la crisis nerviosa.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

―Pues no lo creeréis, pero... ―Miró a Enjolras, cuyo ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus rubias cejas amenazaban con fundirse en una sola.

―Sólo le dije que queríamos hablar civilizadamente ―admitió a regañadientes―. Y, de repente, sin ningún motivo...

―Yo sé el motivo ―murmuró Courfeyrac.

 _―Sin ningún motivo_ ―repitió Enjolras, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia―, gritó y salió corriendo. Y había... unas escaleras...

―Muy largas ―aportó Grantaire.

―¡Le dijimos que no corriera! ―se defendió Enjolras.

―Hola ―dijo una tímida vocecita.

―Se lo dijimos ―suspiró Grantaire con resignación―, pero la gente parece tener ciertos prejuicios a la hora de aceptar consejos de desconocidos que irrumpen en su casa de madrugada. ¿Podéis creerlo?

―Yo no ―dijo Combeferre.

―Esto... hola.

La caravana paró en seco con un ruidoso frenazo.

Para cuando se hubo detenido del todo, seis pares de ojos estaban clavados en el fondo del habitáculo y seis armas cargadas apuntaban en la misma dirección.

El blanco parecía ser... una mata de pelo rubio pajizo y un poncho a rayas con un hippie dentro.

―¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién coño eres tú? ―preguntó Éponine, saliendo del estupor generalizado.

El hippie los miró. Era un chico de unos veinte años que, pese a su aspecto soñoliento, parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse apropiadamente sorprendido. La visión de todas aquellas armas encañonándole fue de gran ayuda.

―Soy Jean ―dijo―. Um, Jehan. Prouvaire.

 _―¿Y qué_ estás haciendo aquí, Jean Jehan Prouvaire? ―volvió a preguntar Éponine.

―Pues... yo vivo aquí ―murmuró el chico.

Adosado al techo, notaron todos por primera vez, había un pequeño habitáculo con espacio para una cama.

―¿Quieres decir... que has estado ahí todo el tiempo? ―dijo Cosette con incredulidad―. ¿Mientras nos disparaban y todo lo demás?

El chico no respondió. Parecía estar atando cabos.

―¿Me estáis secuestrando? ―preguntó con una mirada de profunda sospecha.

Las armas bajaron de golpe.

―Nonononono...

Cinco noes. Y todo el mundo sabe lo que eso significa.

―Vale, sí ―admitió Grantaire.

―Pero ha sido sin querer ―añadió Courfeyrac.

―Bueno ―dijo Jehan, mostrando una admirable (y preocupante) entereza ante la fatalidad―. Pero no tenéis por qué hacerlo, ¿sabéis? Además, yo no tengo dinero ni drogas ni nada.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada larga y evidente.

―Bueno, vale, puede que tenga un poco de hierba ―admitió de mala gana―. Mirad, os la doy si os vais sin (y esto es importante) sin matarme ni violarme ni nada de eso ―dijo mirándolos uno a uno. Se detuvo en Courfeyrac, ladeó la cabeza pensativamente y añadió―: Lo segundo es negociable en tu caso... ¡Pero lo primero no bajo ningún concepto!

A Courfeyrac se le cayó la pistola. Que se disparara hubiera sido una buena metáfora... aunque, probablemente, también un lamentable accidente mortal.

Combeferre respiró hondo.

―Está bien, cálmate, nadie va a matarte ―dijo con la sensación culpable de no estar siendo del todo sincero―. Lamentamos mucho todo esto, pero ahora mismo tenemos prisa y no podemos parar. Si quieres, puedes bajarte. _Por favor, bájate._

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió Jehan― ¿Es que sois... proscritos o algo así?

―Eso es ―dijo Courfeyrac con orgullo, y añadió “proscrito” a su lista de palabras sexy.

―¡Uau! ―exclamó Jehan, mirándolos como si fueran estrellas de cine―. Pero eso es alucinante.

Con gran sentido de la responsabilidad moral, Combeferre puso el seguro a su arma y la guardó.

―Estamos huyendo de la justicia ―explicó Courfeyrac.

―Y de los Ángeles del Infierno, posiblemente ―aportó Grantaire, mirando de soslayo a Combeferre. Courfeyrac asintió y añadió:

―Y también de la... la mafia francesa.

―¿La mafia francesa? ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Pero eso existe?

―¿Mafia francesa? ―preguntó Jehan―. ¿Es alguna clase de bollo con pasas?

―Eso es, estamos huyendo de un bollo con pasas ―gruñó Éponine, que volvió a ponerse al volante. Sus prioridades seguían estando claras.

―Me encantaría un bollo con pasas ―suspiró Cosette mientras la caravana arrancaba.

―Tengo galletas caseras ―ofreció Jehan, hospitalario―. Pero no llevan pasas.

―Ya me imagino lo que llevan ―masculló Combeferre.

―¿Llevan beicon frito? ―preguntó Enjolras.

Todos lo miraron. Porque era el único que parecía _(parecía)_ casi cuerdo, y de repente esto. Enjolras frunció el ceño.

―Hace tres estados que no como nada que no se sirva con beicon frito ―se explicó con irritación.

―Qué va, compi ―dijo Jehan―, yo no como animales ni partes de animales ni nada que proceda de ningún animal.

Enjolras lo miró con una nueva simpatía cautelosa.

―Creo que me gustaría una galleta.

―Esto... Enjolras ―le advirtió Grantaire.

―¡Qué!

La caravana traqueteó de repente con un sonido que, en un osado alarde onomatopéyico, podría describirse como “ _traca traca crac crac ¡pum!”_ Seguido de un prolongado _“prrrrrf”._

Sus sorprendidos ocupantes se miraron unos a otros. Courfeyrac decidió ser previsor:

―Yo no he sido.

 

xxx

 

El sol estaba en su cenit.

No era uno de esos soles amables que invitan a pasar el día de picnic en el parque. Este sol era una feroz bola de radiación que estaba friendo el desierto y todo lo que contenía.

Sobre el asfalto humeante y pegajoso, la caravana rodaba muy lentamente.

―Yo sólo quería hacer un mundo menos injusto ―sollozó Courfeyrac mientras empujaba.

―Yo sólo quería ir a las Fiji ―dijo Grantaire con los rizos sudorosos pegados a la frente.

―¿Querida? ―llamó Combeferre.

 _―¿Siií?_ ―dijo Éponine entre los dientes apretados.

―La próxima vez que robemos un vehículo, yo elijo.

―Vete al infierno, listillo.

―Demasiado tarde.

―Dios mío, qué calor hace ―suspiró Cosette arrastrando los pies detrás de los cuatro que formaban la fuerza motriz de la caravana. Se había atado la camiseta de Guns N’ Roses con un nudo y se abanicaba con un plato de latón―. Chicos, ¿creéis que falta mucho?

―¿Para morir? ―dijo Combeferre―. No, ya debemos estar casi a punto.

―Yo digo que dejemos aquí este trasto ―gruñó Grantaire.

―Y al hippie ―aportó Éponine

―Sobre todo al hippie ―dijo Combeferre.

―Eso haberlo pensado antes de robarme y secuestrarme ―dijo una voz malhumorada sobre sus cabezas.

Jehan viajaba sobre el techo de la caravana con las piernas y los brazos cruzados para reforzar su indignación. Parecía una versión descolorida de Toro Sentado a la sombra de un paraguas con gatitos pintados.

―¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre quién robó o secuestró a quién? ―se quejó Courfeyrac.

―Eh, amigo ―llamó Éponine dirigiéndose a Grantaire―. Será mejor que vigiles al Mayor Tom.

Grantaire se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro.

―¡Enjolras, vamos!

A unos cien metros de distancia, Enjolras caminaba de espaldas contemplando el cielo con fascinación.

―¡Valor, y adelante! ―exclamaba blandiendo heroicamente media galleta―: ¡Caminamos hacia la unión de los pueblos! ¡Caminamos hacia la unidad del hombre! ¡No más facciones, no más parásitos! Uy, mira, un lagarto...

―¿Pero qué dice? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―Es un discurso bastante impresionante ―consideró Combeferre―. Menos la parte del lagarto.

―Yo lo del lagarto no lo he entendido ―dijo Cosette.

―El lagarto es una metáfora, compi ―le explicó Jehan.

―¿Una metáfora de qué? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―Pues de... esto... del sistema sociopolítico dominante que obliga a las clases obreras a arrastrarse por el polvo. Eso es.

―...esas son las terribles condiciones de la conquista del porvenir. ¡Una revolución es un peaje! ―seguía diciendo Enjolras.

―¿Dónde? ―dijo Courfeyrac, asomándose al lateral de la caravana―. ¿Alguien tiene suelto?

―Eso sí era una metáfora, Courf ―le explicó Combeferre pacientemente.

Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza.

―Menudo viaje. ¿Te queda alguna galleta?

―Que va, compi ―dijo Jehan―. Se las ha comido todas.

―¡...porque sin cohesión social no puede haber progreso! ―seguía declamando Enjolras en un despliegue de pasión psicotrópica.

―Ay, por el amor de dios ―se quejó Éponine―, ¿no puedes decirle que se calle?

―Ni se me ocurriría intentarlo ―suspiró Grantaire.

―¿Y dices que se llama Enjolras? ―comentó Combeferre pensativamente―. ¿ _Ese_ Enjolras?

Grantaire torció el gesto.

―¿Qué Enjolras? ―preguntó Courfeyrac―. ¿Es que es famoso o algo así?

―¡Cielos! ―Cosette se giró para espiar a Enjolras con renovado interés―. ¿Es algún actor o modelo? Es muy guapo, ahora que lo dices.

Nubes negras planearon sobre la paciencia de Éponine.

―Es el Fiscal General ―explicó Combeferre mirando a Grantaire de reojo.

―¿Cómo? ¿De todo el país? ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―¿No es un poco, bueno... joven? ―se preguntó Cosette, algo decepcionada.

―¿Y un pelín anti-sistema? ―dijo Éponine a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos. Enjolras se había detenido en medio de la carretera y estaba amenazando con el puño al sol.

Grantaire se resignó.

―Es su padre, ¿de acuerdo? Su padre es el Fiscal General.

Éponine dejó escapar un bufido vengativo.

―¿Así que sólo es uno de esos niños ricos pasando el tiempo durante las vacaciones de Harvard? Ya me parecía... ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El hijo blanco del Presidente?

Grantaire sonrió de medio lado y sin alegría; estaba claro que no habían visto al Fiscal.

―A juzgar por el numerito de anoche ―consideró Combeferre―, supongo que es su guardaespaldas.

Todos lo miraron en silencio. Grantaire suspiró. Intentaba tomarse su trabajo con profesionalidad, pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil cuando Enjolras aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para conseguir que más gente armada y evidentemente desequilibrada quisiera matarlo. Le había aconsejado que no hablara del dinero. Había intentado advertirle sobre las galletas _100% vegetales y socialmente responsables_ del hippie, pero ¿lo había escuchado? Noooo.

―¿Y por qué necesita un guardaespaldas? ―preguntó Jehan desde el techo.

―Pues verás ―empezó Grantaire―, no es que lo necesite. Sólo... lo tolera, por así decirlo. Yo solía trabajar para el Fiscal, hasta que él me encargó que vigilara a su hijo. Se ha aficionado demasiado a tocarle los huevos a la gente equivocada, pero él no tenía que saberlo. En teoría, no debería saber que existo.

―¿En teoría? ―dijo Cosette.

―Fue un fallo de cálculo, ¿vale?

―¿Cómo de grande? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

Grantaire se mordisqueó el labio.

―Bien, puede... que yo me acercara demasiado, y puede que él me, um, me tomara por un acosador y me atacara con... un bote de pimienta.

―¿De gas pimienta? ―se alarmó Courfeyrac.

―Pues... no. Me temo que es bastante literal para algunas cosas.

―¿Cosas como que, cuando un hippie te ofrece galletas, no se refiere a leche y oreos?

―A mis galletas no les pasa nada ―se indignó Jehan―. Son 100% naturales.

―Eso me temo ―murmuró Grantaire para sí. Después continuó―: Así que, cuando pude dejar de estornudar, se lo expliqué todo...

_«―¿Guardaespaldas? ―había dicho Enjolras entre las sombras de aquel callejón junto a su apartamento. Caía una fina llovizna que empezaba a calar su ropa―. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que estoy en peligro?_

_―¿De verdad no has notado nada? ―se sorprendió Grantaire, que ya estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies._

_―Bueno..., algo empecé a sospechar después del cuarto piano que se desplomó desde una grúa ―consideró Enjolras pensativamente. Después sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia―: Mira, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te vayas sin montar una escena?_

_―¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que conserve mi trabajo si lo hago? ―dijo Grantaire miserablemente._

_¿Había alguna posibilidad de que lo volviera a ver?_

_Enjolras lo miró en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Después le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a su apartamento._

_―Vamos ―dijo simplemente._

_―¿Qué?_

_―No tienes que quedarte aquí. Puedes dormir en el sofá.»_

Courfeyrac parpadeó.

―Esa es la historia más absurda que he oído nunca.

―¿Sí? ―dijo Grantaire, aunque tenía que reconocer que lo era―. ¿Cuál es la tuya con Dennis Hopper?

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros.

―Mi compañero de piso se mudó. Puse un anuncio. Combeferre apareció. Títulos de crédito.

―¿Y ya estaba chalado cuando lo conociste o eso ocurrió después? ―preguntó Éponine.

―Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis? ―les recordó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac lo miró de reojo. Puede que él no tuviera un guardaespaldas, pero sí un compañero de piso que solía ser la persona más sensata y razonable que conocía, y que siempre había cuidado de él. Ahora, por su culpa, Combeferre estaba metido en aquel lío y probablemente lo odiaba. Courfeyrac se forzó a sonreír. Nadie notó la diferencia.

―Señalad a una sola persona de aquí que os parezca cuerda ―dijo.

Nadie pudo replicar.

 


	6. Somebody to love

 

Otro motel en mitad de ninguna parte; otro tembloroso letrero de neón.

 _Motel Palm Beach_ , anunciaba.

No había ninguna playa ni tampoco palmeras a la vista, aunque para ser justos sí había ingentes cantidades de arena.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras llevaba cinco minutos con la cabeza bajo el grifo del lavabo.

―No ha tenido gracia ―gruñó, resentido.

―La verdad es que un poco sí ―tuvo que confesar Grantaire, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados―. Sobre todo cuando te has puesto a explicarle la infamia de la sociedad del consumo a ese zorro atropellado. Creo que intentaba resucitar para irse corriendo.

―Pudiste avisarme ―replicó Enjolras airadamente―. Se supone que es tu trabajo.

―Oye, oye ―se defendió Grantaire―. No quería decir que te lo dije pero te lo dije. “Enjolras, no es buena idea”, recuerdo que dije. “Deja esas galletas, Enjolras”. Estoy seguro de que te lo dije.

―Pero no me dijiste por qué.

Enjolras cerró el grifó y se apoyó en la pila con el pelo chorreando sobre sus ojos. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y le rugía el estómago. No había estado tan hambriento en toda su vida.

―¿Quieres otro sándwich de ensalada de huevo? ―ofreció Grantaire lleno de intención.

―¡No! ―Era la primera vez en seis años que Enjolras se saltaba su dieta vegana y se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo.

―Vamos, vamos, todavía no es delito comerse un sándwich. O, bueno, o cuatro.

La sonrisa que Enjolras no veía pero sí intuía le estaba haciendo rechinar los dientes. Tanteó buscando una toalla y no la encontró. El agua le estaba empapando la espalda y había formado un charco en el suelo cuando se giró bruscamente hacia Grantaire.

―Oye, no hace falta que... ¡uaaaa!

Sus pies descalzos resbalaron en las baldosas mojadas y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Pudo ser espectacularmente doloroso si Grantaire no lo hubiera atrapado al vuelo sujetándolo por la cintura.

Enjolras se quedó muy quieto donde estaba, apretado con fuerza contra su pecho, y alzó cautelosamente la mirada. Sus rodillas habían olvidado su función primordial.

―No temas ―le dijo Grantaire amablemente―, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

―... ―dijo Enjolras enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Lo intentó de nuevo―: ¿Qué secreto?

―La ensalada de huevo.

―Claro. ―Enjolras sentía los brazos de Grantaire rodeándole. Podía notar las sólidas formas de su cuerpo contra él―. Ya puedes soltarme.

―Ah. Sí. Disculpa.

Grantaire se retiró dejándolo en dudoso equilibrio y le ofreció una toalla. Enjolras la aceptó y bajó la cabeza para secarse el pelo. No se había sentido tan incómodo desde el infame incidente de las palomitas de microondas, en el que definitivamente prefería no pensar.

―Gracias ―dijo quedamente desde las profundidades de la toalla.

―No hay de qué ―sonrió Grantaire―. Joder, Enj, eres un maldito imán para los accidentes. ¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir cinco minutos mientras me doy una ducha?

La imagen mental se formó traicioneramente antes de que Enjolras estuviera prevenido. Bien mirado, el incidente de las palomitas era bastante inofensivo.

―Me refería a lo de anoche ―aclaró en voz baja. Pasó junto a Grantaire tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible y salió del baño―. Te pusiste en grave peligro y...

Y probablemente les salvara a todos la vida. Por fortuna no lo dijo, o lo que estaba a punto de suceder hubiera resultado aun más humillante.

―No tenías que hacerlo ―concluyó con sencillez.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros y lo siguió a la habitación.

―La verdad es que tu padre me paga por hacerlo, así que...

Los ojos de Enjolras se entornaron peligrosamente. Por eso no se podía ser amable con Grantaire.

―Bien ―dijo secamente. Se embutió una camiseta con movimientos bruscos y se encerró en un silencio ultrajado.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ―preguntó Grantaire advirtiendo el súbito descenso de temperatura.

―Nada. Olvida lo que he dicho. La próxima vez procura que te maten y quizá cobres un extra.

―¿Pero qué...? ―dijo Grantaire, confundido―. ¿Qué ha pasado con “gracias”? Era un cambio agradable para variar.

―A veces se me olvida que sólo te importa el dinero.

―Eh, eh, eh ―se indignó Grantaire―. Discúlpame, pero recuerdo nítidamente haber renunciado a diez millones porque era lo que tú querías, así que explícame cómo es que _sólo me importa el dinero._

―Era lo correcto.

―¿Lo correc...? Joder, Enjolras, ¿es que sigues pensando que esos tipos son unos honrados oficinistas? Dinero sucio, te lo dije: sucio y pegajoso dinero negro, y ahora podría ser nuestro.

―Nuestro, no ―lo corrigió Enjolras, terminante―. Nada de nuestro. Tuyo y mío, si acaso, y yo no quiero tener nada que ver. Por mí, puedes cogerlo todo y largarte a Hawái...

―A las Fiji.

―¡Donde sea! Vuelve a Las Vegas y derróchalo en alcohol y apuestas. Así todos ganamos: tú vives el “Gran Sueño Americano” y yo consigo librarme de ti.

Grantaire se quedó mirándolo muy serio.

―No necesitabas ser tan franco ―dijo en voz baja.

Enjolras endureció su expresión.

―Tampoco te necesito a ti ―dijo contra todas las evidencias posibles.

Sólo le había permitido quedarse porque de lo contrario su padre hubiera enviado a otro, y la discreción de Grantaire estaba más o menos garantizada. El acuerdo era ventajoso para ambos: Grantaire conservaba su empleo y Enjolras su independencia.

Las cosas podrían haber sido sencillas. Pero no lo eran.

―¿Y qué harás? ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Seguir tú solo con esto? ¿Sea lo que sea esto?

―¿Qué más te da lo que haga? Además, no estoy solo.

―¿No hablarás en serio? ―se horrorizó Grantaire―. ¿Es que piensas asociarte con esos pirados?

―Por lo menos, ellos tienen principios.

Grantaire respiró hondo y trató de aclarar sus ideas. No dio resultado.

―Mira, Enjolras, no quisiera provocarte un conflicto de valores, pero alguien con principios hubiera llamado a la policía después de descubrir un cadáver en el maletero de su coche _ro-ba-do._ Puede que mataran al juez o puede que no, pero algo me dice que no son de fiar.

―¿Y quién lo es para ti? No confías en nadie, no crees en nada; te trae sin cuidado lo que pase a tu alrededor siempre que no te pase a ti.

―¡De eso se trata! ―exclamó Grantaire perdiendo la paciencia―. Todo lo conviertes en una maldita causa, y lo peor es que sientes la necesidad obsesiva de implicar a todo el mundo sin importar las consecuencias. Por eso no tienes amigos; no tienes la menor consideración con la gente.

―¡Qué! ―se indignó Enjolras―. ¿Pero qué dices? Yo tengo muchos amigos.

―¿Sí? ¿Y dónde están?

―En... la cárcel ―murmuró Enjolras con un pequeño traspié en la inflexión de la voz―. En el hospital. Han tenido que dejar el país... Pero mantenemos el contacto. Feuilly aun me escribe desde Polonia.

―¿Para decirte qué?

―Pues... No es asunto tuyo ―concluyó Enjolras, desesperado por cambiar de tema―. El caso es... ¡El caso eres tú! Si no te importa lo que hacemos, quizá deberías dejarlo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

―No creo que puedan empeorar. ¿Dónde vas?

―A tomar el aire ―respondió Enjolras dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Déjalo ―dijo Grantaire, cogiendo su chaqueta de un manotazo―. Ya me voy yo.

―Bien.

―¡Bien! ―Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

―¡Grantaire!

Grantaire se giró para mirarlo. La expresión apagada de sus ojos hizo que Enjolras estuviera tentado de decir algo razonable. Pero sólo tentado.

―Si no vas a volver, deja aquí las llaves.

Los nudillos de Grantaire se volvieron blancos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Se sacó del bolsillo las llaves de la habitación, las estampó en la endeble mesa de la entrada y salió.

―¡Y no des un...! ―le advirtió Enjolras.

_¡BLAM!_

Un poco de yeso se desprendió del techo.

Enjolras maldijo entre dientes y se sentó en la cama.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire salió a la calle caminando a grandes pasos y encendió un cigarrillo de forma maníaca.

Insufrible. Tenía que ser el mayor cretino sobre la faz de la tierra, y tenía que tocarle a él cuidar de su culo de niño mimado cuando el culo en cuestión era el cincuenta por ciento del problema. Había que ser muy cínico para pensar así, pero esa era su especialidad. No era tan estúpido como para hacerse ilusiones, pero no le parecía que un poco de gratitud fuera tanto pedir. Seguro que en las Fiji había personas igual de deseables que no eran unos ingratos petulantes, o que al menos se molestarían en fingir que no lo eran al olor de unos cuantos millones. Se dice mucho que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero Grantaire estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Rodeó el motel hasta la parte trasera, donde habían aparcado la caravana para que no se viera desde la carretera. En el silencio del desierto, los acordes desafinados de una armónica estaban ahuyentando a todos los grillos en una milla a la redonda.

―¡Eh, hippie!

Una desgreñada cabeza rubia se asomó desde el techo de la caravana.

―Hola, compi.

Grantaire dio una última calada y tiró la colilla al suelo de grava.

―¿Tienes herramientas?

 

xxx

 

Hacía mucho que el agua caliente se había acabado cuando Combeferre salió de la ducha. Esta vez, salió completamente vestido. Cometería muchos errores en la vida, pero ese ya no.

Courfeyrac había regresado con algunas provisiones de gasolinera. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las mejillas quemadas por el sol y su mejor cara de perrito mojado. Combeferre lo ignoró y pasó de largo en dirección a su propia cama para descubrir que había un intruso en ella.

Desde la colcha no muy limpia pero sí muy hortera lo vigilaba lo que parecía un... armadillo de peluche con ventosas y un cartel. “Conduce con precaución” había sido tachado con rotulador y sustituido por un tentativo “¿Me odias?”.

Combeferre suspiró cansadamente.

―No te odio.

―¿De verdad? ―se animó Courfeyrac.

―Se lo decía al armadillo ―aclaró Combeferre. Se sentó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo.

Courfeyrac había bajado la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente con los cordones de sus zapatillas.

―A ti tampoco te odio ―se ablandó Combeferre.

―Sé que no sirve de mucho ―murmuró Courfeyrac―, pero lo siento. Siento que por mi culpa estemos en este lío.

Combeferre dejó escapar el humo sin saborear ni una calada.

―No es culpa tuya ―tuvo que admitir. Había sido su decisión, y no tenía derecho a pagar su frustración con Courfeyrac o con los otros. No había sido propio de él, o eso quería creer. Quizá, después de todo, sí fuera el cretino que parecía―. Lamento lo de anoche, no sé qué me pasó. Les debo a todos una disculpa. Y a ti. Sobre todo a ti.

Y especialmente a los moteros. Pobre gente. Estaban allí tan tranquilos, sin molestar a nadie... Pero eso ya no tenía arreglo. Salvo, quizá, con un buen seguro dental.

―No seas tan duro contigo mismo ―dijo Courfeyrac comprensivamente―. Hemos estado bajo mucha presión. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a comportarse como un demente alguna vez.

Combeferre lo miró muy serio. Courfeyrac le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

―Tengo que dejar esta mierda ―gruñó Combeferre apagando el cigarrillo bruscamente. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al armadillo que lo juzgaba con la mirada.

―Creí que hacíamos algo bueno ―se lamentó Courfeyrac―. Quizá bueno no, pero pensé que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que no lo pensé muy bien. Ahora mismo sólo quiero volver a casa.

―Courfeyrac, ¿no lo entiendes? ―le dijo Combeferre en voz baja, tratando de suavizar con su tono la gravedad de sus palabras―. No podemos volver a casa.

―Todo se arreglará ―dijo Courfeyrac―. De algún modo.

Combeferre contempló el brillo ausente en los ojos de su amigo. Incluso cuando no sonreía, se intuía en sus comisuras la sombra de su sonrisa presta a desplegarse, radiante y poderosa, capaz de aligerar la carga más pesada.

―Lo crees realmente, ¿verdad?

Courfeyrac bostezó y se echó en la cama.

―Pues claro.

Puede que fuera una mala decisión, pensó Combeferre mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos. Puede que la tomara por los motivos incorrectos. Sin duda eran el peor momento posible y el peor lugar del mundo.

Pero no podía ser la persona equivocada.

 

xxx

 

El resplandor intermitente de la televisión bañaba las paredes de la habitación a oscuras. La prensa seguía especulando acerca del asesinato del juez Trevor Wright, y ya se empezaba a hablar de la desaparición de Casius McNamara. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Al menos no se hablaba del incidente de la noche anterior, pero eso era de esperar. Un tiroteo sin víctimas en un motel de mala muerte no era noticia en ninguna parte.

Éponine trataba de ignorar la mirada de Cosette mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación fingiendo estar ocupada. Cosette se acurrucaba en la cama sin más ropa que un top de tirantes y unas bragas con lacitos, porque era la clase de chica que excluía sistemáticamente a otras chicas de su sentido del pudor. Demasiadas fiestas de pijamas, suponía Éponine, que nunca había ido a ninguna. No sabía por qué aquello la irritaba tanto, pero desde que Courfeyrac estaba en el mapa la compañía de Cosette le resultaba cada vez más perturbadora. Había estado a punto de sugerir que los dos compartieran habitación, pero entonces ella hubiera tenido que dormir con el psicópata de su amigo y eso sólo podía terminar con otro cadáver.

No, gracias.

―Deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres?―gruñó―. Si vas a decir algo, dilo y ya está.

―Lo siento ―musitó Cosette―. Es sólo que... ahora estamos solas.

―Lo había notado.

_Créeme._

―Escucha ―empezó Cosette en tono razonable―, entiendo que no quieras que lo sepan los chicos...

―¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen esos tíos?

―No... ―mintió Cosette―. Supongo que no.

Éponine bufó y apagó la televisión, dejando la habitación sumida en el resplandor de neón que entraba a intervalos por la ventana.

―A mí puedes contármelo ―insistió Cosette―. Sea lo que sea.

Éponine se giró para mirar a su amiga. Cosette se había sentado en la cama y se abrazaba a la almohada con brazos y piernas. Parecía preocupada y un poco asustada.

Sólo que no lo suficiente.

―¿Y si te pidiera que nos fuéramos de aquí? ―dijo Éponine.

Ella ni siquiera quería detenerse, pero el vehículo estaba completamente inutilizado y todos estaban exhaustos.

―¿Quién era esa gente, Éponine? ―preguntó Cosette abiertamente―. Los conocías. Te conocían.

Éponine negó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

―Vámonos, Cosette ―rogó―. Ahora mismo.

―¿Pero cómo...?

―Puedo conseguir un coche.

―¿Pero y... y los chicos?

Éponine sabía que no la convencería. Cosette era así, abierta y afectuosa por naturaleza. No hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas que conocía a aquellos idiotas y ya se preocupaba por ellos como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida. Con ella había actuado igual, así que no podía reprochárselo. Las chicas como Cosette despreciaban a la gente como ella, pero Cosette no era... no era como las chicas como Cosette.

Éponine tenía siete años la primera vez que los servicios sociales la llevaron a la casa de acogida de los padres de Cosette. Éponine no quería estar allí, y tampoco quería saber nada de aquella mocosa de papá que la invitaba a tomar el té con sus muñecas como si aquello tuviera algo de divertido.

Así que se escapó.

Fueron años difíciles, pero cuáles no. Las cosas siguieron su cauce y Éponine acabó en el lugar que le correspondía: en lo más bajo y sórdido de aquella sociedad que se jactaba de ser el “mundo libre”. No volvió a ver a Cosette hasta pasados muchos años, cuando descubrió que se había prometido con el único hombre decente con el que Éponine se había atrevido a soñar. Si al menos hubiera podido odiarla... Pero, una vez más, lo intentó y fracasó por completo. Éponine era una perdedora, y él, un completo idiota por dejarla. Nunca encontraría a nadie como ella.

Y Éponine tampoco.

Resignada, se encogió sobre sí misma y se abrazó las rodillas. Cosette se acercó para rodearla con los brazos.

 ―Si no quieres decírmelo, no volveré a preguntarte ―prometió― Pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Éponine se encogió en su abrazo.

―Yo no te convengo, Cosette. No sabes nada de mí o de mi pasado.

―No me importa quién fueras en el pasado. Sé quién eres ahora y eso me basta.

―¿Lo sabes? ―casi rió Éponine―. Eso es asombroso. Ojalá lo supiera yo.

 ―Tonta ―suspiró Cosette junto a su oído. Éponine sintió calor y frío cuando sus labios depositaron un tierno beso en su mejilla―. ¿Crees que eres la única? No te ofendas, pero no eres tan especial.

El resplandor de neón seguía dibujando sus dos siluetas entrelazadas cuando Cosette se quedó dormida. Éponine la contempló pensativamente durante unos minutos. Después, procurando no despertarla, se levantó, cerró la puerta con llave y apoyó una silla contra el pomo. Comprobó el cargador de su arma, y sólo entonces se echó en la cama vacía para quedarse mirando el techo a oscuras.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

 

xxx

 

―Pásame la llave de torque ―pidió Grantaire.

Jehan estudió el pequeño montón de herramientas dispares con expresión preocupada.

―¿Es, um, la cosa que parece un pirulí de plástico?

Grantaire se arrastró para salir de debajo de la caravana con la linterna entre los dientes, cogió lo que necesitaba y volvió abajo. Jehan se inclinó para ver lo que hacía.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a reparar coches?

―Por ahí ―dijo Grantaire vagamente.

Lo que había aprendido “por ahí” era más bien a desguazarlos, pero no vio la necesidad de marizarlo. Grantaire había aprendido muchas cosas “por ahí”. Lo que lo distinguía de otros chicos que, como él, habían crecido sin familia en los bajos fondos, era que él había decidido utilizar lo que sabía para encontrar un trabajo honrado. Había llegado alto, vaya que sí. Había conseguido trabajar para el Fiscal General, y eso era mucho más de lo que alguien con un historial más bien borroso y cierta tendencia a empinar el codo podía esperar. Todo iba perfectamente, y entonces Su Señoría en persona volvía a ponerlo al margen de la ley.

Irónico giro argumental.

Grantaire recordaba bien el día fatal. El Fiscal lo había llamado a su despacho y le entregó una foto.

_«Grantaire la estuvo mirando diez segundos sin parpadear. Lo primero que pensó... Lo primero que pensó no es apto para reproducirlo aquí, pero lo segundo que pensó fue que aquel chico no tenía aspecto de haber hecho nada para merecerlo. Parecía un ángel con vaqueros gastados. Grantaire dejó la foto sobre la reluciente mesa de caoba._

_―Con todos los respetos, no ―dijo al Fiscal―. Puede usted confiar en mi discreción si decide encargárselo a alguien más, pero yo no hago esa clase de trabajos. Espero que lo comprenda._

_Su jefe lo estudió con severidad durante un momento._

_―Es mi hijo ―aclaró._

_Grantaire se quedó mirando al Fiscal. Era afroamericano. Tuvo que morderse las mejillas por dentro._

_―Ha salido a su madre ―explicó el Fiscal._

_―Por supuesto._

_―Bien._

_Grantaire se aclaró la garganta._

_―Pero, verá, ¿no cree que es una medida un poco drástica? ¿E irreversible? Es decir, seguro que existe alguna forma de resolver sus diferencias. ―Vio que su jefe fruncía el ceño―. ¡Diferencias de opinión! ―añadió rápidamente―. Terapias familiares y... ―Su voz se fue apagando conforme el entrecejo de su jefe se fruncía más y más― y cosas así._

_―¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo que lo mates? ―expuso el Fiscal abiertamente._

_―Pues..._

_¡Le había dado una fotografía! Y lo había llamado “trabajo”. ¡Era un lenguaje universal, por el amor de dios!_

_―No, claro que no. Ni se me ocurriría pensar que usted... ―Grantaire empezó a notar que sudaba. Se tiró del nudo de la corbata―. Vaya, sí que hace calor aquí. ¿Estoy despedido ya?_

_Su jefe se inclinó sobre su mesa y, muy despacio, volvió a empujar la fotografía en su dirección._

_―Estás a prueba ―le advirtió._

_Pero no le advirtió sobre los motivos por los que Enjolras necesitaba protección. No le dijo que la definición de activista radical le quedaba infinitamente pequeña porque estaba más cerca de ser un terrorista en potencia, ni tampoco que era cruel, implacable, terrible y vegano. La convivencia, sin embargo, no tenía por qué ser mala salvo por la escasez de beicon y de comida comestible en general. Después de todo, sólo eran dos jóvenes con personalidades completamente opuestas que se veían obligados a coexistir por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad. ¿Qué podía salir mal?»_

Grantaire intentaba aflojar una tuerca particularmente resistente cuando la linterna que sujetaba entre los dientes parpadeó y se apagó.

― _Bierda, be gago_ en... ―La llave tropezó contra un saliente, se le resbaló de la mano y lo golpeó en un ojo―. ¡Aaahg! ¡ _Buda bier...!_

―Eh, compi ―llamó Jehan―. ¿Va todo bien?

Grantaire escupió la linterna, salió y se recostó en la caravana, sudoroso y cubierto de grasa de motor.

―Dé fábula.

―¿De veras? ―sonrió Jehan, esperanzado―. ¿Crees que tiene arreglo?

―Oh, sí. Con una prensa hidráulica y un bidón de gasolina quedará como nueva.

Jehan hundió los hombros.

―Qué lástima ―se deprimió―. Con la de millas que hemos hecho juntos mi vieja amiga y yo. Planeaba recorrer Sudamérica...

―¿En esto? ―Grantaire dio unos golpecitos en la carrocería del viejo trasto―. Aun puedes, si no te importa empujar hasta la Patagonia. Como es todo cuesta abajo...

Jehan suspiró. Tenía una forma de suspirar que recordaba a paisajes otoñales y largas tardes lluviosas.

―¿Te gustan las margaritas? ―dijo de repente.

―No soy muy selectivo en materia de flores, la verdad.

―Qué gracioso eres ―rió Jehan con su aire indefinible de tener un solo pie en el planeta Tierra―. Tengo limones y tequila.

Grantaire lo miró con renovado interés. ¿Y qué si el chico era medio marciano? Él no era racista.

 

xxx

 

_―Take a load off, Fanny_

_―Take a load for free_

_―Take a load off, Fanny_

_―Aaand_

_―Aaaaand_

_―Aaaaaaand_

_―You put the load_

_―You put the load right on me_

_―Chan, chan, chaaan..._

_―Uh uh uh uuuuuh..._

Grantaire siguió cantando mientras Jehan lo acompañaba a la armónica. A lo lejos, los perros vagabundos aullaban de dolor.

―Formamos un gran dúo, ¿no crees? ―sonrió Jehan, recostado en el techo de la caravana mientras el hielo se derretía en la jarra de margaritas. Desde el interior del habitáculo seguían llegando los acordes de la vieja canción.

―Joder, sí ―Grantaire cruzó un brazo bajo su cabeza y contempló el cielo estrellado mientras daba una calada larga y placentera al pitillo, léase pitillo en cursivas y entrecomillado varias veces―. Y esta... es una hierba cojonuda.

―Gracias. La cultivo yo mismo ―se enorgulleció Jehan―. Y también tomates. Y el año pasado me salió un pimiento.

―Vaya. Enhorabuena.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Grantaire se retorció para sacarlo de su bolsillo. Era Enjolras. Frunció el ceño y colgó envalentonado por el alcohol.

Jehan no hizo preguntas.

―¿Otro trago? ―ofreció.

Llenó los dos vasos. Grantaire echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació el suyo de un tirón. Su móvil volvió a sonar.

―Podría ser importante ―sugirió Jehan.

Oh, lo era. Pero sólo para uno de los dos. Grantaire colgó y hundió el teléfono en la jarra de margaritas. Jehan lo miró un poco desconcertado.

―Vaya, compi ―dijo. El teléfono soltó unas cuantas burbujitas antes de expirar con un último resplandor mortecino―. Espero que no fuera muy caro.

Grantaire irguió la espalda con orgullo. Lo había hecho. ¿Quién era el patético perdedor ahora, eh?

 _Sigues siendo tú,_ dijo su espejo mágico interior. Por lo visto, aun no había bebido suficiente.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras arrojó su móvil rabiosamente sobre la cama.

¡Le había colgado! ¡Dos veces! ¡Y había apagado el teléfono! ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan infantil?

 _¡Bien!_ Pues si esas tenían, entonces que durmiera en la calle.

Enjolras se abalanzó hacia su teléfono y lo apagó también. ¡Já!

Salvo que no pensara volver...

Se quedó mirando el móvil apagado unos diez segundos. Lo volvió a encender. Ninguna llamada.

―¡Joder! ―siseó con más temor que verdadera rabia―. Será idiota.

Se embutió el teléfono en el bolsillo, cogió las llaves y salió a la calle bajo la parpadeante luz de neón.

Frente al motel seguían aparcados los mismos vehículos que vieron al llegar: dos camionetas ranger y un sedán descolorido por el sol. No faltaba ninguno. La cafetería seguía cerrada, y la gasolinera parecía desierta. Las ventanas de los otros estaban a oscuras, y de todas formas Grantaire había dejado claro que no se fiaba de ellos, así que era poco probable que estuviese allí.

Enjolras caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el borde de la carretera. A poco más de una milla se distinguían las luces de un bar de carretera.

¿Dónde si no?

Echó a andar por el arcén. Estaba a una media milla cuando lo deslumbraron los faros de un coche que se aproximaba. Se trataba de un todoterreno Hummer con los cristales tintados.

El vehículo aminoró...


	7. Play with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con la participación especial de: Montparnasse, mi villano favorito.

 

La televisión daba las noticias de la diez cuando Grantaire y Jehan entraron en la cafetería dando tumbos. Los ventiladores del techo giraban perezosamente, dispersando el humo grasiento mientras una camarera iba y venía repartiendo café.

En una mesa del fondo, Cosette se sentaba cabizbaja junto a Courfeyrac, que la rodeaba con un brazo. Frente a ellos, Éponine y Combeferre compartían incómodamente un sillón dejando medio metro entre los dos.

―Hola, compis ―saludó Jehan acomodándose junto a Courfeyrac.

Grantaire arrastró una silla, se derrumbó en ella y llamó a la camarera.

―Para mí té sin leche, por favor ―pidió Jehan―. ¿Y tienen algo además de beicon?

―Tortitas y huevos ―informó la camarera mascando chicle―. Se sirven con beicon.

―Ya. Sólo él té, muchas gracias.

La mujer garabateó algo en su cuaderno mugriento, hizo estallar una pompa de chicle _(¡pop!_ ) y se giró hacia Grantaire.

―¿Y a ti qué te pongo, gua...? ―Se fijó mejor―. ¿Cielo?

Grantaire se hundió un poco más en su oscuro pozo de resaca y resentimiento.

―Café ―dijo―. Solo. Y asegúrate de que escupes en el vaso porque no pienso dejar propina.

―Marchando.

Grantaire se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas y alzó la vista.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó al notar cómo lo miraban todos. Éponine le dio un codazo a Combeferre, que protestó.

―¿Por qué tengo que...? ¡Au! Dejad de darme patadas.

―¿Qué coño pasa? ―exigió Grantaire.

―Verás ―empezó Combeferre―. Se trata de tu amigo...

Grantaire resopló.

―Ya. Mi _amigo._

―Tu jefe, tu novio o lo que sea.

―Sí, vale. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Es que se ha largado?

―Pues... se podría decir que sí ―dijo Courfeyrac cautelosamente―. Sólo que no por propia, esto, voluntad.

Grantaire lo miró con una ceja levantada.

―Pero la buena noticia es que no ha pasado de ti ―añadió Courfeyrac forzando una sonrisa poco convincente―. Ahora que alguien le dé la mala. ―Cogió su taza de café y se ocultó tras ella dando un ruidoso sorbo.

Grantaire se levantó de golpe.

―¿Dónde está Enjolras?

―No lo sabemos ―admitió Combeferre. Puso frente a Grantaire una hoja de papel―. Han dejado esto en recepción.

Grantaire se quedó mirando aquello como si fuera a explotar. Se sentó rígidamente y desdobló la nota. Su rostro se puso pálido.

―¿Qué es? ¿Qué dice? ―quiso saber Jehan.

Cosette se había cubierto el rostro con las manos y se refugiaba en el hombro de Courfeyrac, que le susurró alguna palabra de aliento. Éponine clavaba la vista en sus puños apretados.

Grantaire dejó la nota sobre la mesa. Decía:

_“Debolvednos el dinero cabrones de merde si quereis volber aver a buestra ~~amiga~~ amigo. Nadie juega con Patron-Minette ja ja ja._

_Firmado: Patron-Minette”_

―¿Quién lo habrá escrito? ―se preguntó Jehan.

―¿”Ja ja ja”? ―repitió Courfeyrac―. En serio, ¿pero quién escribe así?

―¿Eso es lo que te sorprende? ―se indignó Combeferre―. Mira qué ortografía.

―Pobre Enjor... Eljon... Pobrecillo ―se lamentó Cosette―. Era tan joven.

Grantaire los miró a todos incapaz de decidir a quién sacudir primero. Tenía que ser una puta broma. Se tanteó los bolsillos y masculló una maldición.

―Un teléfono ―pidió.

Courfeyrac le ofreció el suyo. Grantaire se levantó y marcó el número de Enjolras de memoria. Se equivocó dos veces. Se hizo un silencio expectante hasta que alguien descolgó. No era Enjolras.

_―Allô._

―¡TÚ, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ―bramó Grantaire, sobresaltando a todo el local.

―Té y café solo _(¡pop!)_ ―anunció la camarera sin inmutase.

 _―Sí, parece que es la llamada que esperábamos_ ―dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea―. _Tú debes ser el capullo que me robó el coche. Creo que ya nos conocemos._

―Escúchame bien, maldito cabrón ―siseó Grantaire―. Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo y haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

_―Mira, amigo, mejor no me tientes; cuando me dicen que no me atreva a hacer algo siento el impulso irracional de hacerlo y al final lo acabo haciendo. Es infantil, lo sé, pero todos tenemos nuestras manías. Ahora a lo importante: tienes veinticuatro horas para darme mi dinero..._

_―Nuestgo dinego_ ―lo corrigió una voz lejana.

_―Sí, sí, vale, silencio. ¿Oye? ¿Sigues ahí?_

―Déjame hablar con él ―exigió Grantaire―. O no hay trato.

_―Tsk... Está bien, pero sé breve._

Hubo una pausa breve. Entonces...

_―Hola, R._

Grantaire hubiera podido gritar; quería hacerlo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que le costaba sujetar el teléfono.

―¡Enjolras! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

 _―Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí_ ―Su voz era firme y decidida, pero Grantaire sabía que sólo trataba de aparentar confianza―. _Parece que la he jodido, ¿eh?_

―No ―jadeó Grantaire con un nudo en la garganta―. Tú, no...

_―R, escucha. No tienes que..._

―Enj, voy a sacarte de ahí ―le juró―. Arreglaré esto como sea, no te preocupes por nada. Tú sólo...

 _―Sísísí, ya sabemos cómo va_ ―irrumpió la voz del primer interlocutor― _. Veinticuatro horas, ¿entendido? Te enviaré la dirección. Ah, y por cierto, supongo que no necesito explicarte lo de no llamar a la policía porque si descubro que intentas jugármela te devolveré a tu amigo en muchos trocitos pequeñitos... Vaya, pues al final te lo he explicado. Bueno, luego no digas que no te avisé._

La línea quedó en silencio.

Grantaire tardó unos segundos en salir de su parálisis. Cinco pares de ojos lo estaban mirando llenos de horror expectante.

 En medio de la conmoción, ninguno había reparado en las imágenes que aparecían en la televisión, encendida sin volumen al fondo del local, ni en que los clientes habían empezado a mirar en su dirección. El cocinero, un tipo enorme de aspecto simiesco con una redecilla en el pelo, había salido de la cocina y estaba junto al teléfono. La camarera del chicle estaba detrás de la barra y ocultaba una mano bajo el mostrador.

―¿Y... bien? ―preguntó Courfeyrac―. ¿Qué te han dicho?

―Quieren el dinero ―dijo Grantaire.

―Pues... se lo damos y ya está ―sugirió Cosette―. Y entonces todo arreglado. ―Miró esperanzada a Éponine―. ¿Verdad?

Grantaire tuvo que sentarse. No se fiaba de sus piernas.

―No sé dónde está.

―¿Que no...? ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? ―exclamó Éponine―. ¡¿Diez putos millones y no sabes dónde están?!

―Lo enterramos en el desierto. Guardamos las coordenadas ―explicó Grantaire con la mirada perdida―. En mi móvil.

―Oh, oh ―dijo Jehan.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

_Le había colgado._

_Se largó y lo dejó solo, Enjolras lo llamó y él le había colgado. Y, después, había..._

_No, no, no._

_No, no, aquello no estaba pasando._

Los otros estaban hablando, pero Grantaire no supo qué decían. Le faltaba el aire, estaba jadeado. Tenía que respirar con normalidad o acabaría hiperventilando.

Calma.

Calma, joder. Perdiendo los nervios no se ganaba nada. Aquel era su puto trabajo e iba a hacerlo costara lo que costase. Se puso de pie.

―Compi, espera ―Jehan fue tras él―. ¿Dónde vas?

Grantaire ya estaba en la puerta, con Jehan pisándole los talones, cuando oyó aquel sonido a su espalda:

_Crac crac._

Cuando los seis se giraron, fue para descubrir que la camarera del chicle los estaba encañonando con un rifle. Sobre ella, la televisión seguía emitiendo las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad del casino.

―Yo de vosotros, chicos, no daría un paso más.

_¡Pop!_

A través de las mugrientas ventanas se divisaba una polvareda lejana llena de destellos azules. Las sirenas se acercaban a toda velocidad.

 

xxx

 

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana, el ayudante del Sheriff Larry White no imaginaba que tendría que fichar a los sospechosos del crimen más mediático de los últimos meses.

Aunque, por supuesto, serían otros quienes se llevaran el mérito de la detención.

El agente Larry White no tenía suerte en la vida. Para empezar, se llamaba Larry White, pero además era el agente novato de la oficina del Sheriff, lo que equivalía a encargarse de todo el trabajo sucio mientras los demás se preparaban para recibir a la prensa.

Larry nunca se había quejado. Hacía los turnos de noche y los fines de semana, conducía el peor coche patrulla y siempre le tocaba a él pagar los donuts. Llevaba dos años ocupándose del papeleo, de los animales atropellados y de los avistamientos de ovnis sin rechistar, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Aquello no se lo merecía.

Nadie se merecía aquello.

―Por última vez, señorita, deje de poner morritos y no guiñe a la cámara. Y usted no se ponga de puntillas.

―¿Quién, yo? ―dijo Courfeyrac inocentemente.

―¿Nos saca una a los dos juntos? ―pidió Cosette.

―Perdone, pero es Jehan ―dijo Jehan mostrando su cartel de la ficha policial―. Je-han, no John.

―¿Es que no me oye? ―exigió Combeferre―. ¡Se está cometiendo en delito, hay una persona en peligro! Es su responsabilidad como funcionario público...

―¡Cállese si no quiere que le lea sus derechos!

―¿Me está amenazando? ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!

―Y esto, una porra reglamentaria. ¿Oiga, pero qué hace? Deje mi sombrero, señorita.

―Me ha amenazado, todos sois testigos ―exclamó Combeferre.

―¡Bueno, ya está bien! Vuelvan todos a la celda, ¡ahora! Venga, muévanse.

―¿Me puede devolver la armónica? ―pidió Jehan.

―Pero si somos inocentes ―sollozó Cosette mientras el agente los empujaba al interior de la celda―. Nosotros sólo...

―Cierra el pico, Cosette ―le advirtió Éponine―. No digas nada hasta que venga un abogado.

―No tenemos un abogado.

―Mira, sé que la idea no te gusta, pero no es momento de hacerse la orgullosa.

―Ni hablar ―dijo Cosette de forma terminante―. No pienso llamarle, antes prefiero pudrirme en la cárcel.

La puerta de la celda se cerró con un estampido para reforzar su argumento. Cosette se cruzó de brazos con un mohín.

―Larry, tienes que creernos, han secuestrado a nuestro amigo ―insistió Courfeyrac, aferrado a los barrotes―. Es... ¡es el hijo Fiscal General! ―añadió a la desesperada.

―¿Cómo dice?

―Llama a Washington si no nos crees. ¿La oficina del Fiscal está en Washington, no? ―preguntó a Combeferre.

―Pero dese prisa ―lo apremió Cosette―. ¡Lo tiene la mafia francesa!

―¿Al Fiscal? ―dijo el agente Larry.

―¡A su hijo!

―Un momento... ¿Ustedes son la mafia francesa?

Combeferre apoyó la frente en los barrotes con cierta contundencia.

―¡Los secuestradores son la mafia francesa! ―explicó Courfeyrac.

―¿Y por qué todos tienen nombres franceses?

Se hizo un breve silencio pensativo. Era una buena pregunta.

―Pues... ¿tú eres canadiense, no? ―preguntó Cosette a Courfeyrac.

―¡De eso nada!

―¿Es que no piensa hacer nada al respecto? ―insistió Combeferre.

―¿AL RESPECTO DE QUÉ?

―¡¡¡DEL SECUESTRO!!!

―Ah, sí, a mí me han secuestrado ―recordó Jehan.

―Venga ya, hombre ―bufó Combeferre.

―Pues ya puestos, a mí también ―se enfurruñó Courfeyrac.

―Bueno, vamos a ver ―dijo el policía―: ¿De quién es la marihuana que había en la caravana y cuánta se han fumado?

―¿Pero por qué no nos cree? ―se lamentó Cosette―. ¿Es que no ha visto la nota? Mire, mire la nota.

―Por favor, esa nota es falsa. ¿Quién escribe así?

―Un demente ―dijo Combeferre. El policía lo miró con cara de profunda sospecha.

―¿La ha escrito usted?

―¡No!

―Es el hijo del Fiscal ―insistió Courfeyrac―. Ya verás cuando aparezca muerto y horriblemente descuartizado. ¡Se te va a caer el pelo, Larry!

El codazo de Combeferre llegó demasiado tarde. Courfeyrac se tapó la boca y miró a Grantaire, que se había sentado al fondo de la celda y fijaba la vista en el suelo sin despegar los labios. Su mirada se oscureció un poco más.

―Bueno..., descuartizado no ―se corrigió Courfeyrac―. Um, sólo muerto.

―Me temo que no son conscientes de la gravedad de la situación ―dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos miraron al recién llegado.

―¿Quién diablos es usted? ―exigió Larry.

―Agente Javert, de la policía de Nevada ―anunció el agente mostrando su placa―. Vengo a reclamar la custodia de los detenidos. Se los acusa de un delito de asesinato en primer grado, además de cargos por resistencia a la autoridad con agresión y fuga, escándalo público ―dijo mirando severamente a Cosette, que se ruborizó―, posesión de armas, falsificación de documentos oficiales (buenos días, señor _Lee_ ) ―Courfeyrac tragó y retrocedió―, y un abogado de Phoenix que estaba de fin de semana en moto ha denunciado que le dio una paliza y le robó la ropa alguien que coincide con su descripción ―concluyó mirando a Combeferre, que se dio por vencido.

―Nos merecemos todo lo que nos pasa ―suspiró.

―Está fuera de su jurisdicción, agente Javert ―le recordó el agente Larry―. Tendrá que discutir este asunto con el Sheriff.

―¿Ferre? ―llamó Courfeyrac en voz baja mientras los agentes discutían―. ¿No hay pena capital en Nevada, verdad?

―Yo iba a ser médico ―murmuró Combeferre con la frente entre los barrotes―. Tenía una carrera...

―Pe... pero aquí sí que no hay. Nuevo México ya no...

―Estamos en Texas.

Courfeyrac lo miró sin expresión. Después se giró hacia los agentes.

―¡Soy ciudadano canadiense! ―exclamó sacudiendo los barrotes―. ¡Exijo hablar con la embajada de mi bello y pacífico país! ¡No tienen derecho a retenerme aquí!

―En realidad sí que tienen ―lo informó Combeferre.

―¡¡¡Quiero llamar a mi abogado!!!

 

xxx

 

Los tornillos no cedían. Enjolras lo había intentado con todos los que podía alcanzar, pero estaban apretados a conciencia, y la capa de óxido, cal y moho que los cubría, en lugar de debilitarlos, se había solidificado formando una masa compacta e indestructible. Incluso había probado a aflojarlos con los dientes, pero lo único que había conseguido era saltarse un empaste y quedarse con un horrible sabor a moho.

Malditos instaladores de fontanería empotrada. Estaba claro que pecaban de un exceso de celo profesional.

Bueno, calma y tranquilidad.

Enjolras había aprendido algunas cosas después de veinte o treinta detenciones, como a saltar de un furgón policial en marcha sin romperse demasiados huesos, a usar un clip o el mecanismo de un bolígrafo para quitarse unas esposas, o a quitarse las esposas _antes_ de saltar del furgón. Había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso mientras estuvo en el hospital. En fin...

Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir un clip o un bolígrafo y sería libre.

Sí...

Perfecto...

Estudió el sótano húmedo y vacío en el que estaba. Además de una ausencia total de material de oficina, sólo había una extensa mancha negruzca de aspecto sospechoso rodeando el sumidero del suelo...

_Mierda._

―Mierdamierdamier...

Tironeó frenéticamente de las esposas hasta quedarse sin aliento, le dio una patada a la tubería y se quedó allí jadeando, sentado contra la pared, hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Eran ellos. Al frente venía el sádico sonriente al que los otros llamaban Montparnasse. Traía consigo una pala que arrastró por el suelo hasta donde estaba Enjolras.

―¿Te suena? ―dijo plantando la pala frente a él―. Os la dejasteis olvidada en el maletero de mi coche. Me lo habéis dejado hecho una pena, por cierto.

―Supongo que no servirá de nada que diga que pensábamos devolverlo ―dijo Enjolras sin hacerse ilusiones.

―Te creo ―suspiró Montparnasse―. Seguro que hay una explicación para todo este asuntillo tan desagradable; siempre la hay. Disculpa el estado de este sitio. Fíjate, mira qué mancha. No sale con nada, lleva ahí tanto tiempo que ya es como de la familia. La llamamos Bob. ―Sonrió de forma espeluznante―. Pregúntame por qué.

Enjolras decidió que mejor no. Había sufrido experiencias muy traumáticas a consecuencia de preguntar de dónde venían cosas como el beicon o los bebés. Definitivamente prefería no saber de dónde venía Bob o, peor aún ―pensó mirando el sumidero―, a dónde había ido.

Montparnasse se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo miró directamente.

―Escucha, rubito, hagamos un trato: tú me dices donde habéis enterrado el dinero y yo no te obligo a cavar tu propia tumba con tu puta pala de mierda. Yo lo encuentro muy razonable. ¿Tú qué crees?

―Creo que ese dinero no os pertenece ―dijo Enjolras con voz férrea―. Creo que procede de la extorsión y del narcotráfico, si no del tráfico de armas o de seres humanos. Creo que lo usaréis para seguir delinquiendo y para sobornar a las autoridades corruptas que deberían proteger a la gente honrada de la escoria como vosotros, y no pienso deciros dónde está.

―Ya veo ―suspiró Montparnasse―. ¿He mencionado que te enterraríamos vivo?

―Me lo había imaginado ―murmuró Enjolras en tono resignado. Genial, ahora se le había contagiado el cinismo de Grantaire.

―Así que tienes imaginación. Fabuloso ―opinó Montparnasse poniéndose de pie―. Mientras esperas, intenta imaginar todas las formas posibles de usar una pala. Te mostraré una.

Dio un paso hacia él y clavó la pala en el suelo a un centímetro de su entrepierna. Enjolras se quedó mirándola con la cara pálida. Después alzó los ojos con un destello de furor justiciero.

―¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

―Oh, vaya, ¿la gente dice eso de verdad?  ―Montparnasse se echó a reír a carcajadas. Los otros tres no tardaron en imitarle, aunque perdieron parte del buen humor cuando la risa de Montparnasse alcanzó notas ligeramente maníacas―. Jajajajá... JAJAJAJÁ... HAHA... ejem. Perdón, me he dejado llevar ―dijo sobreponiéndose con gran dignidad―. En fin, nos vamos _por ahora_. Ya puedes rezar por que tus amigos aparezcan con la pasta.

La puerta se cerró con un estampido y Enjolras volvió a quedarse a solas con _Bob._

No estaba preocupado; sabía que Grantaire lo arreglaría. Se lo había prometido.

Vendría.

¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo: ¡más Amis!
> 
> Gracias por leer! :)


	8. For what it's worth

 

Tenían derecho a hacer una llamada.

La habían hecho.

Tal y cómo estaban las cosas, sólo había una forma de conseguir el dinero a tiempo. Si para ello tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de lo sucedido y afrontar las consecuencias, a Grantaire no podía importarle menos.

Tenía el número privado del Fiscal para emergencias, pero era una línea restringida a la que sólo podía llamar desde su móvil. El mismo móvil que había ahogado en tequila como el _imbécil_ que era. Había tenido que llamar a su oficina en Washington, y el recepcionista le había dado largas educadamente. Cuando uno trabaja en una institución gubernamental y recibe la llamada de un sujeto que _exige_ hablar directamente con la máxima autoridad, a menudo tiende a desconfiar.

Inepto relamido. Grantaire estuvo gritándole que era cuestión de vida o muerte hasta que lo obligaron a colgar. Después lo intentaron Cosette, Combeferre y Jehan, todos con iguales resultados salvo por la paciencia en clara tendencia decreciente del recepcionista, que acabó perdiendo los nervios:

_―Por supuesto, compi, en seguida se pone. El Presidente también ha sido informado y se dirige hacia aquí en el Air Force One, llegará en cualquier momento... oh, sí, aquí viene. Le pongo en espera._

_¡Clang!_

Jehan se quedó mirando el auricular y después colgó.

―No creo que fuera el Presidente.

Courfeyrac usó su llamada para contactar con un abogado, un antiguo compañero de piso que había accedido a tomar el primer vuelo desde Los Ángeles. De los seis, únicamente Éponine había reservado su llamada.

Había pedido hablar en privado.

―Pon las noticias ―dijo cuando oyó que descolgaban.

_―Lo he visto, chérie, parece que eres famosa. Te sienta bien ese vestido... Aunque te pierden las malas compañías._

―Corta el rollo, Montparnasse, no tengo tiempo para tus chorradas. Sé que estabas en el casino y sé que lo del juez es cosa vuestra.

Éponine oyó que su interlocutor se echaba a reír.

_―Venga, amor, tú conoces el negocio. Hacíamos buenos tratos con el viejo. ¿Por qué matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro?_

―Estás mintiendo.

_―Puede ser. Y también puede que haya un montón de polis oyendo lo que decimos, aunque no te creo capaz de rebajarte tanto. Y a propósito de eso, ¿te estás tirando a alguno de esos perdedores?_

―Que te follen, imbécil. Si estamos jodidos, tú también.

_―Porque sería divertido que fuera el que tengo en mi sótano. Sería para partirse de risa._

―Mira, capullo, no sé nada de ese tío, pero si le haces algún daño...

_―¿Qué harás? ¿Se lo dirás a mamaíta? Adelante, hazlo, dile que he perdido su dinero. Dile que eres tú quien lo tiene y dile de paso que tengo a uno de tus cómplices, y ya veremos lo que pasa con él. Por lo menos, conmigo tiene una posibilidad de no acabar convertido en una mancha en el suelo. ¿Te acuerdas de Bob?_

Éponine tuvo que contenerse para no aporrear la pared. Dejarse llevar por la frustración era una pérdida de tiempo. Respiró hondo.

―Necesitamos más tiempo ―dijo.

_―Tenéis hasta las diez de mañana, tal y como acordamos._

―¡Estamos encerrados, mamón de mierda!

_―Entonces lo tenéis crudo, ¿verdad? Casi no merece la pena esperar para cargarme al rubito._

―Cabrón...

_―O puedes decirme dónde está el dinero, yo lo cojo, tu amigo se va a casa y el resto de vosotros os pudrís en la cárcel._

―¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que te diré lo que sé sin tener garantías de que cumplirás tu parte de trato?

_―¿Te refieres a la parte en la que yo recupero mi dinero y dejo ir a vuestro amigo, o a la parte en la que no aparecéis y lo hago picadillo? Porque no deberíamos olvidar que hasta ahora soy el único que no ha intentado renegociar las condiciones. ¿Lo ves, amor? Soy más de fiar que tú. Diez de la mañana. Sé puntual._

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Éponine regresó a la celda. Negó con la cabeza cuando Cosette la interrogó con la mirada, y se sentó sin cruzar palabra con nadie. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista y observaba a Grantaire, que se sentaba en silecio con la mirada apagada. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué decirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad y no tenía derecho a mentirle.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y, a la vez, demasiado deprisa. Sobre la puerta del calabozo había un reloj de agujas que marcaba con un _tac_ cada segundo. A las seis de la tarde, cuando el agente Larry les trajo algo de comer, Cosette aprovechó para tratar de conseguir una segunda llamada, pero sus intentos de persuasión fueron en vano.

―Vamos, Larry, será nuestro secreto ―ronroneó con una voz que hubiera derretido los barrotes contra los que se apretaba blandamente―. Papá estará preocupado, sólo quiero decirle dónde estoy. ¿No puedes hacerlo, _agente especial_ Larry? ¿Por mí?

―Pierde el tiempo, señorita ―afirmó el policía, hipnotizado por la forma en que Cosette acariciaba los barrotes―. Será mejor que sepa que soy incorruptible.

Cosette le dedicó la más dulce mirada de odio eterno imaginable y regresó a su sitio.

―Está claro que le van los hombres ―mintió Courfeyrac para consolarla―. Quizá si lo intentara yo...

Jehan permaneció en todo momento junto a Grantaire, paciente y leal, como si compartir una noche de tequila y hierba hubiera forjado un vínculo de hermandad eterno. Más tarde, mientras todos callaban y el sonido del reloj se convertía en un martilleo lúgubre, el muchacho se estiró en el suelo y se dedicó a tocar la armónica que el agente Larry había accedido a devolverle con una sonrisa vengativa. Puede que el sonido hiciera rechinar los dientes, pero incluso aquello era mejor que el silencio.

Jehan estaba destrozando _Blowin in the wind_ cuando Combeferre apartó suavemente a Courfeyrac, que dormitaba echado en su hombro, y fue a sentarse junto a Grantaire.

―¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta podía parecer obvia o vacía, pero había algo en Combeferre, quizá en el tono de su voz, en su mirada o en su misma naturaleza, capaz de infundirle verdadero significado. Por primera vez en muchas horas, los ojos grises de Grantaire se alzaron con un destello de vida.

―Sobrio ―respondió con un deje amargo y una sonrisa de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Quería decir jodido. Jodido desde mucho antes de que lo estuvieran todos los demás. Y, si las cosas seguían su curso previsible, bien jodido de por vida. Combeferre se preguntó cómo se sentiría en aquel momento; no podía imaginar nada peor. Recordó a Courfeyrac, ni dos días atrás, mirándolo a los ojos mientras Grantaire y Enjolras (entonces dos desconocidos) lo amenazaban a punta de pistola. Jamás se libraría de aquel recuerdo; el terror que había sentido lo perseguiría mientras viviera.

Miró el reloj. Iban a dar las ocho.

―El abogado estará al llegar ―dijo―. Entonces veremos.

―Creí que el optimista era tu amigo ―murmuró Grantaire.

Courfeyrac se había sentado con Jehan en el suelo e intentaba aprender a tocar la armónica.

―Él cree que todo saldrá bien ―dijo Combeferre.

Grantaire desearía poder creerlo también.

Desearía poder creer en algo.

 

xxx

 

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la comisaría se había congregado una voraz especie de fauna migratoria.

―¿Estoy bien aquí? ¿Sí? ¿Estás grabando? De acuerdo.

La reportera levantó su micro y se dirigió a la cámara:

―Me hallo frente a la comisaría donde a esta hora se encuentran retenidos los sospechosos del asesinato del juez del Tribunal Supremo, Trevor Wright. Hasta el momento, la policía no ha desvelado las identidades de... ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo al ver que su cámara le hacía señas.

La joven se giró en redondo para ver que otra reportera se había situado entre ella y la entrada de la comisaría, robándoles el plano.

_¡Será buitre!_

―¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Estás en medio, Julie Anderson!

La interpelada la miró con una sonrisa engreída mientras su equipo se preparaba.

―Ah, Musichetta. Disculpa, querida, no te había visto. Aunque en realidad nadie lo hace, así que... Es broma, es broma. En seguida acabamos, linda. Sal de mi plano un momentito. Entro en directo, ya sabes.

Musichetta la fulminó con la mirada y fue al encuentro de su cámara antes de que la tentación de hacerle tragar el micro _en directo_ fuera demasiado para ella.

― _Doña Importante_ de la televisión nacional ―masculló, rabiosa―. Hace falta algo más que una cara bonita y una buena delantera para ser periodista, guapa.

Se peinó con los dedos, se giró de espaldas un momento y volvió a aparecer con el pintalabios retocado.

―¿Cómo estoy?

Preciosa, hubiera dicho cualquiera.

―Mucho mejor que esa bruja operada ―dijo su cámara.

Y por eso Musichetta lo amaba con locura. Él la comprendía.

Un taxi se acercaba a toda velocidad. Frenó bruscamente frente a la comisaría y de él bajó un joven extremadamente agitado con el traje arrugado y la corbata sobre un hombro. Musichetta y su cámara se miraron.

―¡Vamos, Bossu!

―Voy, voy ―dijo Bossuet siguiéndola con su equipo a cuestas.

El joven del taxi echó a correr, regresó y pagó al taxista, regresó otra vez a por su maletín y cayó en las garras de la bandada de periodistas.

―¿Quién es usted?

―¿Cuál es su relación con los sospechosos?

―¿Cree que son culpables?

―Sin comentarios. Sin comentarios. Por favor, déjenme pasar ―pidió el joven mientras los micros lo aporreaban y los flashes lo dejaban ciego.

Musichetta se abrió paso entre las líneas enemigas y logró llegar hasta él.

―¡Señor Pontmercy! ―llamó―. Marius Pontmercy, letrado, ¿cómo se declaran sus clientes?

El joven la miró al verse interpelado por su nombre.

―No he hablado con ellos de momento. No hay más declaraciones.

Musichetta lo vio entrar a la pequeña comisaría, a cuyas puertas los periodistas se arremolinaron como los pájaros de Hitchcock. Aficionados. Se guardó en el bolsillo la etiqueta de la compañía aérea que había arrancado del maletín del abogado. Le sería muy útil para husmear un poco.

―¿Lo tienes? ―dijo girándose para mirar a Bossuet.

Tuvo que mirar mucho más lejos para verlo, caído de bruces y abrazado a su cámara para protegerla.

La rutina de costumbre.

 

xxx

 

Aquel era un pueblo pequeño y pacífico, un lugar tranquilo para vivir y perfecto para morirse de aburrimiento. Allí nunca pasaba nada digno de mención si se exceptuaba el alarmante número de avistamientos de ovnis, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los cuales habían sido avistados por la misma persona. En cuanto al uno por ciento restante..., bueno, unos hombres con trajes negros visitaron el pueblo y desde entonces nadie hablaba mucho del tema...

La oficina del Sheriff se componía de un mostrador, un despacho y cuatro mesas que parecían ideales como reposapiés para echarse la siesta. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar como locos mientras unos veinte policías de cuatro estados diferentes discutían a gritos.

El agente Javert no participaba de la histeria colectiva. Estaba cruzado de brazos bajo el lema “Proteger y Servir” que presidía la pared, esperando una orden judicial. Mientras esperaba, vio que un joven con un maletín entraba desde la calle como si huyera de un tornado.

El joven miró confuso a su alrededor, se alisó la corbata y fue directamente hacia el mostrador, donde una agente con la cabeza entre las manos no dejaba de mirar su teléfono aullante como si quisiera desintegrarlo usando la Fuerza.

―Buenas noches. Marius Abogado. ¡Pontmercy! Marius Pontmercy, de Gillenormand y Abogad... y Asociados. Quisiera hablar con el Sheriff.

―Déjeme adivinar ―dijo la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada medio desquiciada―: es usted el abogado.

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac saltó en pie cuando se abrió la puerta del calabozo.

―¡Marius!

―¡Courfeyrac! ―exclamó Marius, adelantando al policía que lo acompañaba―. He venido lo antes posible.

Courfeyrac corrió al encuentro de su amigo hasta donde le permitían los barrotes.

―Gracias a dios que has llegado. Esto es horrible, Marius.

Combeferre los vio y descendió un par de peldaños más por su escalera personal al infierno, pero el suyo no fue el peor de los casos. Al ver al recién llegado, Éponine palideció y Cosette se levantó bruscamente.

―Marius...

―¿¿¿Marius???

―¿C... Cosette? ―Marius se aferró a los barrotes y miró a la chica con desmayo―. ¡Cosette, amor mío!

―¿Amor mío? ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Cosette se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y endureció su expresión.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―exigió.

Hubo un complicado cruce de miradas. Los no implicados se miraron unos a otros sin entender qué estaba pasando.

―¿Vosotros dos... ―Marius empezó a sudar―, jeje, os conocéis?

―¿Tú... tú eras su compañero de piso? ―comprendió Cosette.

―¿Tú ibas a casarte con ella? ―adivinó Courfeyrac.

―¿¿Tú te has acostado con él?? ―chilló Cosette.

―¿¿¿Tú estás enamorado de mí??? ―se maravilló Courfeyrac.

Derrapó pasado el borde del precipicio y se giró hacia Cosette con una mirada de horror culpable.

―Nonononono, no quería decir eso ―juró, retrocediendo. Cosette apretaba un puño tembloroso y se estaba poniendo azul―. No, Cosette, escucha, ¡esperaesperaesperaaaaaaa!

―¡¡¡IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac se acodaba en la mesa de la sala con una bolsa de hielo contra el ojo. Emitió un gemidito lastimero. Cosette siguió mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido y la expresión inconmovible.

―Bien ―empezó Marius. La miró. Miró sus notas. Se aclaró la voz―. Sí. Veamos. No debéis hablar con nadie sin que ―consultó sus notas―, sin que esté presente vuestro abogado. Que, um, que soy yo.

Combeferre se derrumbó sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos.

―Ay, dios mío. Vamos a morir todos.

Marius lo miró un poco dolido por su falta de fe. Adoptó una pose más profesional.

―Bien, pues... repasemos vuestra coartada. Entonces, si no he entendido mal, todos estabais en el casino....

―Yo no ―dijo Jehan.

―...las cámaras os grabaron y todo el mundo os vio.

―Pues... sí, esa es básicamente la idea ―suspiró Courfeyrac.

―Entiendo ―Marius mantuvo su rostro cuidadamente inexpresivo. Ahora comprendía cómo debió sentirse el capitán del Titanic, y había visto la película cinco veces. _Cinco. Tres horas y media. Celine Dion._ Sólo porque a ella le gustaba. ¿Si eso no era amor, entonces qué era?―. Habrá que trabajar en ello ―continuó―. Muchísimo. Y, si todo fallase... um, que lo hará, entonces nos plantearíamos... ¿alegar enajenación mental?

―Sería difícil alegar lo contrario ―murmuró Combeferre en tono deprimente.

―Tienes que sacarnos de aquí ―dijo Cosette de repente.

―Eso intento, cariño. ―El ceño de Cosette se frunció peligrosamente. Marius se aflojó la corbata y prosiguió―: No os voy a mentir, no las tenéis todas con vosotros, pero si preparamos bien la defensa es posible que...

―Ahora mismo.

―¿Có... cómo di...?

―Se nos acaba el tiempo. Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

―¿Estás hablando ―Marius miró cautelosamente hacia la puerta cerrada y bajó mucho la voz― de _escapar?_

Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza con aire abatido.

―No me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero eso es una locura. Hay policías ahí fuera y no tenemos armas. Y lo más importante: ellos sí.

―Tú cállate ―dijo Cosette de forma cortante―. Y tú, ¿vas a ayudarnos o no?

―Pero, cariño...

―¡De cariño nada!

―Eso sería un delito ―razonó Marius. Aunque, a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, aquel no parecía un argumento disuasorio. Intentó algo más―: Y estamos en una comisaría.

―Oh, vamos, he estado en probadores más grandes que este sitio. No es precisamente Alcatraz.

―¿Pero cómo quieres que...?

Cosette se subió la manga. Las llaves brillaron un instante bajo la luz fluorescente y volvieron a desaparecer.

Marius la miró. Todos la miraron. Incluso Grantaire alzó la vista.

―¿Cómo has...? ―balbuceó Éponine.

―Se las quité al _incorruptible_ Larry cuando me dio calabazas ―explicó Cosette secamente―. Así aprenderá ―añadió con una mirada que sugería que _alguien más_ debería aprender―. Lo único que tienes que hacer es distraer a los policías para que podamos salir.

Se hizo un brusco silencio expectante. Una sensación vagamente esperanzada comenzaba a hacerse palpable. Grantaire pareció regresar a la vida y Jehan le agarró la manga. Era un plan desesperado pero... podría funcionar.

Marius notó que todas las miradas se volvían hacia él. No podían hablar en serio.

―¿Os dais cuenta de lo que me estáis...?

―¡Oh, cómo no! ―se indignó Cosette―. Sorpresa, sorpresa: Marius Pontmercy me deja tirada. No sé ni por qué me molesto. ¡Pues toma! ―Se quitó el anillo rabiosamente y se lo tiró a la cara―. Ya no lo quiero. Y, para que lo sepas, ¡nos hemos besado!

Courfeyrac abrió mucho los ojos y trató de esquivar el dedo acusador de Cosette.

―Nonononono, eso no es (cinco noes)... Bueno... Bueno, sí, pepepero...

Marius cerró los puños sobre sus papeles, arrugándolos como si fueran... bueno, papeles. Courfeyrac se levantó a toda prisa, dejando caer la bolsa de hielo que sujetaba contra su ojo morado.

―Pero hay una explicación para... Socorro... ¡Ferre! ¡AGENTEEEEEEE!

 

xxx

 

―No me parece justo ―se lamentó Courfeyrac, tumbado en un banco de la celda.

―Sigue presionando ―le aconsejó Combeferre.

La hemorragia nasal no se detenía.

 

xxx

 

―Y con esto... ya... está ―anunció el médico con una sonrisa amable y reconfortante. Marius casi esperó que le diera una piruleta―. Menudo golpe, ¿eh? Pero tranquilo, no te quedará cicatriz.

Marius suspiró. Se preguntaba cómo explicaría en el bufete su accidente laboral. “Resbalé con una bolsa de hielo mientras intentaba estrangular a uno de mis clientes” no sonaba muy profesional. Se sentía avergonzado y muy dolido... sobre todo en la frente. Había necesitado tres puntos de sutura.

El médico se quitó los guantes y los tiró a un pequeño contenedor de residuos sanitarios. _“Doctor Joly”,_ leyó Marius en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

―Y, dime, Joly.... ¿Tienes familia?

―Pues no ―dijo el joven mientras se giraba para guardar sus medicinas en un armario―. Pero tengo un gato. Se llama Bigotes.

Marius se mordió el labio inferior. Por alguna razón, eso era todavía más triste. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el contenedor de residuos.

―Es un trasto, siempre está durmiendo en mi cajón de los calcetines ―explicó Joly cerrando el armario con llave―. No sé cómo ha aprendido a abrirlo, pero... ¿Oye, qué... qué estás haciendo?

―Lo siento mucho, Joly ―dijo Marius con verdadero pesar. Tenía una jeringuilla _usada_ en la mano.

Joly retrocedió con una mirada de aprensión.

―Ten... Por favor, ten cuidado con eso; no está esterilizado.

―De verdad que no quiero hacer esto pero es que no tengo elección ―le explicó Marius con voz lastimera.

Avanzó y el médico retrocedió por toda la pequeña enfermería, derribando una mesa auxiliar en su precipitación por escapar.

―No, por favor, no te acerques. Aparta eso de mí, ¡puede estar infectado!

Marius lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Estaba claro que el golpe en la cabeza lo había trastornado. No podía estar haciendo aquello de verdad.

Joly chocó de espaldas contra la pared del fondo y descubrió que había estado huyendo en la dirección equivocada, lo que prueba que el talento para salvar vidas no lo dota a uno de instinto de supervivencia.

―Ohdiosmío, _ohdiosmío_ , ¡socorrooooooooooo!

 

xxx

 

Grantaire estaba de pie junto a los barrotes de la celda, esperando como todos los demás. Era la primera vez que los veía tan callados, y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus expresiones concentradas. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer podía costarles caro pero, por alguna razón, estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante.

 _―¡Han secuestrado a nuestro amigo!_ ―recordó que había dicho el guapito cerebro de ameba.

Courfeyrac. Se llamaba Courfeyrac.

_A nuestro amigo._

El hippie había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, sin importar que Grantaire ni siquiera lo mirara, y el tío con gafas al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad no se había cansado de intentar razonar con el agente. Los demás iban tirando pero Combeferre estaba demasiado cuerdo para salir de aquella sin un bozal y una camisa de fuerza.

Y la chica... la rubia superflua de la manicura perfecta había...

No tenía sentido. Ninguno de ellos conocía realmente a Enjolras. Habían compartido una noche en la carretera y una caminata bajo el sol, y eso fue después de que Grantaire y él los persiguieran y amenazaran a Courfeyrac a punta de pistola. A Grantaire ni siquiera le gustaban... Pero a Enjolras sí. Enjolras tenía buen ojo para las personas.

Por eso detestaba a Grantaire.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron.

_―¡Socorrooooooooooo!_

Era la señal.

Los seis saltaron en pie y Cosette abrió la celda. Podía funcionar. Tenía que funcionar. No tendrían otra oportunidad.

 

xxx

 

―¿Pero qué se propone, Pontmercy? ¿Es que ha perdido el juicio? ―exclamó el Sheriff con su arma en alto―. ¡Suéltelo, no sea idiota!

―¡Socorro, Mike! ―gritó Joly―. ¡Haced algo, este tío está loco!

Unas veinte armas de fuego y otra media docena de pistolas paralizantes apuntaban a Marius, que sujetaba al joven médico por el cuello y lo amenazaba con la jeringuilla.

―¡Que nadie se acerque o...!

_O le doy un pinchacito y probablemente no pase nada._

No sonaba muy impresionante, así que dejó la amenaza en el aire confiando en que la imaginación hiciera el resto.

―¿Qué hay en la jeringuilla? ―quiso saber el Sheriff.

―¡Gérmenes! ―sollozó Joly.

―¡Lejía! ―mintió Marius. Lo había visto en una película. Esperó que estuviera bien documentada.

―Qué cabrón ―masculló un policía con uniforme de Arizona.

―Es lo que yo siempre digo, los picapleitos son unas alimañas.

―Lo tengo a tiro, jefe.

―¡Cállate, Larry! ¡Y usted, Pontmercy! ¿Qué demonios quiere?

―¿Yo? Pues... ¡que todo el mundo suelte las armas! ―exigió Marius con escasa convicción―. Y... ¡y nada de trucos si no queréis que me enfade!

Eh, aquello no estaba del todo mal. Normalmente a nadie le importaba que se enfadara. En el bufete se pasaba el día consultando textos legales mientras sus compañeros lo ninguneaban por ser familia del socio fundador. Pensó en ellos _. Gusanos trajeados._ Cómo los odiaba.

―¿A qué estás esperando, Mike? ¿Quieres ser un héroe? _―_ Los ojos de Marius se estrecharon peligrosamente―. _Adelante, ponme a prueba._

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo ―dijo el Sheriff poniendo el seguro a su arma―. Ahora voy a dejarla en el suelo. Dejad todos las armas, venga, vamos.

Mientras los policías deponían sus armas con cautela, Marius vio pasar por detrás de ellos, en fila y caminando de puntillas, a los seis detenidos. Hubo un contratiempo: Joly también los vio.

―¡Mike, detrás de _ummpfff!_ ―masculló cuando Marius le tapó la boca con la mano _―. ¡Ummpff ummpf ummppff, Maif!_

―Tú calla o te lleno de lejía ―Ah, no, que eso era un farol―. O de ántrax o de lo que sea. ¡Muy bien! ―anunció―. ¡Ahora quiero que todos me prestéis atención! Miradme porque voy a... voy a... decir algo importante, así que mirad todos hacia aquí y no hacia otra parte.

―Que nadie se mueva.

Los seis fugitivos se detuvieron en seco.

Era aquel policía de Nevada, el que se parecía a Russell Crowe y actuaba como Robocop (Marius veía mucho la televisión desde que no tenía novia). Había aparecido de la nada y tenía una pistola. No estaba bromeando.

Fue entonces cuando el agente Larry White vio su oportunidad. Se lanzó sobre su arma, se equilibró sobre una rodilla...

―¡¡¡Larry, no!!!

...y disparó.

La bala pasó rozando la oreja de Joly e impactó en la alarma de incendios, que empezó a aullar de forma ensordecedora. Los aspersores se activaron.

Cundió el caos.

―¡Alto o disparo! ―avisó el agente Javert. Pero no lo hizo; sabía que estaban desarmados.

Grantaire retrocedió y rompió con el codo el cristal del equipo antiincendios, se hizo con el extintor y arrancó la clavija. Un chorro a presión cegó a Javert, que disparó por accidente haciendo añicos una ventana. Una espesa polvareda blanca lo cubrió todo bajo el agua de los aspersores, que ya anegaba el suelo donde los policías buscaban sus armas a ciegas. Hubo disparos al aire.

―¡Corred! ―gritó Éponine. Arrancó el hacha antiincendios de la pared, cogió de la mano a Cosette y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

―¡Marius! ¡Marius! ―llamó Cosette mientras Éponine la arrastraba.

Marius empujó a Joly delante de él y avanzó a ciegas hacia la voz de Cosette.

Grantaire lanzó el extintor contra Javert y corrió tras el resto, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de caer de bruces al suelo. El agente lo había derribado y trató de inmovilizarlo, pero Grantaire logró liberarse y lanzó el puño contra su cara, y después la frente contra se frente.

Se levantó jadeando, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole entre los ojos. El policía se había incorporado y estaba frente a él, mirándolo entre la neblina de polvo y agua. Estaba armado y Grantaire no. Sólo él se interponía en su camino, y Grantaire iba a salir de allí vivo o muerto.

―Piénsalo bien, muchacho ―le advirtió el policía―. No merece la pena.

Pero se equivocaba. Era lo único que merecía la pena. Tendría que dispararle.

Entonces un poncho a rayas cayó sobre el policía, cubriéndole la cabeza y cegándolo.

―¡Corre, compi! ―gritó Jehan aferrado a Javert como un koala.

Grantaire dudó. ¿Acaso se proponía...?

―¡Huye, vamos, deprisa!

Grantaire reaccionó y se lanzó a través de las puertas. A su espalda, Javert se deshizo con facilidad de su agresor y lo inmovilizó. Jehan no se resistió.

―¡Buena suerte, compi! ―gritó desde el suelo.

¿Qué había hecho él? ¡Lo habían secuestrado, era una víctima! No tenía nada que temer.

 

xxx

 

Los periodistas se habían marchado. El Sheriff había anunciado que aquella noche no se harían declaraciones y que habría una rueda de prensa por la mañana, así que todo el mundo se había ido a descansar.

Todos excepto Bossuet y Musichetta, que estaban sentados en la parte trasera de su unidad móvil compartiendo un sándwich pastoso y una botella de agua mineral. Su cadena no les costeaba el alojamiento, y el importe de las comidas era de risa.

La glamurosa vida del periodista; sí, claro...

―Menuda mierda ―dijo Musichetta, resumiendo en pocas palabras el tono general de su carrera profesional.

Julie Anderson estaría en aquel momento poniéndose las botas en el restaurante de costillas a la brasa (ojalá se le fuera todo a las caderas), antes de darse una ducha caliente y meterse en una cama de verdad en lugar de en un saco de dormir. El lado positivo era que los sacos podían juntarse...

Miró a Bossuet, que le sonrió.

―En fin, no estamos aquí por nada ―dijo el joven―. Esta puede ser una gran historia. Lo intuyo.

El primer rayo de una tormenta eléctrica estalló sobre el desierto. El trueno retumbante del destino lo siguió. No hay que ser un genio para ver las señales ¿verdad?

―¡Fuera de la furgoneta! ¡¡Fuera de la furgoneta!!

―¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Bossuet lanzó al aire el sándwich y escupió el agua mineral. Musichetta seguía gritando con un registro vocal que, por seguir con Hitchcock, hubiera dejado corta a Janet Leigh.

¡Eran los asesinos del juez! ¡Y también el abogado! Eran uno dos tres cua... ¡eran muchos! Y lo peor de todo...

―¡¡¡Tienen un hacha!!!

―¡Aydios aydios graba graba grábalo todo! ―chilló Musichetta. Bossuet la miró con la boca abierta.

―¡Fuerafuerafuera! ―bramó la psicópata del hacha.

Bossuet reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre su equipo como si lo estuvieran bombardeando.

―¡No, ni hablar! ¡Nos harán pagarlo!

Los asaltantes dejaron de gritarles y se miraron entre ellos.

―Dicen que no... ―murmuró con desconcierto uno que tenía un ojo morado.

―¿Sí? ¡Pues andando! ―La chica del hacha los empujó dentro y subió seguida del resto. Bossuet y Musichetta huyeron hasta el fondo de la furgoneta.

―Pensándolo mejor... ―empezó Bossuet.

Otro tío apareció a la carrera y subió al asiento del conductor, desplanzando al que estaba al volante.

―¿Y Jehan? ―le preguntaron.

Él no respondió. Arrancó el motor y describió un giro de ciento ochenta grados que dejó la furgoneta orientada hacia la carretera. El brusco movimiento agitó el interior como una coctelera, y sobre Bossuet y Musichetta aterrizó una... preciosidad con bata blanca que no dejaba de llamar a un tal Mike.

―¿Pero qué es esto? ―exigió el tipo con gafas que iba de copiloto.

―Es Joly ―explicó el abogado.

―¡Que por qué no lo has dejado allí!

―Pues... ¡y yo que sé! Se me había olvidado que lo tenía. ¿Dejamos que se vaya?

―¡Por favor! ―pidió Joly.

―Tarde ―dijo la chica del hacha―. Si quieres saltar, salta.

Joly miró la carretera que pasaba a toda velocidad y recordó algunas escenas desagradables de urgencias. Musichetta lo sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Joly la miró.

―No le he dejado comida al gato ―se lamentó.

―Joder ―recordó Bossuet―. Yo tampoco.


	9. Said the joker to the thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues... he vuelto. Con más crack. Pero no del que se fuma, sino del malo. God's gonna cut me down for this.

 

La señal de REC parpadeaba en el visor de la cámara. En el tono verde cadavérico del modo de visión nocturna, el rostro de Musichetta se encuadraba en un agresivo primer plano contrapicado.

―Hemos... parado en algún lugar... ―jadeó entrecortadamente. Su mirada viajaba erráticamente de la cámara a su alrededor, ansiosa y vigilante―. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Si alguien encuentra esta grabación, sólo queremos que la verdad se... Joder, Bossu, ¿tienes que acercar tanto la cámara? Se me ve la nariz por dentro.

Bossuet chasqueó la lengua sin detener la grabación.

―Tú di tus frases y déjame a mí los aspectos creativos, ¿vale? Vamos otra vez desde el principio. ¿Crees que puedes llorar un poco y hacer que me lo crea?

―¡Tú sí que vas a llorar si no dejas de grabarme los poros!

―Chicos ―llamó Joly en tono suplicante. Se sentaba al fondo de la furgoneta en la que estaban los tres solos, encogido contra la pared de chapa―. Por favor, apagad eso. Volverán en cualquier momento y podrían... podrían... ¿Quieres quitar eso de mi cara?

―Tú sigue hablando, como si yo no estuviera ―le indicó Bossuet, que estaba manipulando el enfoque para conseguir una toma convenientemente borrosa.

―Sí, dinos ―lo alentó Musichetta―. ¿Qué crees que nos harán si nos descubren? No ahorres en detalles. Ah, y repite la pregunta en tu respuesta.

―¡Es que estáis mal de la cabeza! ―se desesperó Joly―. Esos tíos son asesinos buscados, ¡son violentos y tienen un hacha! Oh, dios, vamos a... morir aquí...

Mientras Joly hiperventilaba, Musichetta y Bossuet intercambiaron una mirada que sugería que aquello era “oro puro”. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el interior de la furgoneta se llenó de la luz parpadeante de la vieja gasolinera en la que estaban estacionados.

―Bueno ―anunció Courfeyrac―, pues aquí está tu sándwich, M&M’s y... patatas fritas ―dijo repartiendo el contenido de la bolsa de plástico entre Bossuet y Musichetta―. No tenían Pepsi de cereza, lo siento.

―No pasa nada ―dijo Bossuet, que se conformó con una normal.

―¿Seguro que no quieres nada? ―preguntó Courfeyrac a Joly mientras este lo miraba con desconfianza―. Última oportunidad para ir al baño. 

―¿Vais a matarnos a todos?

Courfeyrac se heló a medio bocado de donut glaseado.

―Pues... no, no creo ―supuso―. Yo no, al menos. Puedo preguntar a los otros, si quieres; no siempre estamos de acuerdo. Oye, no me mires así, todos tenemos problemas.

Joly apretó los labios en una línea temblorosa, como si llorara para adentro. Bossuet le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la rodilla... o más bien en el muslo. Joly no reparó en ello pero Musichetta sí.

―Bueno ―comentó la chica mientras se asomaba al interior de la bolsa de M&M’s y seleccionaba sólo los rojos―, ¿y ahora, qué?

―No sé, la verdad. Todo está pasando muy deprisa. ―Courfeyrac se sentó cansadamente―. ¿Así que sois de la prensa? ¿De qué canal?

―De la... ¿CNN? ―intentó Bossuet en tono esperanzado. En un sentido muy amplio, podría ser casi cierto. Tenían entre manos la noticia del momento, _en exclusiva_ , así que cuando aquello acabara iban a poder trabajar donde quisieran. Es decir, si es que vivían para contarlo y eso pero, eh, no iban a dejar que la posibilidad de ser brutalmente asesinados los desanimara, ¿verdad?

―Sois noticia en todo el país, ¿no lo sabías? ―dijo Musichetta.

―Y también trending topic.

―¿Nosotros? ―se asombró Courfeyrac.

―#corruptjudgemurder ―lo informó Bossuet―. Devuélveme mi teléfono y te lo muestro.

―Sí, ya. Muy listo, pero no cuela.

―Pues dame mi cartera por lo menos ―se quejó Bossuet. Le habían explicado que sus carteras y demás efectos personales estaban en la comisaría, pero le seguía pareciendo que tener que pagar la  gasolina de su propio secuestro era un poco indignante.

―Cielo, no hay razón para desconfiar, nosotros no juzgamos a nadie ―le explicó Musichetta―. Es decir, todo el mundo sabe que el juez Wright era un cerdo corrupto y que está mejor muerto, pero somos totalmente imparciales.

―Completamente ―asintió Bossuet.

―Estamos aquí para contar la verdad, ¿entiendes? Es nuestra Misión.

―La verdad ―Courfeyrac sonrió con un deje de amargura y negó con la cabeza―. Nunca creeríais lo que ha pasado de verdad.

―Verás, amigo, no se trata de lo que nosotros creamos ―dijo Bossuet, adelantándose un poco hacia él y separándose de Joly, que de repente se sintió muy solo―. Se trata de lo que _el mundo_ crea.

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja con la célebre curiosidad que (presuntamente) mató al gato. Musichetta lo estaba mirando como si fuera el escaparate de Tiffany’s.

―Eres... bastante fotogénico, ¿sabes?

―¿Quién, yo? ―dijo Courfeyrac con una modestia más falsa que una moneda de chocolate.

―Oh, sí ―Musichetta formó un marco con sus dedos y encuadró a Courfeyrac, que le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente―. Definitivamente, sí.

―Podríamos maquillar un poco ese ojo morado... ―sugirió Bossuet.

―¡Ni se te ocurra, es perfecto! ―exclamó Musichetta―. ¿Has sido víctima de brutalidad policial? Háblanos de ello.

―Pues... Veréis, en realidad... ―Bossuet y Musichetta le dirigieron una mirada alentadora. Courfeyrac no llevaba nada bien lo de tener que reprimir lo que sentía así que, de repente, ocurrió―: Ha sido la ex prometida de mi ex compañero de piso, a la que besé después de haberme acostado con él ―confesó―, lo que al parecer arruinó su boda y sus... sus vidas... empujándola a ella a una espiral de delincuencia y clases de yoga y robo de zapatos y... y yo sólo la besé para escapar del casino porque iban a encontrar al juez asesinado y creerían que lo hicimos nosotros, que fue exactamente lo que creyeron porque nadie me hizo caso cuando dije que había que quemarlo todo, y si resulta que ella olía bien y besaba bien y fue genial pues vale, culpable, pero ahora Marius me odia y creo que es porque en realidad quería casarse con ella, pero yo no le pedí que no se casara, si ni siquiera sabía que iba a casarse porque no me invitó a su boda, ¡y me duele!, porque se suponía que éramos amigos y que nadie estaba enamorado de nadie cuando nos acostamos borrachos, y si fue un polvo memorable pues vale, culpable, pero le puede pasar a cualquiera y además entonces él ni siquiera la conocía ¡así que no entiendo por qué tiene qUE SER CULPA **MÍA!!!**

―Oh. Dios. Mío ―dijo Musichetta en un tono cercano al éxtasis―. ¿Estás diciendo que hay una tórrida historia de amor detrás de todo esto?

―La verdad, yo... cada vez estoy más convencido de que hay varias ―admitió Courfeyrac mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Musichetta y Bossuet gravitaron hacia él como hurracas codiciosas.

―Cuéntanoslo.

―Todo.

 

xxx

 

El agua seguía corriendo en la sucia pila del lavabo de señoras, donde Cosette se estaba lavando las manos como si quisiera arrancarse la piel.

―¿Sigue ahí? ―preguntó en tono irritado.

Éponine echó un vistazo a la puerta entornada para ver que Marius continuaba montando guardia fuera.

―No creo que vaya a irse a ninguna parte, ¿sabes? Te guste o no, está tan metido en este lío como el resto de nosotros.

―¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? ¿Eh? ¿La tengo yo? ¿Es que fui yo quien lo llamó para que lo dejase todo y viniera literalmente volando a rescatarme? Ah, no, espera, ¡si fue su amiguito _Courfeyrac!_

Cosette cerró el grifo y tanteó el borde de la pila. Cuando recordó que ya no tenía el anillo, fingió que no había pasado y se dedicó a peinarse con los dedos.

―Puede que no lo llamaras, Cosette, pero prácticamente lo has obligado a sacarnos de la cárcel.

―Oye, ¿pero tú de parte de quién estas? ―la acusó Cosette.

―¿Pero cómo puedes...? ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

Porque Éponine se lo había preguntado un jodido montón de veces y aun no lo sabía. Y probablemente fuera mejor así, porque Marius estaba plantado fuera y Cosette se estaba pellizcando las mejillas para darse color. Éponine se giró hacia el lavabo y se concentró en lavarse las manos para no mirar a su amiga.

―Esto es ridículo ―oyó decir a Cosette, ahora más tranquila―. Tenemos problemas; problemas de verdad, y yo no dejo de pensar en mí misma.

Éponine evitó cruzar la mirada con su propio reflejo. No quería oír lo que tenía que decirse.

―¿Van a matar a ese chico, Éponine?

_Maldita sea._

―Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Cosette.

―¿Pero lo harán?

Éponine no respondió. Cosette se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

―Oh, dios mío. Hay que... tenemos que impedirlo.

―No sé cómo.

―Habla con ellos.

―Ya lo hice, y sólo conseguí empeorar las cosas.

―Pero hay que intentarlo. Explícales que...

―Cosette, no ―dijo Éponine, terminante―. Tú no lo comprendes, ¿vale?, no sabes cómo son esos tíos; yo sí. Si los llamamos para decirles que no tenemos el dinero las cosas se van a poner feas de verdad.

Los grandes ojos de Cosette se habían llenado de lágrimas. Estaba asustada; todos lo estaban, aunque cada uno lo afrontara a su manera. Éponine quería acercarse a ella y tratar de consolarla, prometerle que al final lo arreglarían todo, que soltarían a Jehan y que Enjolras no iba a morir en ningún maldito...

...sótano.

―¿Éponine? ―llamó Cosette al notar su brusco cambio de expresión.

 _¿Te estás tirando a alguno de esos perdedores?_ ―había dicho Montparnasse―. _Porque sería divertido que fuera el que tengo en mi sótano._

_¿Te acuerdas de Bob?_

―¿Éponine, te encuentras bien?

―Vamos.

―¿Qué?

―¡Vamos, date prisa!

―¿Pero dónde...? ¡Éponine!

Cosette se secó los ojos y corrió tras su amiga, que empujó la puerta y salió precipitadamente al exterior.

―¿Sucede algo? ―se alarmó Marius al notar la agitación de Éponine. Trató de seguirla pero la chica lo dejó atrás―. Cosette, ¿estás...? Dios mío, ¿estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por mí? ―preguntó en tono casi esperanzado―. Por favor, cariño, por favor, espera. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? ¡Cosette!

Marius se dio por vencido y se detuvo para ver cómo las dos se alejaban. Miró a su alrededor con aire desamparado, pero sólo vio la gasolinera que parecía el decorado de una película de Wes Craven, la carretera a ninguna parte y el manto de oscuridad susurrante del desierto. Después de un momento, las siguió. No parecía tener más opciones.

 

xxx

 

Sólo eran palomitas, recordó Grantaire.

Enjolras quería ver una de esas mal llamadas películas que le gustaban y que eran todo bla bla con subtítulos hasta que mataban a todo el mundo o, peor, no mataban a nadie, y que aun así eran preferibles a esos horribles documentales agoreros sobre gente demasiado gorda o demasiado delgada o demasiado exterminada en masa... Había un límite para la cantidad de superioridad moral subtitulada que se podía llegar a soportar, pero no para Enjolras. Enjolras pensaba que sentarse en el sofá y dejar que algún capullo con ínfulas de intelectual y pantalones de pana lo sermoneara era un buen plan de viernes por la noche.

Así que metió las palomitas en el microondas, y cuando empezaron a explotar Grantaire corrió a la cocina y saltó sobre él como si los estuvieran tiroteando.

Pero sólo eran palomitas.

La expresión de su cara cuando lo descubrió debió ser impagable, porque fue la primera vez que oyó reírse a Enjolras..., y que vio el aspecto que tenía cuando se reía.

Faltó tan poco para que lo besara aquella vez... Grantaire quería enterrar los dedos en sus rizos y descubrir si eran tan suaves cómo imaginaba, y besarlo allí mismo; besarlo y que él lo besara. Había cometido tantos errores en la vida... ¿Qué hubiera importado uno más?

Pues resultó que importaba, que había una razón por la que la regla de oro era no implicarse, y que cuando uno rompía esa regla la gente salía herida.

Había que ser idiota. Había que ser un capullo integral y egoísta de mierda para no poder dejar de pensar, en un momento como aquel, que tenía que haberlo besado y a la mierda con todo, porque joder si no tuvo entonces la sensación de que él quería que lo hiciera.

Pudo haberle echado huevos, y quizá ahora no estarían así. O pudo haber sido decente por una vez en la vida y alejarse de él, y entonces seguro que no estarían como estaban.

Completamente jodidos.

Grantaire dio otra larga calada a su cigarrillo. Estaba mirando el viejo teléfono público que había al otro lado de la explanada, adosado a la pared de la gasolinera.

No, se dijo. No, ni hablar. No iba a darse por vencido hasta haber quemado hasta el último maldito cartucho.

Cruzó el aparcamiento y descolgó el pesado auricular. No llevaba monedas encima, pero con un par de golpes en el sitio correcto el cajetín escupió un buen puñado. Solía ser una buena forma de pagarse un par de birras y los primeros cigarrillos cuando no tenía edad ni para subir a la montaña rusa, pero hoy día los teléfonos públicos prácticamente habían desaparecido del mapa. Oh, y ahora trabajaba honradamente, eso también. Grantaire introdujo un par de monedas en la ranura... y alguien le arrancó el auricular y colgó.

―¿Pero qué cojones...?

―Tenemos que hablar ―Éponine se interpuso físicamente entre él y el teléfono cuando Grantaire intentó alcanzarlo―. Hablo en serio, no es buena idea.

―¿Por qué no?

―Calla y escúchame. Esa gente no negocia. Si lo intentas, lo matarán.

Grantaire la miró. Algo en la expresión de la chica le dio muy mala espina.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó en tono gélido.

―Lo sé y punto.

―Por favor, escúchala ―pidió Cosette―, sólo quiere ayudar... no, ¡no, espera!

Sin una palabra, Grantaire agarró a Éponine de la ropa y la sujetó contra la pared. Cosette chilló y trató de apartarlo de ella, pero ni la chica ni tampoco Marius lograron hacer que la soltara.

―Estás metida en esto ―la acusó Grantaire.

―No.

―¡¡No me mientas!! ―le gritó a la cara―. ¿Crees que no sé lo que eres? ¿Que no me he preguntado qué pinta alguien de tu calaña con estos niñatos?

―Lo mismo que tú, capullo ―siseó Éponine con una sonrisa torva y forzada. Cosette y Marius estaban intentando liberarla pero ella no se había defendido.

―Eh, ¿qué está pasando? ―llamó Combeferre, que los había oído gritar mientras pagaba la gasolina. Courfeyrac y los -por así decirlo- rehenes se habían asomado al portón de la furgoneta y los estaban... ¿grabando?

Estaban dando el espectáculo, y ni Grantaire ni Éponine parecían dispuestos a salirse del papel.

―¿Quieres que tu amigo salga de esta? ―dijo Éponine―. Entonces suéltame. Me necesitas.

―¿Para qué? ―exigió Grantaire.

―Sé dónde lo tienen.

 

xxx

 

Nueve personas y una cámara se apretujaban alrededor del mapa de carretera extendido en el salpicadero. Por lo menos tres de ellas tenían la sospecha de que les estaban metiendo mano; dos manos en el caso de Joly.

Courfeyrac estaba negando con la cabeza.

―Alguien tiene que decirlo así que lo diré yo: es un plan muy malo. Ni siquiera es lo que se dice un plan, pero si lo fuera sería una mierda de plan...

―Vale, sí, ya lo hemos pillado ―bufó Éponine.

―...sería un plan malo de cojones.

―Pues vale, lindo zorrillo. Si se te ocurre algo mejor, soy toda oídos.

―Yo estoy con Courfeyrac ―intervino Marius―. En lo del... el plan ―añadió rápidamente mirando a Cosette, que fingió no haberlo oído mientras su ceño fruncido alcanzaba profundidades abisales.

Combeferre estudió el mapa y acabó asintiendo con gesto grave.

―Lo siento, pero tienen razón. El lugar del que hablas está como a ocho horas y sólo quedan... ¿te importa? ―gruñó porque Bossuet le estaba clavando la cámara en la oreja―, quedan seis para la hora fijada. No llegaríamos a tiempo, y además no hay garantías de que Enjolras esté allí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo llevarán al intercambio?

―No lo harán; nunca lo hacen ―explicó Éponine―. Es su seguro por si aparecemos con la poli. Y saben que nos han detenido, tienen motivos para no fiarse.

―Aun así, nos falta tiempo.

―Vamos, que es un plan de mierda ―resumió Courfeyrac.

―Cielo, ¿puedes no decir mierda? ―le pidió Musichetta―. Luego nos obligan a censurarlo y no queda bien.

―Perdón.

―A mí tampoco me gusta pero es lo que hay ―concluyó Éponine―. No queda otra que jugársela.

―No sé, parece muy arriesgado ―murmuró Cosette. Alzó la vista hacia Grantaire―. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Grantaire la miró. Cosette no parecía guardarle rencor por lo que acababa de pasar; al contrario, lo miraba con mucha dulzura. ¿Dónde estaba la gente como ella, como todos ellos, cuando perdió la fe en las personas?

―Vais en serio, ¿verdad? No vais a largaros como haría cualquiera que estuviera en sus cabales.

―Nos necesitas ―dijo Cosette como si eso lo explicara todo.

―Y Jehan no se ha quedado atrás para nada ―recordó Courfeyrac―. Se lo debemos.

Asintieron, unos con la cabeza y otros con la mirada. Puede que fueran un puñado de idiotas, pero no eran estúpidos. Sabían que si seguían adelante acabarían como Jehan en el mejor de los casos, pero estaban juntos en aquello. Y, por alguna razón que Grantaire no comprendía, juntos le incluía a él.

―Es... una mierda de plan _―_ dijo para escarnio de Musichetta―. Pero es todo lo que tenemos así que adelante.

―Cojonudo, pues andando ―Éponine apartó el mapa del volante y se giró hacia los rehenes―. Vosotros ya os podéis largar.

―¿Estás de coña? ―se horrorizó Musichetta.

―Vale, ciao ―Joly se dirigió ordenadamente a la salida más cercana, pero el codo se le enganchó en algo que resultó ser Bossuet―. ¿Qué?

Bossuet lo miró. Parecía tan sorprendido como él.

―No... no sé, me he quedado en blanco.

―No puedes irte ―lo rescató Musichetta.

―¿Por qué no?

―Pues porque... ¿somos un equipo? ―intentó Bossuet.

―Porque eres médico ―improvisó Musichetta―. ¿Y si necesitamos un médico?

―Yo soy médico ―ofreció Combeferre.

―¿Te quieres callar?

Joly notó que la mano de Bossuet descendía gradualmente desde su codo hasta su muñeca. Su mirada viajó cautelosamente de su rostro al de Musichetta. Consideró aquella idea novedosa, pero...

―Lo siento, no ―tuvo que decir―. Todo esto me supera. Yo me bajo aquí.

Bossuet lo dejó ir y Joly salió de la furgoneta. Desde allí los miró.

―Yo... os deseo suerte. Y... bueno, y gracias. Por no matarme y eso.

―De verdad que lo siento muchísimo ―volvió a decirle Marius.

Joly asintió; no les guardaba rencor. No mucho.

Se pusieron en marcha, y ya desde la carretera vieron su figura menguar en la distancia hasta que desapareció junto con la gasolinera.

De nuevo, la carretera se extendía ante ellos surgiendo de la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo tenían seis horas para recorrer una distancia de ocho.

 

xxx

 

El estresado Sheriff Michael Johnson seguía echándole la bronca al agente novato Larry White cuando sonó el teléfono de su despacho.

―¡Y no te muevas, Larry, aun no he acabado contigo! ―vociferó mientras iba a descolgar―. ¿Sí? Oficina del Sheriff.

 _―Hola, Mike_ ―lo saludó la voz apagada de Joly―. _¿Podéis venir a recogerme?_

 

xxx

 

―Bueno ―anunció Musichetta tras un breve periodo de silencioso luto. Tenían seis horas para sacarle a aquello todo el jugo y no era cuestión de desperdiciarlas―. Liberar al rehén ha sido un gesto generoso y emotivo, al público le encantará. La empatía lo es todo, ¿verdad?

―Verdad ―asintió Bossuet mientras preparaba su cámara―. Cuando quieras.

―Así, que, Courfeyrac ―empezó Musichetta―, ya sabemos que hacéis esto obligados por las circunstancias. Ayúdanos a entenderlo. ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

―Pues veréis ―empezó Courfeyrac mirando a cámara. Era cierto que ella lo quería y el sentimiento empezaba a ser mutuo―, nos dirigimos al lugar donde Éponine cree que tienen retenido a Enjolras. Ella es Éponine ―la aludida, que iba al volante, enseñó un dedo cuando la cámara la enfocó―, y Enjolras es el tío al que ha secuestrado la Mafia Francesa―. Y, sí, Mafia Francesa había ascendido de categoría y ahora se pronunciaba en mayúsculas.

―Has dicho Enjolras. ¿Alguna relación con el Fiscal General?

―Pues sí. Resulta que es su hijo.

Grantaire pensó en intervenir, pero para qué si ya estaba despedido. Musichetta y Bossuet volvieron a intercambiar una de _esas_ miradas.

_Conque no tengo audiencia, ¿eh, Julie Anderson? Te vas a cagar._

―Así que la Mafia Francesa... ―repitió Musichetta―. ¿Eso no es un bollo con pasas?

―Es un error muy común, pero no. Se trata de una banda del crimen organizado.

―Suena peligroso ―lo animó la reportera.

―Oh, sí, son duros de verdad, unos cab...britos muy violentos.

―¿Despiadados?

―Unos desalmados totales.

Éponine puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Por qué dejamos que hagan eso?

Combeferre se hundió en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró cansadamente.

―Déjalos, por lo menos así están entretenidos.

―Sabemos que se ha relacionado al juez Wright con casos de extorsión y tráfico de influencias ―prosiguió Musichetta―. ¿Podría su asesinato estar relacionado con esas redes criminales de las que hablas?

―Bueno, yo no sabría decir... ―empezó Courfeyrac.

―Sí ―lo cortó Musichetta.

―¿Qué?

―Que digas que sí.

―Ah... bueno, pues... sí, supongo que podría ser... Perdona, ¿antes no dijiste que contar la verdad era vuestra Misión?

―La verdad tiene muchas caras.

―Está ahí fuera ―dijo Bossuet.

―¿Qué?

―Que la verdad está ahí fuera, no... eso que has dicho de las caras.

―De acuerdo, sí ―se exasperó Musichetta―. Pues tiene muchas caras y además está ahí fuera. ¿Podemos continuar? Courfeyrac, dinos qué quieren de vosotros esos peligrosos criminales. ¿Por qué os están chantajeando?

―Ah, sí, es por el dinero ―recordó Courfeyrac―, diez millones que Enjolras y Grantaire (ese tío) se llevaron accidentalmente cuando, um, no tan accidentalmente... robaron un coche para perseguirnos.

Bossuet intentó grabar a Grantaire, pero recibió una advertencia increíblemente gráfica sobre lo que sucedería si continuaba.

―¿Por qué motivo os perseguían?

―Oh, es que nosotros habíamos cogido su coche. No queríamos hacerlo pero el coche de Combeferre se prendió fuego accidentalmente y, al parecer, el de las chicas está en el depósito desde que las detuvieron por conducir en topless ―Cosette esbozó una sonrisa triunfal cuando vio desencajarse el rostro de Marius―, así que cogimos prestado uno al azar y resultó que Casius McNamara estaba en el maletero...

―Disculpa, ¿qué?

―...entonces lo enterramos y ellos a su vez enterraron el dinero y luego olvidaron dónde lo habían enterrado, a las ardillas también les pasa, creo que es genético o algo. El caso es que no hay dinero y ahora tememos que ―Courfeyrac bajó la voz para preservar la sensibilidad de los presentes―, que corten a Enjolras en trocitos o algo peor.

―¿¿Peor que cortarlo en trocitos??

―Espera, ¿se puede hablar de trocear a la gente pero no se puede decir mierda?

―Que no digas mierda.

―Es que no lo entiendo.

―No lo entiende nadie. Cielo, concéntrate ¿vale? ¿Así que han amenazado con cortar en trocitos al hijo del Fiscal General?

―Sí... ―se resignó Courfeyrac. Estaba experimentando a gran velocidad las fases del estrellato que van del amor por el arte a la indignidad de venderse por la fama.

―Escalofriante ―susurró Musichetta en tono morboso. Entró en plano inmediatamente después―. Nos metemos en la boca del peligro para llegar al fondo de esta trepidante historia. Sólo quedan seis horas para _la hora límite._

―Aquí ponemos un contador como en _24_ ―sugirió Bossuet.

―Brillante.

―Menuda basura sensacionalista ―masculló Éponine.

―Por eso dejé de ver la televisión ―mintió Combeferre, que dejaría que lo cortaran en trocitos antes de confesar su vergonzosa adicción a _Los días de nuestra vida_ , otro trauma causado por Courfeyrac que tendría que contarle a su psiquiatra, que probablemente fuera el psiquiatra de la cárcel y que con su suerte sería un psicópata antropófago. Se lo merecía.

―Courfeyrac ―prosiguió Musichetta con gran olfato periodístico―, antes has dicho que habéis enterrado a Casius McNamara.

―¿Lo... lo he dicho? ―musitó Courfeyrac, que empezaba a sentirse un poco maltratado.

―Pero nosotros no lo matamos ―se apresuró a aclarar Cosette.

―¿Habéis... matado a Casius McNamara? ―Marius parecía a punto de desmayarse.

―¿Quién ha dicho que esté muerto? ―intervino Éponine.

―Nadie. Y no está muerto ―rectificó Cosette―, pero si estuviera muerto nosotros no seríamos responsables de nada. Si lo estuviera, que no lo está que nosotros sepamos.

―¿Entonces lo enterrasteis y no estaba muerto? ―presionó Musichetta, cuya falta de escrúpulos no conocía límites. En dos palabras: _Prime. Time._

La cámara registró un largo plano silencioso de Courfeyrac, que de pronto parecía profundamente concentrado.

―Sí lo enterramos... ―murmuró.

―Courfeyrac ―lo avisó Combeferre.

―Como vuestro abogado, creo que debería aconsejaros no decir nada más ―les advirtió Marius.

―No, escuchad ―interrumpió Courfeyrac―. Olvidaos de McNamara, de la poli y de la prensa o lo que sea que hacéis vosotros. Se trata de ayudar a Enjolras y nuestro plan es una _mierda_ ―dijo lanzando una mirada desafiante a la cámara―. Se me ocurre algo mejor.

 

xxx

 

Un par de horas después, la furgoneta se detenía en una gasolinera abandonada situada en un cruce de caminos. Era el lugar acordado para el intercambio. Grantaire bajó.

―Buena suerte ―le deseó Cosette.

Grantaire creyó que la iba a necesitar. Les dio las gracias por su ayuda. Ya se había despedido de ellos, pero Cosette bajó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era demasiado buena para este mundo. Grantaire pensó en darle algún mensaje para Enjolras, pero supo que, si lo intentaba, ella diría algo como “tú se lo darás” o “él ya lo sabe”, así que se lo ahorró.

Miró a Courfeyrac y a Marius, que habían seguido a Cosette. Courfeyrac le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

―Saldrá bien, tú tranquilo ―dijo. Grantaire asintió y le estrechó la mano

―Pisad a fondo, no sé cuánto tiempo podré conseguiros. Y, oye, abogado ―añadió dirigiéndose a Marius―, haz lo que haga falta para sacar a Jehan de esta.

Estúpido hippie colgado, era un maldito héroe.

Marius le prometió que lo haría. En realidad, no parecía tan complicado si se comparaban sus cargos con los de, por ejemplo, secuestro y asalto a una comisaría de policía. Por otra parte, tampoco convenía olvidar que ir a la cárcel tenía ciertas ventajas con respecto a, digamos, morir asesinado, como por ejemplo no morir asesinado.

Mientras Marius intentaba mantener una actitud positiva frente a la posibilidad de morir asesinado, Éponine apagó el motor y se recostó en el asiento. Sus grandes ojos castaños contemplaron la carretera a través del parabrisas.

―Bueno, listillo ―dijo sin mirar a Combeferre―, será mejor que te pongas al volante. Desde aquí es cosa tuya.

Combeferre no entendió a qué se refería hasta que se fijó en la expresión de su rostro.

―¿Estás segura? ―le preguntó.

―Joder, no ―Pero llevaba pensando en ello mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para saber que aquel jodido nudo en el estómago no iba a desaparecer hasta que hiciera lo correcto.

Le tendió la mano a Combeferre.

―No diré que ha sido un placer, pero... ya sabes.

―Cuídate ―dijo él, estrechando su mano con firmeza.

―Tú también. Y cuida de esos idiotas; procura que no se metan en más líos.

―Hablo en serio. Ten cuidado ―dijo Combeferre en un tono que resultaba imposible ignorar. Éponine notó que perdía parte de su aplomo y desvió la mirada con un bufido.

―Si te vas a poner en plan sentimental, yo paso ―se burló―. Tú tranquilo, no es mi primer rodeo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver que Combeferre sonreía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonreía mucho.

―Bueno, pues... adiós.

Éponine bajó de la furgoneta y la rodeó hasta donde estaban los demás. Cosette llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Marius, arremangada hasta los codos porque le quedaba grande.

―Vale, club del té. Me encantaría que os quedarais a charlar pero estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Todos la miraron. Igual que Combeferre, no lo comprendieron inmediatamente.

―Esto no es lo que habíamos hablado ―dijo Marius.

―Ha habido un cambio de planes ―lo informó Éponine, pensando que hablaba con un experto en la materia.

―Ni lo pienses ―dijo Grantaire de forma terminante.

―¿Quién te ha preguntado a ti? ―le espetó Éponine―. No creas que hago esto por gusto así que cierra el pico.

―Oh, crees que era una sugerencia altruista. No, lo siento, me has entendido mal. Lo que pasa es que esos tíos no necesitan para nada a dos de nosotros, así que lo primero que harán será pegarle un tiro al que sobra, y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ése soy yo, así que...

―Um. Bien pensado ―consideró Éponine―. En ese caso será mejor que metas tu culo en la furgoneta.

Grantaire estaba a punto de replicar cuando Cosette se adelantó bruscamente y se llevó a Éponine lejos del resto.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exigió bajando la voz. No había soltado su mano.

―Alguien tiene que quedarse, Cosette, él no conoce el lugar. Con las indicaciones que le habéis dado no se acercará siquiera.

―Vale, ¿pero por qué tienes que ser tú?

―Porque sé de qué van esos tíos, los conozco. Si se trata de ganar tiempo es mejor que trate yo con ellos.

Cosette la miró como si realmente lo estuviera considerando. Debió encontrarlo razonable, porque asintió con decisión.

―De acuerdo, nos quedamos.

―Nada de nos...

―Oye, yo te metí en esto. Las dos lo empezamos y no quiero que nos separemos. Estamos juntas, ¿no? ―dijo en tono suplicante―. ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo Thelma y Louise?

―Ya. No creo que hayas visto esa película.

―Me quedé dormida. Y da igual. No vas a hacer esto sin mí.

―Cosette, no ―dijo Éponine de forma tajante―. _No_ ―repitió cuando vio que su amiga la iba a interrumpir―. Sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no. No puedo cuidar de ti. Estoy ―apretó los labios, los puños―, harta de cuidar de ti y de aguantar tus tonterías. Así que lárgate.

Los grandes ojos de Cosette la miraron largamente..., hasta que una sonrisa triste asomó a las comisuras de sus labios.

―¿Sabes... que mientes fatal?

Éponine negó, vencida. Sintió que los ojos le ardían. Oh, vamos, ¿tenía que pasar justo ahora? ¿Allí, delante de todos?

―Si no subes a esa furgoneta, le diré a Marius que te lleve a rastras ―le advirtió―. Y lo haré, te juro que no miento.

Estaba mirando su mano, aquella blanca mano que envolvía la suya. Resultaba extraño estrecharla sin el tacto del anillo. Y pensar cuánto había deseado ser ella quien lo llevara. Había querido la vida de Cosette, pero ahora...

Cosette la abrazó, y Éponine perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando se separaron, Cosette unió sus dos frentes y sonrió entre el desorden de sus cabellos, que olían a lavavajillas.

―Prométeme que les darás su merecido a esos cabrones.

Éponine casi se echó a reír.

―Qué lenguaje.

Pero tenía razón. Puede que estuvieran prácticamente jodidos, pero si aquello funcionaba... Joder, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Los demás esperaban junto a la furgoneta cuando las dos regresaron. Éponine dejó que Cosette se adelantara y se detuvo junto a Marius.

―Si dejas que le pase algo malo, te perseguiré y te castraré ―le dijo en voz baja.

Marius la miró, pero ella no se quedó a esperar una respuesta.

―Ten cuidado, Éponine ―oyó la chica a su espalda. Maldijo entre dientes. Ya iba siendo hora de que se largaran.

Se reunió con Grantaire, y desde allí vio cómo Cosette y Marius subían a la furgoneta. Courfeyrac volvió para entregarles el teléfono móvil de Bossuet.

―No miréis las fotos ―dijo éste desde la furgoneta.

―No queda mucha batería así que nada de selfies ni de hacer el tonto ―les advirtió Courfeyrac―. Esperad la señal, ¿vale?

―¡En serio, no las miréis!

La puerta de la furgoneta se cerró tras Courfeyrac mientras el motor se ponía en marcha. Lo último que Éponine vio mientras se alejaba, además de la maldita cámara, fue el rostro de Cosette asomado a la ventanilla.

El silencio pareció envolverlos físicamente cuando el ruido del motor se apagó en la distancia. Después, surgiendo de la noche, aparecieron algunos sonidos: grillos, el soplo del viento cargado de polvo, el tintineo ocasional de unas viejas botellas colgadas de cordeles cuya dudosa finalidad era ahuyentar a las moscas...

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Éponine se alejó y se sentó en el capó de una camioneta abandonada. Grantaire se reunió con ella poco después.

―Si vas a decir alguna chorrada como que podías arreglártelas solo, dila ya y después jódete ―dijo Eponine.

Grantaire se registró los bolsillos y encendió un cigarrillo. Era el último.

―La verdad, no estoy de humor. Y ya veo que tú tampoco.

Arrugó la cajetilla vacía e intentó encestar en un bidón. Falló. Era la historia de su vida. Le ofreció el cigarrillo a Éponine, que lo aceptó casi sin mirarlo.

―Así que me tenías calada desde el principio, ¿eh? ―dijo la chica mientras fumaba.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es como ver a Ma Barker en el show de Scooby Doo.

Éponine rió de mala gana mientras dejaba escapar el humo.

―Ya, bueno. Tampoco es que tú y Pretty Goldilocks vayáis a ganar el premio a la pareja del año.

Intercambiaron el cigarrillo un par de veces, dejando que pasara el tiempo. No es que tuvieran otra cosa que hacer.

―Le dije que nos fuéramos a las Fiji ―recordó Grantaire en tono resignado―. Pero ¿crees que me hizo caso? Nooo, siempre hay que hacer las cosas a su manera, a la manera Correcta y Socialmente Responsable cueste lo que cueste. Es como esas putas pegatinas de “¿Qué haría Jesús?” que los meapilas de barrio residencial pegan en el coche. Joder, ni Jesús diría que no a una piña colada en la playa.

―Uh, ira acumulada ―se burló Éponine―. ¿Has probado el yoga?

―Con Jack y Johnnie me va bien.

―Se nota ―Éponine apuró la última calada y tiró la colilla. Se quedaron mirando como la pequeña brasa se extinguía lentamente―. ¿Por qué sigues con él?

―Dirás que por qué sigue él conmigo ―murmuró Grantaire―. Ya os lo dije, me tolera.

―Sí, bueno, tú sigue diciéndote eso.

Grantaire alzó la vista sin entender a qué se refería. Éponine lo miró de reojo y después resopló como si pensara que era idiota, cosa no muy difícil dado que era exactamente lo que pensaba.

―Tu amigo ese... yo no sé mucho de él. La mitad del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos él estaba colocado y la otra mitad me pareció bastante capullo; capullo del tipo... arrogante y con pinta de creerse mejor que tú ―explicó sin preocuparse cuando Grantaire puso mala cara―. ¿Y sabes qué tienen en común los capullos así? Que no toleran nada en absoluto.

Grantaire se quedó mirándola. Puede...

Puede que quisiera besarla.

―Sólo dices eso porque vamos a morir ―sonrió con amargura.

―Vaya, me has pillado.

―¿Crees que podría funcionar?

―¿Vosotros dos? Saldrá fatal.

―Ya. Me refería al plan.

―Oh.

Éponine se encogió de hombros desganadamente.

―No sé, quizá. Es mejor que nada, aunque no contaría con ello.

―Tú y yo no somos de los que ganan la lotería, ¿eh?

No, y era peor todavía; eran de los tienen en las manos el boleto ganador y lo meten en la lavadora o dejan que se lo coma el perro. Eran perdedores natos, de los de mala estrella y ningún futuro.

Éponine se recostó en el capó de la camioneta y se quedó mirando el cielo.

―¿Sabes a quienes echo de menos?

―¿A Shaggy y Scooby? ―probó Grantaire.

―A Jack y Johnnie.

Eran las seis de la mañana.

El viento sopló en el silencio del desierto. Los grillos cantaban, las botellas tintinearon, la vieja chapa oxidada emitió un quejido bajo su peso.

Y el tiempo siguió corriendo.

**06:00:00**

**06:00:01... 02... 03...**


	10. Bad company

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando...

No, mejor todavía, eran las **03:48:01... 02... 03...**

...cuando Montparnasse y sus esbirros pasaron a hacerle otra visita. No mucha gente tiene esbirros hoy en día. La mayoría de las personas que alcanzan una posición desahogada en cualquier organización criminal tienen subordinados, subalternos, incluso compinches y secuaces, pero el esbirro es una figura casi extinta en el panorama clandestino moderno. Por fortuna, siempre habrá profesionales comprometidos con el oficio y dispuestos a mantener vivas tradiciones tan antiguas y respetadas como el atuendo negro o la charla sarcástica.

―Buenos días, princesa ―saludó Montparnasse―. ¿Has dormido bien?

Enjolras no tuvo fuerzas ni para suspirar. Se le habían dormido las dos manos y sentía el cuello agarrotado.

―Mira, de verdad que necesito ir al baño ―dijo cansadamente.

―Qué coño. Si ya has ido dos veces.

―Ya, pero es que ese tipo no deja de mirarme y así no hay quien pueda.

―Oye, ¿ _pego_ qué insinúas? ―lo acusó Claquesous.

Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua y decidió ir al grano.

―Te alegrará saber que tus amigos han escapado de la cárcel.

―Que quede _clago_ que yo sólo lo estaba vigilando...

―¿Estaban en la cárcel? ―se alarmó Enjolras.

―Oh, sí, salen en todas las noticias. ¿No te lo había dicho? Puede que se me olvidara ―dijo Montparnasse con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros―. Así que, ya ves, puede que aun haya esperanza para ti.

―Yuju ―dijo Enjolras en tono plano y amargado. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura porque estaba seguro de que ése no era él.

―¿Sarcasmo, eh? No me gusta nada el sarcasmo.

Enjolras lo miró. No es que él fuera lo que se dice un maestro de la ironía pero, en serio, algunas personas.

―¿Quieres algo? ¿O sólo has venido a burlarte?

―Excelente pregunta, aunque creo que la respuesta ya la conoces. Quiero mi dinero. Y, ¿sabes qué?, no me fío de tus amigos. Algo me dice que te van a dejar tirado así que empieza a hablar si no quieres que me enfade. Y no quieres. ¿Verdad que no quiere?

Los otros tres negaron al unísono.

―No, no _quiege._

―Que va.

 _―Paga_ nada.

―Ya los has oído. Así que, venga, escupe.

―No.

La mirada de Montparnasse descendió varios grados de temperatura.

―Disculpa, me ha parecido oír que decías que no.

Enjolras los miró de forma desafiante. Y tenía una mirada desafiante verdaderamente impresionante. Era la clase de mirada desafiante que podría... digamos, enfrentarse a un pelotón de fusilamiento sin pestañear. Por ejemplo.

―Ninguno de vosotros verá nunca más ese dinero ―los informó―. ¿Y sabéis lo primero que voy a hacer cuando salga de aquí? Voy a cogerlo todo y se lo daré a los huerfanitos.

Babet, Claquesous y Gueulemer retrocedieron horrorizados, pero Montparnasse le sostuvo la mirada firmemente. Tenía que ser un farol.

―No serás capaz.

―Y también puede que done una parte a... los ecologistas ―se ensañó Enjolras.

―Estás enfermo ―siseó Montparnasse. Tenía la expresión de alguien que ha descubierto demasiado tarde que se enfrenta a un loco peligroso.

―Tú ponme a prueba ―lo retó Enjolras―. Habéis cabreado a la persona equivocada.

―¡Bueno, se acabó! He intentado ser amable pero has agotado mi paciencia. ¡Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o te lo sacaré por las malas!

―¡Nunca!

―De acuerdo, tú lo has querido. ―El joven lo señaló con un dedo inquisidor―. ¡Torturadle!

Enjolras palideció un poquito. Puede y sólo puede que se hubiera pasado con lo de los ecologistas.

―Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta recurrir a la violencia. Vamos a hablar las cosas civiliza... ―Lo pensó mejor―. Um, no, olvidad eso último. Lo que quiero decir es...

―¡Cállate! Y vosotros, ¿a qué estáis esperando?

Montparnasse encaró a sus esbirros. El panorama que encontró no fue el que esperaba.

 _―Cagay, Pagnasse,_ eso es un poco _fuegte,_ ¿no? ―empezó Gueulemer en tono inseguro. Miró a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo―. Es que, no sé, no me _pagece_ bien. _Dispagag_ a la gente es una cosa pero _togtugagla..._

―Yo no pienso _tocag_ a ese tío _paga_ que luego todos penséis mal ―se plantó Claquesous cruzándose de brazos.

―Pues si se pone todo hecho un asco yo no pienso _limpiaglo_ ―declaró Babet.

―Yo me _mageo_ cuando veo _sangge_ ―admitió Gueulemer, un poco avergonzado.

―Y además me lo _pgohíbe_ mi _geligión_ ―añadió Babet, decidiendo con gran criterio que su excusa parecía la menos convincente de todas.

―¿Pero qué...? ―Montparnasse los miró totalmente contrariado―. ¿Qué maldita religión?

―Soy budista.

―¿¿Desde cuándo??

―Desde que _togtugamos_ a la gente.

―¡No diré nada aunque me torturéis! ―dijo Enjolras, que odiaba que lo excluyeran de las decisiones importantes.

―Oye, pon un poco de tu _pagte_ ―se quejó Gueulemer―. No fastidies, no _pgovoques..._

―Eso, culpad a la víctima.

―¡Bueno, ya está bien! ―estalló Montparnasse―. ¿Es que siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo? ¡Dame eso!

Cogió el revólver que Gueulemer llevaba en los pantalones y apuntó directamente a Enjolras.

―Despídete de tu rodilla, mamón.

Enjolras se encogió y cerró los ojos cuando vio que apretaba el gatillo.

Se oyó un _clic._

Y después _clic. Clic._

Enjolras se atrevió a abrir un ojo con cautela. Montparnasse estaba mirando el revólver con la cara pálida de incredulidad. Se volvió hacia Gueulemer con una mirada exigente.

―Ah, sí ―dijo éste―. Um, no. No tiene balas.

―Eso ya lo veo. Lo que quiero saber es ¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO TIENE?

 _―¿Bgomeas?_ Llevo esa cosa metida en los pantalones. _¿Quieges_ que me vuele las pelotas? No, muchas _ggacias._

Montparnasse lo miró de una forma que sugería con gran énfasis que volarse las pelotas no era lo peor que podía pasarle.

―Tú ―dijo gélidamente de espaldas a Enjolras―. No creas que te has librado. Ahora voy a reunirme con tus amigos, y cuando acabe con ellos volveré y te ajustaré las cuentas. Nadie juega conmigo, ¿me oyes?

Pasó entre sus esbirros en dirección a la puerta, y cuando estos lo siguieron se giró bruscamente hacia Gueulemer.

―¿Dónde crees que vas?

―Pues a... _gecupegag_ el _dinego_... ―balbuceó el hombretón.

―¿Ah, siií? ¿Eso vas a hacer? ¿Con qué? ¿Con tu pistolita sin balas y tus escrúpulos de nenaza? _Uy, mira, un poco de sangre, auxilio, creo que voy a desmayarme_.

Gueulemer agachó la cabeza humillado y dolido.

―¡Eres un enorme... saco de patatas inservible! Así que, enhorabuena, te has ganado el puesto de niñera. ¡Vosotros dos, andando!

Salieron cerrando tras ellos, y Gueulemer se quedó mirando la puerta con aspecto miserable.

―Eso no ha sido muy amable ―comentó Enjolras, que no podía evitar compadecerse de los oprimidos ni aunque los oprimidos en cuestión amenazaran con matarle. Tampoco podía olvidar que el hombretón había sido el primero en defenderle.

―Cállate. Todo esto es _pog_ tu culpa ―gruñó Gueulemer.

Sí, puede que eso fuera cierto en parte. Sin embargo...

―¿Por qué dejas que te hable así?

Gueulemer se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarse los zapatos.

―Es el jefe. Puede _haceg_ lo que _quiega._

―Um, no, eso no es cierto.

El hombretón lo miró con un destello de curiosidad que Enjolras tomó como una invitación para explicarse.

―Es decir, ¿quién le nombró jefe?

―Pues la jefa ―explicó Gueulemer como si fuera evidente.

―Ya veo. Tenéis toda una cadena de mando.

 _―Clago, pog_ eso somos el _cgimen ognanizado_. Si no, _segíamos_... pues el _cgimen nogmal._ Y _coggiente._

Enjolras tuvo que rendirse ante la lógica aplastante de sus argumentos.

―Muy cierto ―admitió―. Bueno, ¿y quién la nombró jefa a ella?

Gueulemer frunció el ceño. Se estaba adentrando en aguas desconocidas.

―Yo... _cagay,_ no sé, nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que... ¿se _nombgó_ ella misma? _Pogque_ tiene el _dinego_ y las _agmas_ y puede _haceglo._

―No parece un sistema muy democrático ―opinó Enjolras.

Gueulemer lo miraba ahora abiertamente intrigado. Sus cejas se juntaron por el esfuerzo de pensar cuando dijo:

_―¿Demo... cgático?_

Los ojos de Enjolras brillaron.

―Parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato ―dijo―. ¿Por qué no charlamos?

 

xxx

 

Aquello sucedía coincidiendo más o menos con el momento en que Éponine sufría la revelación que pondría el plan en marcha.

Dos horas más tarde, y con un nuevo plan entre manos, el grupo se dividía y el subconjunto formado por Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Cosette, Marius, Musichetta y Bossuet continuaba rumbo a la posible guarida de la ya famosa Mafia Francesa.

Recordemos que, en este punto, tienen por delante un trayecto de seis horas, lo que plantea un sencillo problema de matemáticas básicas: si un vehículo A sale del punto X a las seis de la mañana a una velocidad constante de 90 millas por hora, y un vehículo B ha salido a las cuatro del punto Y a (por ponerlo fácil) la misma velocidad, ¿a qué hora se cruzarán ambos vehículos?

 

xxx

 

**07:54:38... 39... 40...**

Existe otro famoso problema de lógica que se sitúa en un río y que incluye una barca, un lobo, una oveja y una col. Extrapolado a la actual situación de Cosette, Courfeyrac y Marius, y sin entrar a debatir quién en este caso concreto sería el lobo, quién la oveja y quién la col, estaba claro que aquel problema carecía de solución. Era imposible que ninguno ocupara el asiento del copiloto sin que los otros dos trataran de matarse entre ellos, así que Combeferre (el hastiado pastor pluriempleado como agricultor, guardabosques y marinero de agua dulce) los había mandado a todos atrás y había decidido que nunca, nunca, jamás tendría hijos.

Nunca.

―Lo único que yo quería era un poco de tiempo para aclararme ―se lamentaba Marius―. Quiero decir, el matrimonio es algo muy serio pero la gente se divorcia constantemente. Yo lo veo todos los días en mi trabajo, y no sabéis el montón de papeleo que... O sea, no es que el papeleo fuera el problema... El problema, um, el problema soy yo, no... no ella...

―Eso es muy interesante, Marius, gracias por compartirlo con nosotros ―le dijo Musichetta en tono comprensivo―. Cosette, ¿quieres decirle algo a tu prometido?

La cámara viajó de Marius a Cosette para registrar una mirada que era como una enorme señal luminosa de peligro nuclear.

―¿Mi prometido? Yo no estoy prometida. Puede que te confundas con el prometido de Courfeyrac. ¿Courfeyrac, quieres decirle algo a tu prometido?

Y así continuaba la cosa. Combeferre encendió la radio. Sonaba _More than a feeling_. Subió el volumen e ignoró a Bossuet y a Musichetta cuando se quejaron. Estaba pensando en la universidad.

Había un jardín en el campus donde Courfeyrac solía pasar el tiempo cuando debería haber estado en clase, siempre en compañía de otra gente que se saltaba las clases para estar con él porque, bueno, Courfeyrac era _popular._

―¿Cómo pudiste no invitarme a tu boda? ―se quejó Courfeyrac―. Creía que éramos amigos, yo te hubiera invitado a la mía...

―¡Ya te he dicho que la invitación se perdió en el correo!

―Esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo.

―¿¿¿Lo invitaste a nuestra boda??? ―se horrorizó Cosette.

―Nonononono...

―¡Ajá!

Lo cierto era que Combeferre ya había visto a Marius antes. Solía estar con Courfeyrac en aquel jardín, y en la cafetería, y en la biblioteca... Después se graduó y desapareció.

―¿Qué pretendíais? ¿Montar el numerito de “yo objeto” delante de toda mi familia? ―gritó Cosette―. ¡Sois unos psicópatas!

―¿Quién iba a ser tu padrino? ¿Eh? ¿A quién se lo pediste en vez de a mí? ―exigió Courfeyrac.

―¿Podemos dejar ya el tema de la boda? ―suplicó Marius.

Por supuesto, la reaparición de Marius no tenía ninguna importancia, pero es que nada de aquello tenía sentido. Porque, a ver, ¿cómo es que alguien que va por ahí con lobos en barcas está tan preocupado por una col? Es decir, es evidente que el tipo tiene problemas más serios, ¿no? Mentales, para empezar.

Por lo menos, una cosa estaba clara...

―Yo sólo digo que podríamos haberlo pasado bien en tu despedida de soltero...

Courfeyrac era la col.

―¡¡¡Yo te mato!!! ―chilló Cosette.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentas hundirme la vida? ―sollozó Marius.

―¿Pero qué he dicho ahora?

―¡¡No huyas!!

―¡Eh, cuidado con la cámara!

―¡Basta, BASTA! ―estalló Combeferre, girándose bruscamente en su asiento―. ¡Como no os calléis os juro que paro aquí mismo y...!

―¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

 

xxx

 

Los asientos del Hummer eran de piel. De piel auténtica, nada de esa porquería de imitación que sonaba como dos globos frotándose y que daba dentera. No es que no fuese un poco irónico que un vehículo inicialmente concebido como transporte militar acorazado para la guerra ahora incorporase volante calefactable y posavasos, pero a Babet le gustaban sus asientos de piel.

A Babet le gustaba su coche. Y puesto que era su suyo y era él quien conducía, no entendía por qué habían tenido que parar a comprar donuts cuando él estaba en contra. Es decir, si Montparnasse era quien mandaba podrían haber venido en su coche, pero claro, el coche de Montparnasse estaba vergonzosamente escondido para que nadie viera lo que la mocosa de la Thénardier le había hecho a la carrocería, y además sólo tenía dos plazas. Había que ser cretino para comprarse un coche de dos plazas. Era un coche de cretino.

Babet vigiló el retrovisor para ver cómo el donut de Claquesous chorreaba mermelada de frambuesa.

―¿Qué? ―exigió éste cuando lo pilló espiándolo―. Me gusta el glaseado _gosa_ , ¿pasa algo?

―No _mientgas_ lo mantengas alejado de mis asientos de piel.

― _Clago,_ y como es _gosa_ ya tiene que _seg_ de chica, ¿no? Es un donut _gosa_ de chica ―siguió Claquesous en sus trece―. Pues _paga_ que lo sepas, eso son _estegeotíos_ de _génego_.

Las cejas de Babet sufrieron casi una convulsión.

―¿Que son qué?

― _Quiege decig_ que puede _gustagme_ el glaseado _gosa_ y que eso no me _conviegte_ en _magiquita._

Montparnasse puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba su trabajo. No, en serio, lo adoraba, pero a veces... Algunas veces desearía haber tenido un buen asesor de estudios. O estudios.

―Sous, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo en internet ―dijo mientras se giraba para coger un donut de la caja―. Y me parece bien, ¿pero no podrías usarlo para ver porno como todo el mundo?

 _―¡Jodeg, Pagnasse_ , la _tapicegía_! ―se quejó Babet―. Estás _tigando_ migas por todo el...

**7:59:58... 59...**

**8:00:00**

―¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

 

xxx

 

Hubo un fuerte chirrido de neumáticos cuando los dos vehículos maniobraron bruscamente para esquivarse.

La furgoneta tuvo que hacer otro giro suicida para evitar salirse de la carretera, y durante un momento estuvo en equilibrio sobre dos ruedas antes de continuar circulando en eses carretera adelante.

En el interior se oyeron gemidos lastimeros.

―Mi cabeza...

―¡Mi cámara!

―Mi estáis aplastando...

Combeferre sujetó el volante con los nudillos blancos. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y por un momento pensó en parar, pero entonces Cosette exclamó:

―¡Son ellos!

―¿Qué? ¿Los has visto? ―dijo Combeferre, vigilando el retrovisor.

Cosette se pegó a la ventanilla trasera para divisar el vehículo que se alejaba.

―Es el mismo coche. Estaba en el motel, estoy segura.

―Les ofrecemos en exclusiva las primeras imágenes de la Mafia Francesa ―anunció Musichetta con gran dramatismo.

―Eso... ―murmuró Marius― significa que...

―¡Vamos bien! ¡Este es el camino! ―exclamó Courfeyrac con una sonrisa triunfal―. Vamos a conseguirlo, os lo dije. ¡Vamos, Ferre, acelera!

Espoleado por su entusiasmo pero sobre todo por la adrenalina, Combeferre pisó a fondo.

 

xxx

 

Montparnasse estaba pegado al respaldo como si quisiera fundirse con él, aferrado a los bordes del asiento con el rostro congelado en un rictus de terror.

Había... visto su vida entera pasar ante sus ojos, y gran parte de ella apestaba. Había visto a su padre y eso lo cabreaba muchísimo porque... nunca estaba en su cumpleaños.

―¡Putos _dominguegos_ de _miegda!_ ―maldijo Babet mientras los donuts resbalaban lentamente por los cristales. El donut rosa de la discordia se desprendió del techo con un _chof._

 _―¡Paga!_ ―exigió Claquesous, vigilando furioso la furgoneta que se alejaba―. Da la vuelta. Vamos a _enseñag_ a esos mamones a _migag pog_ dónde... Eh... _Pagnasse,_ ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. El rostro del joven estaba gris y tenía una expresión en la mirada que no habían visto desde...

Oh, no.

El repentino silencio pareció devolver a la realidad a Montparnasse, que primero se relajó y después se cabreó más todavía.

―¿Qué estáis mirando? ―gruñó―. ¿Qué coño haces? Acelera. Tenemos un trabajo que terminar.

Babet no discutió. Pisó a fondo y Montparnasse volvió a hundirse en su asiento, aunque se puso el cinturón primero.

En el macabro desfile de su vida había visto a Éponine... aquella mañana que intentaron hacer tortitas y salieron crudas a pesar de que casi incendian la cocina.

_«―¿Nunca piensas en huir? ―dijo ella mientras fumaba medio desnuda en el balcón._

_―¿De qué? ―se burló Montparnasse. Cualquier otro hubiese preguntado a dónde, pero a él huir le sonaba a tener miedo._

_Ella guardó silencio, pensativa. Llevaba puesta su camisa. Nada más que su camisa. Joder, aquellas piernas..._

_Ni siquiera dejó una nota.»_

 

xxx

 

**9:15:05... 06... 07**

―¿Todo el mundo? ―dijo Gueulemer con incredulidad―. ¿Hasta los _fganceses_?

―Todas las personas ―asintió Enjolras pacientemente―. Por eso se llama Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos.

―Y todas las _pegsonas_ hasta los _fganceses_ tienen _degechos_ humanos.

Gueulemer consideró aquello con la seriedad que se merecía. Empezaba a tener la desagradable sospecha de que había cosas importantes que le habían ocultado deliberadamente.

―¿Y qué más? ―preguntó, interesado.

En las últimas horas, había pasado de montar guardia en la puerta a estar sentado en el suelo frente a Enjolras como un escolar en espera de un cuento. Con su fina labia y grandes dosis de paciencia, el joven había logrado atraerlo como a una polilla, y ahora el hombretón escuchaba fascinado cada palabra que decía.

―Bueno ―se arriesgó Enjolras―, resulta que según ese documento nadie puede ser arbitrariamente detenido ni preso.

Esperó.

Intuyó que había sido un error usar la palabra “arbitrariamente”, pero esperó un poco más.

―Ah, _clago_ ―comprendió al fin Gueulemer―, lo dices _pog_ ti. Ya, qué putada.

Quizá sea el momento de señalar que “grandes dosis de paciencia” no es una medida estándar, sino más bien subjetiva, y que la paciencia de alguien que en realidad no tiene ninguna se agota bastante deprisa.

―Oye, esto no está bien ―dijo Enjolras abiertamente―. No tenéis ningún derecho a retenerme contra mi voluntad, es una flagrante violación de mis derechos fundamentales. Y además tengo hambre.

Su carcelero lo miró un poco indeciso. Se enfrentaba al primer conflicto moral desde que conocía el significado del término y ahora libraba una ardua batalla interna.

―Bueno, quizá yo _podgía_... ¿ _traegte_ algo de _comeg_? ―ofreció.

Enjolras apoyó la frente en la tubería. Con cierta vehemencia.

―¿Qué hay? ―preguntó bajito.

―Tenemos beicon y salchichas.

―Ya, bueno. Gracias, no te molestes.

―¿No _quieges_?

―No.

―¿ _Pog_ qué?

Porque Enjolras tenía hambre, pero sobre todo tenía principios. O, por lo menos, los tendría mientras no fuera a desmayarse.

―No como animales ―dijo simplemente. Le pareció más sencillo de explicar.

― _¿Pog_ qué no?

―Porque es una crueldad.

Gueulemer pensó en ello. Lo estuvo meditando unos minutos, y entonces dijo:

―¿Los animales tienen _degechos_ humanos?

Enjolras parpadeó para despejarse. Había dado una cabezada.

―¿Qué?

― _Pogque_ comérselos es una _cgueldad_ ―explicó el hombretón―. Si los animales son..., ¿cómo _ega_?, sometidos a _tgatos cgueles_ y _deggadantes,_ ¿es que no tienen _degechos_ humanos?

―Sí, entiendo lo que dices ―asintió Enjolras―. Bueno, déjame hablarte de los animales...

xxx

**09:28:45... 46... 47**

Joly bajó del coche patrulla que lo dejó frente a su casa. Era una casa pequeña y vieja de dos plantas que necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero el joven médico no era muy manitas y, además, temía intoxicarse al inhalar productos químicos. El césped tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, pero le habían dado unos días libres así que mañana se pondría a ello.

―Gracias por traerme, Larry ―dijo asomándose a la ventanilla abierta.

―¿Seguro que estarás bien? ―le preguntó el agente con sincera preocupación. Joly sabía que todos culpaban a Larry de lo sucedido, pero el pobre tenía buenas intenciones.

―Perfectamente, de verdad ―le aseguró Joly―. Tú cuídate, ¿vale? Y no hagas caso a Mike, sólo dice esas cosas porque está bajo mucha presión.

―Sí, todos lo estamos ―se temió Larry, que llevaba treinta y dos horas de servicio y cerca de diez de bronca ininterrumpida―. En fin, tú descansa. Ah, y no hables por ahí de lo sucedido si no quieres que te acosen los periodistas. Están por todo el maldito pueblo y no dejan de hacer preguntas.

Cuando el coche patrulla desapareció tras la esquina, Joly entró en casa.

―¡Bigoteees! ―llamó a su inseparable compañero. Lo buscó por las habitaciones encendiendo las luces a su paso―. ¿Dónde estás, Bigotitos? ¡Bigotitos! Qué hambre has debido pasar, pobrecito. Ya estoy en casa, Bigotes, ven, misimisimi...

Encontró a Bigotes en su cajón de los calcetines, ocupado en darse un concienzudo baño. El felino levantó la cabeza, le dedicó una mirada de aburrido desdén y después continuó acicalándose como si nada.

―Ya, estás enfadado, lo comprendo ―murmuró Joly, cabe suponer que para convencerse a sí mismo porque, a fin de cuentas, el gato no le entendía porque era un gato, pero sobre todo porque no estaba escuchando.

El joven suspiró y bajó a la cocina.

Había abierto la nevera. El maldito gato había aprendido a abrir la maldita nevera, y he aquí la razón del escaso entusiasmo por su regreso. Porque, claro, ¿quién quiere latas de sucedáneo de atún pudiendo darse un atracón de atún de verdad y sobras de pollo frito picante? Había leche por todo el suelo y huesos de pollo mordisqueados y... hormigas...

Joly lo limpió todo y después sacó la basura.

Se quedó mirando su césped demasiado largo y con calvas.

Joly quería tomarse un par de años sabáticos al acabar la universidad y recorrer el mundo, pero no lo hizo. Le ofrecieron una vacante en aquel pueblo diminuto y la aceptó porque parecía un sitio agradable y tranquilo. Y vaya si lo era. No había habido muchas emociones en su vida desde entonces. Tampoco es que las hubiera antes, la verdad. Lo más emocionante que le había pasado últimamente había sido encontrarse un lunar sospechoso en el brazo..., y entonces lo secuestró un loco con una jeringuilla.

Que le dieran al césped. Lo único que quería era beberse seis cervezas y dormir el resto de su deprimente vida.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire volvió a mirar la hora en el móvil de Bossuet.

**10:17...**

**10:18**

Y los hijos de puta no habían aparecido.

―Déjalo ya ―Éponine se sentaba a la sombra de la vieja camioneta para huir del calor cada vez más intenso. Apenas compensaba el que de madrugada casi se hubieran congelado―. ¿Esperabas puntualidad británica o algo? Es el puto desierto, no el metro.

―Ya. Se ve que no viajas mucho en metro.

Grantaire se levantó para estirar las piernas y se crujió el cuello entumecido por la tensión. A lo lejos, donde la carretera se diluía en la neblina del calor, divisó un destello.

―Eh ―llamó.

Éponine se unió a él y vigiló la carretera. No tardaron en distinguir el sonido del motor que se acercaba

―¿Son ellos? ―dijo Grantaire.

―Eso creo.

Si se trataba de la policía tendrían problemas. Sin duda estarían buscándolos y allí no había donde ocultarse, pero...

No era la policía.

El Hummer se detuvo a cierta distancia con el motor en marcha.

―Tú cierra la boca y deja que yo hable, ¿entendido? ―le advirtió Éponine en voz baja.

―Eres toda diplomacia y persuasión, ¿eh?

―Y ahórrate el sarcasmo si sabes lo que te conviene.

Montparnasse y sus dos hombres bajaron del vehículo. Enjolras no venía con ellos y, hasta donde Grantaire pudo ver, tampoco estaba en el coche.

―Éponine Thénardier ―Montparnasse se sacudió de la solapa un poco de azúcar mientras se acercaba―. Menuda fiestecita de fin de semana, ¿eh, querida? ¿Y el resto de tus amigos? ¿Tenían toque de queda? ―Miró a Grantaire con una expresión de desdén en el rostro―. Lo peor es cuando al día siguiente descubres lo que te llevaste a la cama ―rió―. ¿En serio, Ponine? Solías ser más exigente.

―No creas ―dijo la muchacha. Montparnasse le dedicó una mirada corrosiva que ella ignoró como si nada―. ¿Y el chico? ―exigió.

―¿Y mi pasta?

―Déjanos verlo o nada.

Montparnasse la miró. Después a Grantaire. Esperó un segundo. Dos...

Grantaire estalló:

―¡Si le has hecho algún daño te juro que...!

―Y ya tenemos ganador. ―Montparnasse esbozó una sonrisa que era cualquiera cosa menos tranquilizadora―. Calma, Romeo, no le he tocado ni un pelo de su rubia cabecita. Pero no está aquí.

―Bien ―dijo Éponine lanzando a Grantaire una mirada de advertencia―. Tú pasta tampoco.

―Aunque todo puede arreglarse con una llamada.

Grantaire necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Sabía que no se hacía ningún favor, pero no podía ni mirar a aquel gusano sin pensar en molerle a golpes su bonita cara de cretino. Se obligó a serenarse... por Enjolras. No podía dejar de pensar en Enjolras.

―Te llevaremos hasta donde está ―terminó Éponine.

Grantaire no pasó por alto la mirada de recelo que Babet y Claquesous intercambiaron. Aquello no podía salir bien.

―Eso es justo lo que no quería oír. ―Montparnasse salvó el paso que lo separaba de Éponine y asió delicadamente su mentón. Ella se lo sacudió de un manotazo―. No me jodas, ¿eh, nena? Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú ya lo has sobrepasado.

―Ese es tu problema. Yo tengo los míos, por si lo has olvidado. Hemos estado ocupados escapando de la maldita cárcel para llegar aquí a tiempo, así que no, no tenemos tu pasta. Podemos llevarte hasta ella o puedes irte sin nada. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Y ahí, justo ahí dejaban de pisar tierra firme. Lo tomaría, estaba claro. La pregunta era...

―¿Quién lo hará? ―Montparnasse los miró, primero a él y luego a ella―. ¿Nos llevas tú, amor? ¿O será Romeo?

―Déjate de juegos ―dijo Éponine con desprecio.

―Está bien, como quieras.

Hubo un movimiento y, un segundo después, Grantaire tenía la semiautomática de Babet apuntándole a la cara. No era una visión agradable. Y sabía... la avisó de que pasaría aquello.

―Tienes cinco segundos, mocosa ―anunció Babet―. _Cuatgo._

―Si lo matas olvídate del dinero ―dijo Éponine con una entereza que daba escalofríos.

_―Tgres._

―Mataré al otro también ―le advirtió Montparnasse.

―Acabas de ver que no es a mí a quien le importa.

―Dos.

―Hablarás o te obligaré, maldita zorra. Sabes que puedo.

―Y tú sabes que mi madre te destripará si me tocas.

―¿Y cómo iba a enterarse? ―rió Montparnasse.

―Uno ―dijo Babet. Éponine lo miró de reojo. Después a Montparnasse.

―Sí ―dijo―. ¿Cómo?

La sonrisa de Montparnasse se congeló en su rostro. Grantaire temió que fuera a golpearla cuando lo vio alzar la mano... pero la mano se detuvo en el aire. Era una señal para Babet, que bajó el arma.

Grantaire recobró el aliento que estaba conteniendo. _Hija de puta fría y calculadora._ Estaba claro que la había menospreciado. Por suerte, no era el único.

―Eres una zorra ―siseó Montparnasse.

―Eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Pasamos página de una vez?

Montparnasse la agarró del pelo y la atrajo bruscamente, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Grantaire se adelantó pero no pudo dar ni un paso antes de que Babet y Claquesous lo sujetaran.

―Si me la juegas, nena ―la amenazó Montparnasse, hablando a centímetros escasos de su rostro―, si lo intentas, ni siquiera mamaíta podrá salvarte. En cuanto a tus amigos ―su sonrisa fue como una dentellada―, yo no me encariñaría demasiado.

La apartó de él con desprecio y la empujó hacia Claquesous, que la cacheó sin miramientos mientras Babet hacía lo mismo con Grantaire. Encontró el teléfono móvil y se lo mostró a Montparnasse, que negó con un gesto lánguido, desganado.

―No nos gustan los juegos ―dijo―. Ni los juguetitos.

Babet estrelló el teléfono en el suelo para destrozarlo acto seguido de dos disparos. Grantaire vio los restos dispersos sobre el asfalto y, al cruzar la mirada con Éponine, supo que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Aquello era un contratiempo pero, para ser honestos, ninguno que no esperaran. Grantaire nunca pensó en decirle a Courfeyrac que su plan hacía aguas, porque el chico motivaba al grupo y él los necesitaba motivados.

―Traedlos ―ordenó Montparnasse―. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Sólo se trataba de darles tiempo para llegar hasta Enjolras y ponerlo a salvo.

Lo que pasara después estaba en manos del azar.


	11. Highway to hell

_I am a man of constant sorrow_

_I've seen trouble all my day_

La vieja canción sonaba en el interior del Hummer mientras el desierto iba quedando atrás. Visto a través de las polvorientas ventanillas, con el resplandor del sol entrecortado por los postes eléctricos que bordeaban la carretera, el paisaje se asemejaba a una sucesión de parpadeantes fotogramas.

Con ojos apagados, Grantaire veía el horizonte que se desplazaba en la lejanía. Al otro lado del asiento trasero, separada de él por la amenazadora presencia de Claquesous, Éponine se sentaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, mirando al techo con aspecto aburrido mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello. Parecía tranquila, pero todo el mundo lo parece cuando las cosas simplemente han dejado de importarle. Grantaire estaba familiarizado con la sensación, aunque se soportaba mejor con un par de tragos.

_For six long years I've been in trouble_

_No pleasures here on earth I found_

_For in this world I'm bound to ramble_

_I have no friends to help me now_

No es que se hubiera rendido inmediatamente. Durante un rato había estado sopesando sus posibilidades, pero estas eran limitadas y altamente susceptibles de acabar de forma desagradable. El viejo truco de estrellar el coche, por ejemplo, presentaba una serie de inconvenientes porque (uno), sus tres _anfitriones_ llevaban puesto el cinturón, y (dos) estrellar aquel coche contra un poste eléctrico sería como intentar detener un tanque usando palitos de polo.

Hacerse con alguna de sus armas y montar un buen follón (otro clásico) sería más sencillo si no le hubiesen atado las manos a la espalda con una brida. No es que pudiera quejarse, sobre todo considerando que ciertos gremios valoran positivamente un maletero amplio entre las prestaciones de un vehículo, aunque todo apuntaba a que acabaría allí de una u otra forma, posiblemente en forma de cadáver.

Combeferre lo había dicho: era el karma. Era lo que uno se buscaba por asociarse con gente que de verdad creía que una mala acción en un mundo malo puede hacer del mundo un lugar menos malo. Una especie de doble negación.

Y lo que más le jodía de todo aquel asunto era que ya nunca podría decirle “¡Te lo dije!”. Nunca podría echarle en cara (otra vez) lo de las Fiji. Nunca...

_It's fare thee well my old true lover_

_I never expect to see you again_

Nunca llegaría a saber si su plan había funcionado aunque fuera a medias y por lo menos Enjolras salía de aquella. Ni siquiera tenía garantías de que siguiera con vida, y aquella idea lo estaba devorando vivo.

Miró a Montparnasse, que viajaba de copiloto sin dejar de espiar a Éponine por el retrovisor. Otro infeliz hundido en el barro por culpa de unos ojos bonitos. En el fondo, debía saber que era demasiado buena para él.

―¿Y tú qué coño miras? ―espetó el joven a Grantaire cuando lo descubrió mirándolo.

 _A uno todavía más imbécil que yo_ , tuvo ganas de contestarle, pero supo que, si lo hacía, no tardaría mucho en desear no haberlo hecho. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un perro ladrador y en realidad no tuviera huevos para matarle, pero provocarlo delante de la chica a la que él quería impresionar era como jugar a la ruleta rusa con seis balas.

No, se dijo, todavía no. Tenían que darles un poco más de tiempo.

―Eh, mocosa, ¿cuánto falta? ―volvió a preguntar Babet.

―No mucho ―dijo Éponine, que ni siquiera estaba mirando la carretera.

Babet y Claquesous intercambiaron una mirada desconfiada por el retrovisor, pero ninguno dijo nada.

_Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger_

_My face you'll never see no more_

_But there is one promise that is given_

_I'll meet you on God's golden shore_

xxx

 

_He'll meet you on God's golden shore_

_―Eso ha sido “Man of constant sorrow”, todo un clásico interpretado por Alison Krauss & The Union Station. Volvemos con más música tras el boletín de noticias de las doce. Pero antes, el tiempo..._

Combeferre apagó la radio mientras detenía la furgoneta bajo un viejo cartel que se mecía sobre la carretera. Entre el óxido y los agujeros de bala, todavía se distinguía la palabra “HELL”.

―Creo que hemos llegado ―anunció con voz inexpresiva.

El grupo se asomó a las ventanillas y entre los asientos para estudiar el pueblo fantasma.

Bien, puede que “pueblo” fuera una descripción un poco ambiciosa, y puede que de hecho no hubiera fantasmas, pero es que tampoco había nada más. Una única calle discurría entre dos hileras de casas que presentaban un aspecto de lamentable abandono. Las ventanas y las puertas estaban clavadas con tablones para prevenir los saqueos, aunque era probable que los tablones fueran lo único que mereciera la pena saquear. El asfalto estaba cubierto por varios dedos de polvo amarillo que el viento levantaba formando espirales. No hubo que esperar mucho hasta que apareció un arbusto rodante.

Sobre el alero de una casa, un cuervo que picoteaba la madera en busca de termitas levantó la cabeza para mirarlos con sus ojillos brillantes, y después lanzó un par de graznidos de advertencia. Courfeyrac estaba mirando al pájaro con preocupación.

―Esto no me gusta ―dijo.

―Bueno ―dijo Combeferre―, por lo menos he vivido para oírte decir que no te gusta algo.

―En serio, mirad este sitio ―siguió diciendo Courfeyrac, demasiado intranquilo para captar la indirecta―. ¿Sabéis lo que pasa cuando un grupo de jóvenes atractivos se mete en sitios como este? Siempre aparece un loco con una motosierra.

La afirmación fue acogida con largas miradas silenciosas.

―¿Qué? ―se defendió Courfeyrac―. Lo somos, no lo decía sólo por mí.

―Em ―musitó Marius, portavoz no oficial del sentir colectivo―. ¿Tú, em, crees que tendrán una motosierra?

La vieja amenaza de gente cortada en trocitos volvió a flotar en el ambiente.

―Bueno, yo... espero que no ―dijo Courfeyrac, notando ahora que su observación había influido negativamente en el estado de ánimo general―. Además, nosotros tenemos un hacha ―añadió, esperando que aquello resultara positivamente alentador.

―Yo no creo que pueda usar un hacha contra nadie ―se temió Marius. Intentó no imaginárselo pero la imaginación tiende a ser muy traicionera―. Oh, dios... Oh, dios mío...

―Yo lo haría, pero pesa mucho para mí ―mintió Cosette.

―¿Igual que la pala cuando hubo que cavar? ¿O que la caravana cuando tuvimos que empujar? ―dijo Combeferre con aire inocente.

_―Pues sí._

―A nosotros no nos miréis, estamos trabajando ―dijo Bossuet. Era una lástima, porque daba la sensación de que Musichetta sí que podría despachurrar a alguien sin demasiados miramientos.

Courfeyrac y Combeferre entablaron un duelo de miradas. Combeferre desenfundó primero:

―¿Recuerdas aquella vez que sugeriste ir a Las Vegas a hacer _no se qué_ y me prometiste que todo saldría bien?

―Yo... no dije exactamente...

Combeferre cogió el hacha que estaba entre los asientos y se la puso en las manos a Courfeyrac, que se inclinó hacia adelante sorprendido por el peso.

Poco después, la furgoneta se adentraba lentamente en el poblado, dejando atrás la otra mitad del cartel que yacía sobre el asfalto y que rezaba: “O VISITORS!”

 

xxx

 

Gueulemer no era un hombre de grandes inquietudes. Le gustaban los combates de boxeo, los coches rápidos y las chicas pechugonas, y aunque solía leer la tira cómica del periódico, la mitad de las veces no cogía los chistes. Era tan bruto en general que hasta conseguía que el acento francés sonara poco refinado, y eso que sus amigos lo consideraban un snob porque no bebía nada que corroyera los vasos. Su vida era bastante sencilla, por lo menos para los estándares delictivos. Trabajaba mucho, cobraba menos que nadie y nunca se preguntaba por qué, o si le gustaba su trabajo, o si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sí que lo preguntaba algunas veces, pero la única vez que, tras beber más de la cuenta, le dio por cuestionarse su propia Honradez, se rieron tanto de él que no volvió a hablar de ello con nadie.

Pero ahora estaba hablando con alguien.

Estaba hablando con Enjolras, y lo que mucha gente no sabía (aunque se tardaba poco en descubrirlo) era que hablar con Enjolras era _peligroso._ Enjolras hacía que la gente indiferente se indignara, y conseguía que la gente indignada se enfadara de verdad. Había huesos duros de roer, claro. Por mucha admiración que despertara en el hombretón, y por muy ávido de conocimientos que estuviera, Gueulemer poseía una de esas mentes que eran como un muro de estupidez testaruda. En las últimas horas había descubierto que el mundo era un lugar plagado de injusticias y atrocidades y estaba escandalizado, pero esa no era razón para ser negligente en su Trabajo.

Enjolras, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido porque nunca lo estaba. Y si la estupidez testaruda del hombretón era un obstáculo, él estaba decidido a derribarlo usando su astucia igual de testaruda porque sólo su testarudez podía sacarlo de allí.

No, no podía quedarse esperando a que Grantaire lo solucionara todo porque, por muy desalentadora que resultara la idea, era posible que no apareciera. Enjolras no sabía cuánto le pagaba su padre, pero seguro que no lo suficiente para dejarse matar. Por otra parte, si era cierto lo que Montparnasse había dicho y Grantaire había accedido a reunirse con él... Bueno, en ese caso era estúpido e iba a conseguir que lo mataran.

Enjolras tenía que impedirlo, y para eso tenía que salir de allí.

―¿En _segio_? ¿Tantas focas? ―estaba diciendo Gueulemer con horror.

―Focas _bebé_ ―se ensañó Enjolras, que había encontrado un filón en el campo del maltrato animal. Los animales parecían despertar la compasión del hombretón mucho más que las personas, probablemente porque todas las personas que conocía eran de la calaña de Montparnasse, y todas le habían fallado.

 _―Pego_ eso es _hoggible_ ―dijo Gueulemer, cuyos ojos amenazaban con salírsele de las órbitas―. ¡Alguien _debegía decígselo_ a la gente!

―La gente ya lo sabe.

―¿¿Y _pog_ qué nadie hace nada??

―Porque es incómodo ―le explicó Enjolras―. La sociedad vive instalada en la irresponsabilidad y la apatía. Todo el mundo quiere vivir cómodamente, pero nadie quiere saber de dónde salen esas comodidades ni cuál es su precio.

―¿Y cuánto es? ―preguntó el hombretón.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cuál es el _pgecio_?

―Ah, ya. No, no quiero decir literalmente. Aunque... ―se le ocurrió―, aunque para hacer cosas se necesita dinero. Imagina cuántas focas podrían salvarse con diez millones.

―¿Cuántas?

Enjolras respiró hondo.

―Muchas ―dijo, resignado―. Montones de focas.

Gueulemer meditó sobre ello.

―Ojalá _fuegan_ míos los diez millones. No me _impogtagía dágselos_ a las focas.

Pero, claro, no eran suyos, y no creía que estuviera bien gastarlos ni siquiera en una buena causa. Era como golpearse contra un muro. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan irritantemente cerrado de...?

_Oh._

_Oh, joder._

Y para colmo era dinero sucio, justo como Grantaire había dicho. Dios, cómo odiaba que tuviera razón.

―Ibais a usar el dinero para sobornar al juez, ¿verdad? ―dijo Enjolras―. Por eso estabais en el casino.

Gueulemer se puso rígido y cerró su mandíbula cuadrada como un cepo, un mecanismo de defensa muy común cuando alguien se sabe demasiado tonto para salir airoso de una respuesta que ha ideado él mismo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―presionó Enjolras―. ¿Exigió más dinero y eso os cabreó?

― _Nosotgos_ no lo matamos ―se defendió el hombretón―. Hacemos negocios, somos _Empgesagios._ Lo que pasa es que _Pagnasse_ no deja de _amenazag_ a la gente y, _clago, pog_ su culpa tenemos mala _geputación. Pego_ no matamos a nadie _nogmalmente._

A Enjolras no le gustó cómo sonaba ese “normalmente”. Sus ojos se vieron irremediablemente atraídos hacia la mancha oscura que rodeaba el sumidero.

―¿Y, um... y eso? ―preguntó llevado por una curiosidad muy poco saludable.

―Ah, sí, Bob ―dijo Gueulemer, fijándose en la mancha. Negó con la cabeza lúgubremente―. Un asunto muy _tgiste._

Enjolras tragó discretamente. En su imaginación se formó traicioneramente una visión de playas blancas y aguas azul turquesa.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo, cambiando de estrategia―. También hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer sin dinero.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosas?

―Podrías ser voluntario, por ejemplo.

―¿ _Voluntagio_?

―Para cuidar animales, plantar árboles... Puedo darte algunas webs, si te interesa.

―Me _integesa_ , me _integesa_ mucho ―asintió enérgicamente el hombretón.

―Genial. ¿Tienes algo para escribir?

― _Clago_ ―Gueulemer se levantó, aunque la gente de su tamaño más bien se desplegaba―. En seguida vuelvo. _Espega_ aquí.

Enjolras esperó; no es que tuviera otras opciones. Gueulemer regresó al cabo de un momento y le puso en las manos un folleto de venta de coches usados y un bolígrafo. Era un bolígrafo de muelle. Enjolras se apoyó incómodamente en la tubería a la que estaba esposado y garabateó sobre el papel.

―No escribe ―mintió.

 _―Cagay_ ―dijo Gueulemer―. _Vegé_ si hay _otgo._ _Espega._

Volvió a salir, dejándolo allí con el bolígrafo en la mano.

Enjolras procuró no sonreír.

 

xxx

 

Un bolígrafo, un bolígrafo... Tenía que haber alguno en alguna parte, o un lápiz o lo que fuera.

Gueulemer inspeccionó la sala de estar, fue a la cocina y abrió todos los desvencijados cajones hasta que encontró un bolígrafo roñoso entre las cajas de cerillas, palillos chinos y abrebotellas rotos. Era rojo, pero supuso que eso no importaría. Esta vez decidió probarlo antes, así que despejó la encimera de sartenes sucias y latas de cerveza vacías y garabateó sobre un cartón de pizza. Parecía que tampoco funcionaba...

_POK._

Gueulemer levantó la cabeza alertado por el sonido.

―¿ _Pagnasse_? ―llamó. No hubo respuesta―. _¿Enjolgas?_

Cuando nadie contestó, se encogió de hombros e insistió con el bolígrafo, presionando con más fuerza hasta que...

 _―¡Megde!_ ―exclamó cuando un manchurrón de tinta se derramó en el cartón y sobre sus dedos. Fue a buscar un trapo pero en su precipitación olvidó soltar el bolígrafo, que fue goteando y chorreando tinta por todas partes―. _¡Putain!_ ―maldijo, intentando secarse las manos. Las metió bajo el grifo, pero el agua apenas tenía presión y sólo sirvió para salpicar de rojo toda la pila. Y para colmo...

_POK._

¿Pero qué coño era eso?

Salió de la cocina y buscó el origen de los golpes, que parecían proceder de la puerta principal. Al otro lado se oían unos susurros urgentes:

_―¿...que esta es la casa? ―estaba diciendo una voz._

_―Ella dijo la última a la izquierda. Esta es la última a la izquierda._

_―Ya, ya, ¿pero nuestra izquierda o su izquierda?_

_―¿Qué?_

_―Además, ¿cómo sabes que es la última? Podría ser la primera. Es que depende de por dónde empieces a contar._

_―¿Te quieres callar? Se supone que somos observadores imparciales._

_POK._

Gueulemer estaba a punto de asomarse a la mirilla cuando...

_¡CRASH!_

Un hacha atravesó la madera y se detuvo a centímetros de su nariz. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

 _―¡Pego_ qué...!

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró con fuerza, arrastrando el hacha y a Courfeyrac que estaba agarrado a ella.

Hubo un cruce de miradas bastante sorprendido. Había otras dos personas además de Courfeyrac, que aparentemente intentaban hacerse pequeñas detrás de una cámara muy grande.

―Pues sí que era aquí ―musitó Bossuet.

―¡Ohdiosmío, ohdiosmío, tenemos ante nosotros a la mismísima Mafia Francesa! ―anunció Musichetta.

―Em... ¿tiene unos minutos para responder a una encuesta? ―ensayó Courfeyrac.

Gueulemer lo agarró del cuello sin contemplaciones.

―¡Wagh!

―¡Lo ha cogido! ―gritó Bossuet.

―¡Socorro, ayudadme!

―No podemos, somos observadores imparciales ―le recordó Musichetta.

Courfeyrac se retorció como un gato hasta que logró escabullirse, arrancó el hacha tirando con todas sus fuerzas y la blandió amenazadoramente por encima de su hombro.

―¡Atrás! ¡Tetetengo un hacha y no me da mimiedo utilizarla!

Gueulemer empuñó el revólver que llevaba en los pantalones, sabiendo que aunque estaba descargado serviría para intimidar a los intrusos, pero entonces lo alertó el sonido de una ventana rota. Lo siguieron una serie de golpes y un chillido agudo y aterrorizado.

― _¡Segéis_ hijos de...!

Cerró la puerta en las narices de los intrusos (una maniobra que no esperaban), y corrió hacia la cocina mientras ellos derribaban la puerta. No tardaron mucho en ensanchar el boquete lo suficiente para alcanzar el pomo y abrir. Al creer que huía, Courfeyrac se envalentonó y se lanzó en su persecución blandiendo el hacha en el aire con un claro exceso de entusiasmo.

―¡Que no coja la motosierra! ―avisó Bossuet mientras corría tras ellos, cámara al hombro.

¿Habían traído una motosierra? ¿Pero qué clase de psicópatas eran?, pensó Gueulemer palideciendo mientras irrumpía en la cocina para sorprender allí a Cosette, Marius y Combeferre, que estaban todavía más pálidos que él.

Estaban mirando el reguero rojo que cubría el suelo, la encimera y la pila, y la cosa empeoró cuando vieron las manos completamente rojas del hombre.

―Oh dios, ¡oh dios mío, qué le habéis hecho a Enr... Enjor... a nuestro amigo! ―sollozó Cosette mientras Marius intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo.

―¡No la mates, mátame a mí!

―¡Apártate, idiota!

―¡IAAAAAAAAAH! ―Courfeyrac irrumpió en escena pletórico de furia asesina y lanzó un salvaje tajo, aunque como lo hizo con los ojos cerrados porque era una furia asesina un poco aprensiva, pasó de largo y chocó contra una mesita que se derrumbó bajo su peso.

―¡Que nadie se mueva! ―gritó Gueulemer alzando su revólver y girando de un lado a otro sin poder decidir cuál de ellos representaba una amenaza―. ¿Quién de _vosotgos_ tiene la _motosiegga_?

Cosette lanzó un chillido cuando dijo “motosierra”.

―Me estoy mareando ―gimió Marius.

―¿Dónde está Enjolras? ―exigió Combeferre.

―¡Estamos a punto de descubrir el paradero del cadáver! ―anunció Musichetta a su futura audiencia.

―¡Está pasando, lo están viendo, todo es _real!_ ―añadió Bossuet.

―¡Bueno, _tganquilos!_ ―dijo Gueulemer, decidiendo poner en práctica la Diplomacia, un concepto tan novedoso que justificaba por completo la mayúscula―. No _quiego vulnegag_ los _Degechos_ Humanos de nadie, así que vamos a _calmagnos_ y a _hablag_ las cosas civiliza...

―¡IAAAAAH!

La desafortunada elección de palabras hizo que Courfeyrac se armara de valor pero sobre todo de hacha y se pusiera a lanzar tajos por toda la cocina, amenazando la integridad de amigos y enemigos hasta que, tras un golpe especialmente impetuoso, la hoja se separó del mango, pasó rozando la calva de Bossuet y salió volando por la ventana.

Hubo unos segundos de aliento contenido... y después el universo centró su atención en Courfeyrac, que de repente se sintió muy solo y muy pequeño frente al formidable hombretón, cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido tras el fracaso de las relaciones Diplomáticas. Courfeyrac cerró los ojos y arrojó el palo en un último intento desesperado, pero este rebotó inofensivamente en un torso que parecía esculpido en granito.

Gueulemer miró un momento a su indefenso atacante y después respiró hondo.

―Bueno, ya está bien. _Ahoga quiego_ que todos...

_¡CRRRAAAC!_

El hombretón lanzó un grito y se giró hacia quien acababa de romperle una silla en la espalda. Se encontró frente a un Combeferre bastante sorprendido y que, a falta de ideas más imaginativas, cerró el puño y le lanzó el célebre derechazo que había dejado K.O. a cinco motoristas. Casi se rompió la mano contra aquella mandíbula diseñada para triturar cráneos a mordiscos.

Gueulemer esperaba muchas cosas, pero no que un tío con gafas fuera tan tonto...

Le arreó un buen porrazo con la culata del arma y, casi sin mirar, cogió a Marius de la corbata y le arrebató la pata de la silla que blandía como arma. Fue en ese momento cuando toda la furia contenida por sesiones de terapia y clases de yoga de Cosette se concentró como una supernova, se materializó en forma de sartén pringosa de beicon y cayó con todo su peso sobre la cabeza del hombretón.

_¡BANG!_

Gueulemer permaneció unos segundos en equilibrio igual que un árbol recién talado... y después se desplomó como una montaña pequeña.

A su alrededor, todos contuvieron el aliento excepto Cosette, que estaba jadeando.

―Nadie... estrangula... a mi prometido...

Marius empezó a sonreír...

―...¡¡salvo yo!! ―Cosette tiró la sartén al suelo y salió de la cocina a grandes pasos.

―¡Vamos! Busquemos a Cómosellame antes de que maten a Éponine y a Grantaire.

Lo cierto era que flotaba en el ambiente la desagradable sospecha de que parte de Cómosellame estaba allí mismo... salpicando el suelo y el fregadero... La nevera fue objeto de miradas de desconfianza y de algún que otro mareo, pero cuando reunieron valor para abrirla, lo más asqueroso que encontraron fue medio limón con pelos.

Musichetta intentó no parecer muy decepcionada. A veces los acontecimientos no tenían el menor sentido de la tensión narrativa. 

―Eh, hay cerveza ―dijo Bossuet alegremente―. Veamos el lado positivo.

―¿El lado positivo de que no haya cadáver es que hay cerveza? ―dijo Marius, horrorizado.

―Esta profesión es una jungla, ¿vale? ―Y que tuviera que explicarle eso a un abogado.

Tampoco encontraron a Enjolras en los cuartos de arriba ni en la bañera, cuya cortina fue descorrida de un tirón mientras Musichetta ponía sobre aviso a su audiencia de los horrores inimaginables que _estaban a punto de presenciar._ Lo malo de los horrores inimaginables es que uno se los imagina en seguida, y Marius tuvo que sentarse porque no podía parar de imaginarse cierta escena de Scarface que de hecho también es imaginaria pero que desearía no haberse imaginado nunca. Veía muchas películas desde que no tenía novia, claramente demasiadas.

El resto del grupo se había apelotonado en la puerta del sótano.

―Ve tú delante, Bossu ―sugirió Musichetta.

―Tengo una idea mejor: no.

―Yo ya he cumplido llevando el hacha ―se plantó Courfeyrac.

―Recuérdame que no vuelva a dejar que te acerques a una ―dijo Combeferre.

―¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ―estalló Musichetta.

Se abrió paso a empujones y encabezó el descenso por las oscuras escaleras hacia la tenue claridad que brillaba al fondo.

―Ohdiosohdiosohdios ―iba repitiendo Marius, que había cerrado los ojos y caminaba aferrado a Courfeyrac mientras éste se ocultaba tras la espalda de Combeferre, aunque sus ojos muy abiertos asomaban por encima de su hombro.

―Les advertimos que las brutales imágenes que están _a punto de presenciar_ pueden herir su sensibilidad ―iba diciendo Musichetta a la cámara que Bossuet operaba temblorosamente.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac se abrieron un poco más.

―¡No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo! ―gimió Cosette mientras se tapaba la cara dejando un espacio considerable entre sus dedos.

Bajo el parpadeante indicador de REC, la cámara se adentró en el sótano y recorrió el espeluznante escenario de la...

...la matanza.

Seis pares de ojos parpadearon para desentumecerse después de tanta emoción ocular. Lo más espeluznante que había allí era una mancha de aspecto sospechoso, pero estaba demasiado reseca para ser... bueno, Enjolras. Hubo unos cuantos suspiros de alivio, aunque también puede que fueran de decepción. El caso era que la ausencia de cadáver implicaba la ausencia de Enjolras, lo que suponía un problema bastante más inmediato que cualquier otra consideración periodística.

Un examen más minucioso del lugar reveló unas esposas tiradas en el suelo. Desde aquel punto se podía ver que la luz diurna entraba en la habitación a través de una trampilla que daba al patio trasero. Una idea esperanzadora empezaba a formarse en la imaginación colectiva... cuando los sorprendió el rugido de un motor al arrancar.

Musichetta y Bossuet se miraron entre ellos; conocían bien ese motor.

―¡Noooooo! ―aullaron sobre el brusco chirrido de neumáticos.

El grupo se dispersó como un enjambre enloquecido, unos trepando por la trampilla mientras otros corrían escaleras arriba. Los que habían salido por la trampilla alcanzaron a ver cómo la furgoneta doblaba la esquina levantando una nube de polvo.

―¡Espera, esperaaaaaaa! ―gritaron en vano.

Por suerte, los que salieron por la puerta principal llegaron justo a tiempo de interponerse en su trayectoria y casi batir récords de audiencia, porque Bossuet estuvo a punto de coronar una vida de infortunios grabando su desafortunada muerte.

Faltó menos de un palmo... el espacio que quedaba entre la cámara y la furgoneta cuándo esta logró detenerse derrapando sobre el asfalto.

Mientras los que habían salido por detrás les daban alcance, la puerta se abrió y un Enjolras bastante sorprendido bajó de la furgoneta.

―¡Ibas a robarnos el coche! ―lo acusó Musichetta.

―¡Casi me mata! ―gimió Bossuet.

―¡Y además casi lo matas!

―¡Eljonras! ―exclamó Cosette.

―¡Estás vivo! ―rió Courfeyrac corriendo a abrazarle.

―¿Pero qué hacéis aquí vosotros? ―dijo Enjolras, aturdido. No conocía a la mitad de aquellas personas, y a la otra mitad no esperaba volver a verlas.

―Te estamos rescatando ―lo informó Courfeyrac.

―Ah... ¿sí? ―Aunque Enjolras no se caracterizaba por ser una persona de mucho tacto, la expresión en el rostro de Courfeyrac le impidió señalar la evidencia inmediata―: Pues... gracias.

Se quedó mirando al grupo. Lo que estaba viendo, con una mezcla de inquietud y decepción, era un espacio vacío con la forma de Grantaire. Combeferre lo miró y leyó los interrogantes que llevaba escritos por todo su rostro, pero lo que hizo fue dirigirse a Musichetta.

―Haz esa llamada ―le pidió.

Habría tiempo de sobra para explicaciones después.

 

xxx

 

El agente Larry White no estaba teniendo un buen día. Y teniendo en cuenta que su día ya duraba treinta y cinco horas, estaba siendo un día _realmente_ malo. El agente Larry White tenía bastantes días malos; y si algo le había enseñado su dilatada experiencia acerca de los días malos, era que empeoraban.

Estaba sacando su quinto café de la máquina de la entrada cuando sonó el teléfono del mostrador.

―Oficina del Sheriff ―contestó de forma automática mientras daba un sorbo al vaso de cartón.

Escupió el café por todo el mostrador.


	12. Keep the faith

 

―Casius McNamara. McNamara ―repitió Musichetta por enésima vez―. Eme ce ene a ¡mara! El millonario desalmado y déspota que ha desaparecido. ¿Es que no ve las noticias? No, no me ponga en espera... ¡Oiga! ¡Ay, por dios!

Se sentó en las polvorientas escaleras del porche y esperó mientras una infame versión sintetizada de la melodía de _Para Elisa_ acababa con su paciencia. Era la quinta vez que transferían la llamada, que había recorrido las comisarías de tres estados sin ningún resultado en absoluto. Eran más de las doce y media y su tiempo se agotaba. Eso, suponiendo que no fuera demasiado tarde.

―No debí dejarla ir ―estaba diciendo Cosette mientras Marius la abrazaba. Seguía enfadada con él, pero en aquel momento nada de eso importaba―. Nunca debimos ir a Las Vegas. Ella dijo que era una mala idea, me lo advirtió, pero yo insistí. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Enjolras detuvo su nervioso ir y venir y pateó una vieja lata tirada en el suelo.

―Estúpido, será estúpido ―masculló aferrándose a su indignación para no tener que afrontar los hechos, especialmente el hecho de que había creído, realmente _había creído_ que él se había largado sin más―. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Courfeyrac se acercó oído de Combeferre para susurrarle:

―¿Se lo decimos?

―No... ―dijo Combeferre. Estaba mirando a Enjolras como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio en un laberinto poco complicado―. A ver si lo descubre él solo.

―¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo? ―dijo Musichetta cuando su teléfono volvió a la vida―. Sí, sí, muy bien, preste atención: tengo información sobre... ¿Yo? Una ciudadana preocupada. No, no pienso decirle mi nombre. ¡No, escuche usted! Se trata de una emergencia y llevo media hora al teléfono. Les he dado información valiosa sobre el asesinato de Casius McNamara, así que dejen de pasarse la pelota y vayan donde les he dicho de una jod... ¡¡No, no estoy confesando un asesinato!! ¡No quiero hablar con ningún departamento! ¡¡¡No me ponga en espera, jodido estúp...!!!

_Nino nino nino ninoniii_

_Naninoni naninoni_

Musichetta dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Beethoven tenía suerte de estar sordo y además muerto.

―¿Cómo se puede ser tan incompetente? ―se indignó Combeferre.

―¿Así pretenden evitar que la gente se tome la justicia por su mano? ―exclamó Enjolras.

―Bueno, ellos lo han querido ―sentenció Bossuet, dando un puñetazo en la barandilla del porche―. ¡Cuando seamos periodistas famosos e influyentes los vamos a destrozar!

―¡Eso! ―exclamó Courfeyrac en su calidad de estrella emergente―. ¡Se les va a caer el pe...! ―Se quedó mirando la calva de Bossuet con cara de póker― ...so de la opinión pública! Ejem.

Musichetta los miró con expresión pensativa. Un momento después, colgó el teléfono.

―¡No! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ―se lamentó Marius, que sabía por experiencia cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas. Había estado al borde del suicidio a causa de un litigio contra una compañía telefónica―. Ahora tendremos que empezar otra vez desde el principio.

―De eso nada ―sonrió Musichetta, que estaba buscando un número entre sus contactos.

―¿A quién vas a llamar? ―preguntó Bossuet.

Courfeyrac abrió la boca con decisión.

― _No_ lo digas ―le advirtió Combeferre.

Courfeyrac cerró la boca y se quedó mirando al suelo.

―Yo creo que era una gran película, Courf ―lo animó Marius en voz baja.

―¿Os importa? ―intervino Musichetta―. Tenía una frase genial y me la has habéis chafado.

―Tranquila, cariño, luego lo editamos ―dijo Bossuet, reencuadrando el plano―. Venga, di tu frase. ¿A quién vas a llamar?

Era como lanzar una pelota y pedirle al cachorro que se quedara sentado. Musichetta miró a cámara poniendo cara interesante y...

―¡GhostBusters!

―¡Bueno, ya me tenéis harta! ¡Corten!

 

xxx

 

Lo que Musichetta quería decir antes de que Courfeyrac saltara sobre su frase era que iba a llamar a la caballería pesada.

Por supuesto, por lo que a ella respectaba seguían siendo observadores imparciales, pero es que no se puede ser observador si no hay nada que observar. Había que darles un empujoncito a los acontecimientos, aunque fuera en la dirección de...

_Julie Anderson._

Julie Anderson sentía un profundo respeto por la gente _rústica._ Eran personas sencillas y trabajadoras, auténticos patriotas que habían levantado aquella orgullosa nación con el sudor de sus frentes. Sólo que, bueno, Julie preferiría que ese sudor se mantuviera alejado de ella. A varios estados, a ser posible.

No era nada personal; sólo se trataba de estilos de vida diferentes, y la diferencia consistía en que su vida tenía estilo. ¿Y la convertía eso en una snob? Por dios, si hasta había cacahuetes encima de la barra. ¿Y se iban a morir aquellos camioneros por subirse un poco los pantalones? ¿Es que no habían oído hablar de los cinturones? ¿O de los cordeles de esparto por lo menos? Julie no tenía por costumbre comer ni entrar ni acercarse a menos de ocho kilómetros de sitios que tuvieran kétchup encima de las mesas, y aquella gente se lo ponía hasta en el café.

Aunque, claro, para criticar aquello antes había que probar el café.

―¿A esto lo llamáis aquí un latte doble descafeinado con leche de soja? ―se quejó en voz alta.

El camarero fingió no haberla oído y siguió secando vasos con una bayeta roñosa porque al parecer esa es una de las dos ocupaciones reglamentarias de los camareros de cualquier parte del planeta. La otra es desaconsejar el consumo de alcohol a sus clientes solventes.

―Hola, Lou ―dijo el chico que acababa de sentarse al final de la barra―. Ponme una cerveza, ¿quieres?

―¿Cerveza, Joly? Pero si tú nunca bebes.

―No, claro ―dijo el chico en tono deprimente―. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo interesante o atrevido?

―Bueno, bueno, vaya ánimos. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Julie negó de forma despectiva. Un paleto en plena crisis existencial, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? Apartó su café intacto y alzó la vista hacia la televisión para verse a sí misma en una reposición de las noticias de la mañana.

_Habían escapado._

Los (presuntos) asesinos del juez Wright habían huido de una comisaría abarrotada en las narices de la policía de cuatro estados y su equipo no había obtenido ni una sola imagen. Nada. Así que ahora estaba atrapada en aquel agujero de mala muerte hasta que el asunto se resolviera de un modo u otro. Ella, que debería estar entrevistando a alguien influyente en el restaurante más exclusivo de Nueva York...

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Julie lo despegó de la barra con una mueca asqueada.

―Anderson ―dijo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Disculpa, ¿quién eres? ―preguntó con desgana―. Ah, Musichetta. Perdona, querida, es que no estás en mis contactos. ¿En qué puedo...? ¿McNamara? Sí, está desaparecido desde...

Su fruncimiento de ceño se volvió más pronunciado mientras su interlocutora hablaba a toda velocidad.

―¿Del Fiscal Enjolras? ―preguntó con recelo. No advirtió que el chico del final de la barra había alzado la vista y la estaba observando―. ¿Son fiables tus fuentes?

Hizo una breve pausa, y después dijo:

―Entiendo.

Colgó el teléfono.

―¿Robbie? ―llamó con la mirada fija al frente y un ligero temblor en las manos.

Los miembros de su equipo técnico estaban jugando al billar con un equipo de la competencia. Uno se giró al escucharla.

―Pide el helicóptero ―dijo Julie.

Los demás se quedaron mirando al tal Robbie, que se encogió de hombros.

―¿Para qué quieres...?

―Ahora mismo, por favor.

El tono engañosamente amable de la reportera hizo que su equipo se pusiera inmediatamente en movimiento. Los de la competencia habían dejado los tacos de billar y estaban consultando frenéticamente sus móviles.

―Disculpa.

Julie se giró. El chico del final de la barra estaba ahora junto a ella. La joven le dedicó la mirada de desprecio que lanzaba por defecto a los hombres que le hablaban en bares.

Después... le dedicó otra un poco más atenta.

Oh, vaya. A veces era un fastidio estar casada con su trabajo, pero era el precio del éxito.

―Lo siento, cielo, ojalá tuviera tiempo para ti, pero...

―¿Hablabas con Musichetta? ¿La periodista?

La mirada de Julie descendió varios grados de temperatura.

―¿Quién lo pregunta?

―Me llamo Joly, soy médico ―se presentó el joven―. Anoche yo estaba... en la comisaría.

 

xxx

 

El agente Javert detuvo su motocicleta en el arcén de la carretera. Viajaba de regreso a Nevada cuando oyó por radio el extraño aviso sobre Casius McNamara.

―Central, aquí Javert ―llamó―. Me encuentro en las inmediaciones del lugar que describen.

La radio emitió un corto intervalo de ruido. Después:

_―Agente Javert, la información procede de una fuente anónima y no ha podido ser confirmada. Creemos que se trata de una falsa alarma._

Una falsa alarma, ¿cómo no? Por culpa de los policías que ignoraban las “falsas alarmas” escapaban criminales todos los días. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender esos novatos?

―Echaré un vistazo de todas maneras.

No muy lejos de allí había parado por exceso de velocidad a los que después resultaron ser los asesinos del juez Wright, y ahora una llamada anónima sobre McNamara los guiaba hasta el mismo punto. ¿Wright y McNamara, relacionados? La cosa olía mal desde lejos, y si los asesinos andaban sueltos...

Javert se puso sus gafas de sol. La luz se reflejó como una llamarada en los cristales oscuros.

―No... escaparán... de la Ley ―dijo mirando al horizonte.

El ruido de la radio irrumpió en la pausa dramática sin ninguna consideración.

_―¿Cómo dice, agente?_

―No hablaba con usted.

_―No le recibo bien. ¿Puede repetir lo que...?_

―Javert fuera.

 

xxx

 

Éponine parpadeó cuando la deslumbró un brillo en la distancia. El sol se reflejaba en la superficie metálica de una valla publicitaria que se alzaba a una media milla.

―Es aquí ―anunció.

Los cuatro hombres la miraron. Éponine evitó cruzar la mirada con Grantaire mientras decía:

―Gira después de la valla.

Era un cartel publicitario de los años ochenta o noventa que mostraba a un atractivo cowboy fumando un cigarrillo en un impresionante paisaje de las Rocosas. La imagen rezumaba virilidad por los cuatro costados, pero sobre todo nicotina. Éponine mataría por un cigarrillo, aunque a Montparnasse y a sus hombres los mataría por mucho menos.

El interior del Hummer empezó a vibrar cuando el vehículo abandonó la carretera para continuar campo a través. Éponine estudió el monótono paisaje hasta que divisó un cactus que parecía un “hombrecillo saludando”. Así lo había bautizado Cosette, que se había sacado una foto con Courfeyrac.

―Para aquí ―indicó.

El vehículo se detuvo entre una nube de polvo, ahuyentando a las cigarras y a un par de lagartos. Claquesous sacó a Éponine fuera del coche.

―Traedlo a él también ―dijo Montparnasse―. Que no se dé en la cabeza al salir ni nada.

Babet tomó buena nota.

―¡AU! Hijo de... ―siseó Grantaire. Se llevó un empujón de propina.

―Cuidado con lo que dices de su madre ―le advirtió Montparnasse―. Es muy sensible con el tema.

―Soy un jodido sentimental ―dijo Babet.

―Sí, sí, muy bien ―dijo Éponine con desprecio―. Ya habéis dejado claro que sois muy hombres para acosar a un tío atado y desarmado. ¿Queréis vuestra pasta o no?

Montparnasse la miró. Ella hizo un gesto con el mentón para indicar un punto a unos pocos metros. Babet y Claquesous lo examinaron con ojo experto.

―Aquí han cavado ―Fue el veredicto.

Montparnasse siguió mirando a la chica. No acababa de fiarse, pero asintió. Babet cortó entonces la brida que ataba las muñecas de Grantaire, y Claquesous le arrojó a los pies la pala que sacó del maletero.

―A buen ritmo, Romeo ―dijo Montparnasse―. Y no te cortes con el tamaño, no querrás estar muy apretado.

 

xxx

 

El Fiscal Enjolras se había servido un dedo de whisky de la licorera del salón. Estaba esperando a que su mujer acabara de arreglarse cuando sonó el teléfono. Era su móvil personal, el que sólo tenían sus familiares, amigos y colaboradores más cercanos. Su esposa había insistido en que apagara el otro porque _“seguro que pueden arreglárselas sin ti por un día, George”_ , pero al parecer no podían. ¿Para qué quería un móvil personal si no tenía vida personal?

Aquella sí que era una buena pregunta. Se la haría al jodido Peter Wilkins.

―¿Qué pasa ahora, Wilkins? ¿No he dejado claro que no quería que me molestaran? ―gruñó a su ayudante.

―Lo siento, señor Enjolras. Se trata de una emergencia.

―Por amor de... ¿Es que no puedo ni ir al váter sin que tengamos una crisis? Más vale que sea importante, Wilkins, porque la última vez que dejé plantada a Caroline en nuestro aniversario tuve un hijo blanco.

―Pues, verá, de eso quería hablarle...

El Fiscal se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Tenía que haberlo visto venir.

―¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

―Quizá quiera sentarse.

―¡Lo que quiero es que vayas al grano, Wilkins! ―se desesperó el Fiscal. Si había sobrevivido a lo de San Francisco no creía que ya nada lo matara.

―Bien, pues...

Su ayudante lo puso al corriente con todo el tacto que pudo. Su gabinete se había enterado por la televisión, así que el Fiscal la encendió. La pantalla gigante de su salón lo abofeteó con la cara de su retoño. Era una foto de archivo que lo mostraba encabezando una de sus protestas anitinosequé o pronosecuántos, y que aparecía superpuesta a la imagen de una guapa reportera que retransmitía desde el aire.

―¿Qué puñetas es la Mafia Francesa? ―dijo el Fiscal.

Wilkins estaba diciendo algo sobre bollos con pasas cuando lo interrumpió el sonido de unos tacones que se aproximaban.

―George, ¿has visto mi otro pendiente? Creo que lo dejé...

Los tacones se detuvieron abruptamente frente a la televisión.

―¡¡Mi bebé!!

_¡PATAM!_

―Señor Enjolras, ¿sigue ahí? ―dijo Wilkins―. ¿Qué ha sido ese golpe?

―¿Um? ―dijo el Fiscal―. Nada, Caroline se ha desmayado.

―Dios mío, ¿se encuentra bien?

―¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Alguien ha secuestrado a nuestro hijo!

―Lo entiendo, pero traten de mantener la calma. La policía ya está al corriente.

 _―¿La policía? ¿La policía está al corriente?_ ¡¿Para eso te pago un sueldo de seis cifras, WILKINS?!

―¿Q... qué quiere que yo haga, se... s...?

―¡Llama al FBI, a la CIA, a Seguridad Nacional! ¡Que todo el mundo mueva el culo y que nadie descanse hasta que aparezca mi puñetero hijo del socorrista!

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la televisión mientras el ama de llaves abanicaba a su mujer. Se bebió el whisky de un tirón.

―Voy a matar a ese crío.

 

xxx

 

 _―...que acumula un largo historial de detenciones y desórdenes públicos y a quien se relaciona con diversas asociaciones y movimientos de protesta_ ―estaba diciendo Julie Anderson a través de un boletín especial del Canal 1. La reportera llevaba auriculares anti ruido y tenía que hablar a gritos para hacerse oír sobre el sordo retumbar del helicóptero―. _Aunque se desconocen las demandas de la organización criminal, fuentes que han preferido permanecer en el anonimato vinculan a la banda con el reciente asesiFffffF del juez Trevor Wright, y datos aun por confirmar apuntan a que la desaparición del magnate farmacéutico Casius McNamara podríFFFfffFFFFfffada. En este momentos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde ffFFffFFfffgún fuentes policiales. Me acompaña un testigo defFFfffffffFFFfff..._

La imagen parpadeó varias veces entre interferencias hasta que fue engullida por el ruido blanco.

―¡Nooooo! ―vociferó el grupo que se apiñaba frente a la vetusta televisión de la casucha. El aparato era prácticamente una reliquia y estaba en las últimas.

―¡Arréglalo, arréglalo, haz que esa bruja engreída vuelva! ―chilló Musichetta sobre el griterío general.

―¡Eso intento! ―dijo Bossuet, que se arrodillaba detrás de la pantalla. El maltratado cable se defendió soltando un chispazo que le durmió la mano―. ¡Arrggg! ¡La madre que...!

Combeferre intentó ayudar.

―Espera, deja que... ¡aaaah! ¡Joder!

Enjolras presenciaba todo aquello en un silencio paralizado. Sus rodillas habían empezado a temblar, y apenas lo notó cuando Cosette tiró de él para que se sentara en el sofá. Los dos se quedaron mirando la niebla persistente de la pantalla.

―Bueno, pues... ya está ―dijo la chica, cogiéndolo de la mano―. Ahora que lo sabe todo el mundo, la policía tendrá que hacer algo.

―Seguro que ya están en camino ―dijo Marius, de pie junto a los dos.

―Si esto no los pone en marcha, nada lo hará ―dijo Combeferre.

―Pues entonces... llamémosles ―sugirió Courfeyrac.

Aquella era la última parte del plan: hacerles una llamada que ellos no podrían contestar, pero que les serviría para saber que todo iba según lo previsto: que Enjolras estaba sano y salvo y que la policía estaba en camino... suponiendo que lo estuviera.

Hubo un silencioso cruce de miradas. Musichetta ya tenía en la mano su teléfono, con el número de Bossuet en la pantalla. Cuando nadie tuvo nada que objetar, marcó el botón de llamada.

El silencio era total salvo por el ruido blanco de la televisión encendida. Enjolras notó que Cosette apretaba su mano, pero no acertó a reaccionar para devolverle el gesto. Aquel plan estaba tan en el aire como las vidas de Grantaire y Éponine ahora mismo, pero era todo lo que tenían.

―Chicos ―dijo Musichetta. Todos la miraron con el aliento contenido―. No hay señal.

La noticia fue recibida con maldiciones siseadas entre dientes. Cosette había cerrado los ojos.

―Seguro que están bien ―se forzó a decir sin soltar la mano de Enjolras―. Puede que no haya cobertura o...

En realidad, daba igual. Lo único seguro era que no tenían ninguna forma de comunicarse con ellos, y menos garantías que nunca de que siguieran con vida.

―Esto no... ―musitó Courfeyrac― no tenía que salir así... Teníamos un plan.

Combeferre le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara. Sabía que Courfeyrac confiaba ciegamente en que todo se arreglaría al final; de todos ellos, era el único que no lo había dudado ni por un momento, y ahora el suelo acababa de abrirse bajo sus pies.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―Courfeyrac alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, que se la devolvió a duras penas. No soportaba ver aquella expresión perdida en sus ojos; simplemente no encajaba.

―Confiar ―le susurró Combeferre. Courfeyrac le había enseñado a hacerlo. Ahora le tocaba a él, por una vez, mantenerlos a flote a ambos.

A todos.

―Esto no cambia nada, estaban solos desde el momento en que nos separamos. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en ellos ―dijo, mirando aquellos rostros sombríos y silenciosos.

No podía pedirles que confiaran en la policía, que estaba a las órdenes del mismo sistema cuya arbitrariedad y corrupción los había empujado a todos a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Resultaba intolerable que no se hubiera escatimado en medios para hacer justicia a un hombre que la había deshonrado con sus actos, mientras los cientos de inocentes que habían sufrido por su despotismo, o por la codicia de hombres como Casius McNamara, seguían indefensos. Pero dos podían jugar a aquel juego; si el sistema era parcial y se dejaba manipular, cualquiera podía aprovecharse de eso. Y aunque Grantaire y Éponine no significaran nada para nadie, nombres como Enjolras, Wright o McNamara estaban en el centro de la opinión pública. Habían lanzado un salvavidas para que Éponine y Grantaire lo recogieran, y lo harían porque eran supervivientes. Ellos representaban el fracaso de una sociedad que teniendo para todos repartía sólo a algunos. Las dificultades los habían hecho fuertes, astutos y decididos, y sabrían salir de aquella.

Eso les dijo Combeferre. Les pidió tuvieran fe en ellos, y cuando el silencio cayó a su alrededor, Enjolras lo siguió mirando sin pestañear.

 _―No confías en nadie, no crees en nada_ ―le había dicho a Grantaire la última vez que lo vio―. _Te trae sin cuidado lo que pase a tu alrededor siempre que no te pase a ti._

Acababa de comprender que nunca había creído en Grantaire. Aquella noche le reprochó su falta de fe, y después pensó que él lo había dejado en la estacada. Lo había creído hasta hacía una hora escasa, mientras él estaba...

Siendo el mismo estúpido que cuando oía disparos corría hacia ellos en lugar de huir. Aunque sólo fueran palomitas.

¿Cómo iba a confiar en Grantaire precisamente ahora, sabiendo como sabía que no haría nada, que no se defendería hasta tener garantías de que él estaba a salvo? Tenía que haber un modo de hacerle saber que estaba bien, ¡tenía que haberlo!

_Piensa, piensa, ¡vamos, piensa!_

Si había podido hacerse con un jodido bolígrafo mientras estaba esposado a una tubería podía conseguir cualquier cosa que...

Se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

―Eljon... Oye, espera ―lo llamó Cosette―. ¿A dónde vas?

Enjolras se dirigió a la cocina, con el grupo siguiéndolo en tropel. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo aun inconsciente de Gueulemer y lo zarandeó.

―¿Qué haces? A ver si se despierta ―le advirtió Bossuet.

―¡Despierta, despierta!

―Ah... bueno, en ese caso...

Todos retrocedieron mientras el hombretón emitía un gorgoteo y entornaba los ojos. Los volvió a cerrar con fuerza al ver que Cosette había cogido previsoramente una sartén.

―No me peguéis más ―suplicó lastimeramente.

Enjolras volvió a sacudirlo con brusquedad.

―Despierta, venga, espabila.

Gueulemer pareció reconocerlo y lo miró con expresión dolida.

― _Cgeí_ que _égamos_ amigos ―lo acusó.

―Y yo también, pero los amigos no dejan a sus amigos encadenados en un sótano ―dijo Enjolras, que claramente desconocía cierta clase de pasatiempos.

―No iba a _hacegte_ ningún daño. Me _ogdenago_ n que...

―¿Sí? Pues ya es hora de que empieces a tomar decisiones por ti mismo. Tus “amigos” van a hacer daño a gente inocente. ¿Te parece eso justo? ¿Crees que está bien?

―Yo... yo no...

―Tú también eres responsable ―dijo Enjolras en tono implacable―. Si te quedas ahí sentado y permites que suceda eres tan culpable como ellos.

―Ayúdanos ―le pidió Cosette―. Por favor.

Gueulemer miró sus caras una a una, empezando por Cosette para terminar en Enjolras.

En unas pocas horas, él había resquebrajado los muros de su reducido mundo para permitirle vislumbrar una realidad mucho más vasta y dominada por los Ellos. “Ellos” acaparaban el poder comprado con dinero, robaban a manos llenas, creaban a gente como Montparnasse y les permitían campar a sus anchas; declaraban guerras para amasar fortunas, manipulaban, mentían, imponían su moral y sus normas, promovían el odio hacia todo lo diferente, silenciaban, censuraban, pisoteaban a los débiles y despellejaban a las focas, y nunca jamás pagaban por sus crímenes.

Gueulemer no quería estar del lado de “Ellos”. Quería ser uno de “Nosotros”.

―¿Qué puedo _haceg_? ―dijo.

―¿Tienes un teléfono? ―preguntó Enjolras―. Pues llámalos.

―¿Y qué _quieges_ que les diga?

La pregunta lo cogió en blanco. La respuesta, sin embargo, acudió sola.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire se secó el sudor y el polvo de los ojos. El agujero que estaba cavando empezaba a ser preocupantemente profundo, y eso que estaba mareando la perdiz todo lo que podía. Sus “capataces” se impacientaban, así que había tenido que insinuarles que cogieran una pala y arrimaran el hombro. La sugerencia le costó un buen golpe en las costillas, pero a cambio consiguió que _no_ cavaran, cosa que quizá habrían hecho de haberlo pensado ellos. Éponine hizo algo parecido cuando _exigió_ cavar ella también para asegurarse de que no la dejaran. Así ganaron algo de tiempo, pero incluso aquel se les agotaba.

Éponine y Montparnasse estaban ahora hablando junto al coche. Grantaire no oían lo que decían, aunque los gestos hablaban por sí solos. Seguro que la chica hubiera preferido cavar hasta China con tal de no soportar a aquel bastardo posesivo.

Tampoco es que Grantaire se muriera por deslomarse cavando (otra vez), pero había que reconocer que cavar ganaba en atractivo cuando se comparaba con, digamos, la muerte. Lo de cavar su propia tumba ya era un poco retorcido, la verdad. Aquello sólo tenía gracia en las películas de Clint Eastwood, y tampoco porque en esas acababan todos muertos. Aunque estaba aquella de las canciones sobre oro y no sé qué de un carro que había que pintar...

Genial, ahora estaba delirando por el calor. Y lo peor... era que su pala acababa de encontrar el tesoro que su nariz llevaba intuyendo un buen rato.

―Eh, tú, ¿qué haces ahí _pagado_? ―gruñó Claquesous―. ¡Menos _vagueag_ y más _cavag_!

Grantaire no se movió. Estaba presentando sus respetos.

―Ahí hay algo ―anunció Claquesous cuando se asomó a mirar. Bajó de un salto y empujó a Grantaire a un lado―. Vamos, _apagta_. ¡Eh, _Pagnasse_ , ven a _veg_ esto!

Grantaire salió del agujero mientras Babet y Montparnasse se aproximaban, el segundo sujetando a Éponine del brazo. En el horizonte no se movía ni una mosca. Si la policía no llegaba era porque no la habían llamado, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... 

Grantaire y Éponine intercambiaron una mirada. Los ojos de Grantaire no mostraban emoción alguna, pero los de la joven estaban llenos de urgencia y nerviosismo; parecía no saber qué hacer, pero eso era porque no podían hacer nada. Se lo habían jugado todo a una mala mano y habían perdido.

― _Jodeg_ , esto apesta como si... ―Claquesous sufrió una convulsión y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Acababa de apartar la sucia manta enterrada en el suelo.

―¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿Y el dinero? ―exigió Montparnasse.

Claquesous salió del agujero tambaleándose y dando arcadas.

―¡Es un p... puto _fiambge_! ―balbució―. Hay un jodido _cadaveg_ todo lleno de... Ugh...

Montparnasse se quedó mirando fijamente lo que había allí al fondo mientras Claquesous se convulsionaba. Sus dedos se hundieron en el brazo de Éponine hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron.

―Estás muerto ―siseó alzando la mirada hacia Grantaire.

Grantaire arrojó la pala a un lado. Hubiera podido llevarse algunos dientes por delante. Pero no, ya estaba harto.

―¿Intentas joderme, cabrón? ―dijo Montparnasse―. ¡¡¿Me estás jodiendo a mí?!! ¡¿Y mi dinero?!

―No lo tengo ―respondió Grantaire.

―Y una mierda.

―No sé dónde está. Lo perdí, esa es la verdad.

―Escucha, lo arreglaremos ―dijo Éponine ansiosamente―. Podemos conseguir...  ¡No, no, espera! ―gritó cuando vio la pistola.

Se liberó de un tirón y se interpuso entre ellos, pero Montparnasse la golpeó con la culata y la tiró al suelo.

―¡Ya me tienes harto, pedazo de zorra! ―dijo mientras la chica yacía aturdida. Encañonó a Grantaire y quitó el seguro―. ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Y EL DINERO?!

―No lo sé.

Montparnasse bajó el arma y le disparó en el muslo. Grantaire cayó de rodillas con un grito, apretándose la herida que empezó a sangrar a borbotones.

Desde el suelo, Éponine vio cómo Montparnasse lo agarraba de la ropa y presionaba el cañón contra su frente. Iba a matarlo, no le cabía la menor duda. Montparnasse era un fanfarrón, disfrutaba intimidando a la gente y dándose aires de superioridad, pero cuando la rabia lo cegaba perdía el escaso autocontrol que tenía. Se habían reído de él, y eso no lo toleraba.

Desesperada, Éponine miró a su alrededor y vio la pala tirada a unos metros. Se arrastró hacia ella, pero Babet la puso fuera de su alcance de una patada y levantó a Éponine del suelo, inmovilizándola.

―Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más ―dijo Montparnasse.

―¿No hemos pasado ya por esto? ―dijo Grantaire con un cinismo muy poco saludable.

Montparnasse le dio un rodillazo en la cara.

―Eso por mi coche ―dijo mientras volvía a encañonarlo.

―¡No, por favor, por favor, espera! ―estaba chillando Éponine mientras se debatía entre las manazas que la sujetaban―. Lo arreglaré, lo prometo, se lo explicaré todo a mi madre...

―¡Cállate! Luego me encargaré de ajustarte las cuentas ―la amenazó Montparnasse―. ¡¿Qué cojones es eso?!

Había un teléfono sonando. Era el de Claquesous, que aun era presa de las nauseas. Grantaire apenas oyó lo que decía cuando respondió a la llamada.

―¡Lo arreglaré, puedo arreglarlo! ―seguía insistiendo Éponine.

―¡No la escuches, se han _geído_ en nuestra puta _caga_! ―dijo Babet.

―¡¡Cerrad los dos el pico!!

Montparnasse apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron. Si lo mataba podían dar el dinero por perdido. Estaba demasiado furioso para pensar..., y el puto Claquesous no dejaba de vociferar pegado al teléfono.

―¿Quién es, Sous? ¡Qué coño pasa!

A través de la niebla del aturdimiento, Grantaire llegó a oír que Claquesous decía:

―¿Fiji? ¿Qué cojones es Fiji?

Su corazón dejó de latir.

―¿Con quién coño hablas? ―exigió Montparnasse.

―Es _Lemeg._ No entiendo una _miegda_ de lo que dice...

Grantaire cerró los ojos mientras lo asaltaba una risa silenciosa. Quizá se pareciera demasiado a un sollozo, pero a quién le importaba.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias por esto._

Hubiera estado bien quedarse con el dinero, tener un Bentley y una casa en las Fiji, hacerse el héroe y conseguir al “chico”, o por lo menos caerle bien... Ese hubiera sido un final feliz de puta madre, con Whitney Houston sonando de fondo. Es curioso cómo cambian las prioridades, porque en aquel momento no quería nada más. Saber que él estaba a salvo era lo único que necesitaba, y todo lo demás podía irse a la mierda.

Y estaba a punto de irse a la mierda (pero para Montparnasse) porque entonces, surgiendo de la nada, una voz exclamó en la distancia:

―¡Policía de Nevada! ¡Soltad las armas!

―¡¡La poli!! ―gritó Babet mientras Montparnasse palidecía. No habrían sido capaces...

Claquesous dejó caer el teléfono, echó mano de su arma y un disparo lo alcanzó en el hombro, derribándolo. Grantaire no llegó a ver de dónde procedía el fuego, pero no perdió el tiempo averiguándolo. Aferró el arma que lo encañonaba y la desvió un segundo antes de que Montparnasse apretara el gatillo. La detonación lo dejó sordo de un oído y un pitido le taladró el tímpano, pero no soltó el cañón mientras se levantaba y cargaba con el hombro, embistiendo a Montparnasse y cayendo sobre él, aferrados ambos al arma.

Babet sujetó a Éponine delante de él para usarla de escudo humano, pero ella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás para golpearlo en la cara, le propinó un codazo en las costillas y escapó de su presa.

Claquesous se había puesto cubierto detrás del coche y había iniciado un tiroteo con el policía, que estaba de bruces en el suelo para resguardarse de los disparos. Estaba solo; un solo hombre después de que los persiguiera la policía de cuatro estados.

Grantaire estaba perdiendo la batalla por el arma, y a duras penas lograba alejarla de sí mismo mientras Montparnasse aun tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Dejó de intentar apoderarse de ella y extrajo el cargador, que cayó sobre el polvo mientras Montparnasse, rabioso, lograba invertir sus posiciones para acabar a horcajadas sobre él, aun en poder del arma y con una bala en la recámara. Grantaire tuvo que sujetar de nuevo el cañón, que se acercaba centímetro a centímetro a su frente. Montparnasse sonrió como una víbora y le clavó la rodilla en la herida del muslo, arrancándole un aullido de dolor.

―Voy a matarte, hijo de perra ―le juró―. Os mataré a ti y a esa puta mentirosa, y después me ocuparé del rubito. Es una lástima que no lo veas, porque va a sufrir, lo juro por dios. ¡Nadie juega conmigo!

Aquello no tuvo el efecto esperado, porque Grantaire casi sonrió; el gesto se transformó en una mueca de dolor demasiado deprisa, pero fue suficiente para desconcertar a Montparnasse.

―¿Quieres saber lo que es sufrir? ―dijo―: Prueba a vivir con un vegano abstemio que sólo ve documentales.

Le arrebató el arma de un tirón y la envió lejos antes de propinarle un cabezazo que lo dejó aturdido y sangrando por la nariz. Desarmados ahora, los dos se enzarzaron a golpes con sus manos desnudas, cegados por una sed de violencia completamente irracional. Aquello sólo terminaría con uno de los dos, o con ambos, muertos.

Éponine, mientras tanto, divisó la pala y emprendió una carrera desesperada en pos de ella, pero cayó de bruces cuando Babet la aferró por el tobillo. La chica estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzarla, arañando el polvo hasta rozarla con los dedos, pero el hombre la arrastró hacia atrás. Éponine gritó como un animal, se revolvió y lo pateó en la cara, y cuando se vio libre se arrastró hasta aferrar la pala, se giró en redondo y golpeó a ciegas, alcanzando a Babet en pleno rostro.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás y quedó tendido en el suelo, apenas consciente.

Éponine se levantó, jadeando y sin aliento, y miró a su alrededor. El policía había ganado terreno mientras Claquesous, parapetado detrás del coche y sujetándose el hombro herido, se estaba quedando sin munición. Un sonido atronador estaba creciendo más y más en el cielo, pero Éponine apenas lo oyó sobre el sordo retumbar de sus propios latidos. Tenía una sola cosa en mente, un único objetivo...

Cojeó hasta donde Montparnasse y Grantaire seguían luchando salvajemente, levantó la pala por encima de su cabeza y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la espalda de Montparnasse.

―¿¿Estás harto de mí, pedazo de zorra?? ―gritó mientras Montparnasse se retorcía en el suelo―. ¿¿Vas a ajustarme las cuentas?? ¡A ver cómo lo intentas, mamón de mierda! ¡Has jodido a la zorra equivocada!

Montparnasse tuvo que retroceder a rastras, esquivando de milagro la pala mientras Éponine lo perseguía golpeando una y otra vez como si tratara de aplastar un insecto. Entonces la mano de Montparnasse tropezó con algo. Era _su pistola._ La empuñó desde el suelo en dirección a Éponine, que se detuvo. Le hubiera escupido a la cara, tanto le daba que la matase o no si él caía con ella. No, no era una buena chica como Cosette, y nunca merecería a alguien como ella. Pero tampoco se merecía a Montparnasse, y pensaba cobrarse todas sus deudas.

 _―Prométeme que les darás su merecido a esos cabrones_ ―le había pedido Cosette.

Y joder si iba a hacerlo.

―¡Éponine! ―gritó Grantaire cuando la vio de pie frente al arma. Intentó levantarse pero la pierna apenas le respondía, y ella lo ignoró por completo.

―Estás jodido, ¿te enteras? ―le dijo a Montparnasse―. Aunque no tanto como estarás en la cárcel. Vas a hacer montones de amigos, _guapito,_ pero no te olvides de decirles quién te jodió primero.

Montparnasse le dedicó una sonrisa maníaca de dientes ensangrentados.

―En ese caso, _chérie_..., deja que te devuelva el favor ―dijo.

Y disparó.

Éponine llegó a contener el aliento, pero no sintió... no estaba...

―No... ¡NO!

Se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Grantaire caía al suelo, atravesado por el disparo. Era la última bala, la que quedaba en la recámara. Montparnasse dejó caer el arma ahora inútil, sonrió y levantó las manos cuando se lo ordenó el policía que acababa de esposar a Claquesous. Estarían fuera en un día.

Éponine había echado a correr y cayó de rodillas junto a Grantaire, cuyo rostro palidecía por momentos. La chica cubrió la herida con sus manos, maldiciendo mientras las mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas.

―Nonono, no es nada. Mírame, por favor, ¡mírame! ―rogó. El joven le cubrió las manos con la suya helada. Éponine se estremeció―. No hagas eso.

―¿Qué...? ―logró decirle él.

―No sonrías, gilipollas. No tiene gracia.

―Un poco sí, Ma Barker... Has estado increíble, por... por poco me enamoro de ti...

―¡Mierda, Grantaire! ¡¡Grantaire!! ¡¡¡R!!! ―Éponine tenía que gritar para hacerse oír, y por fin comprendió de dónde procedía aquel ensordecedor estruendo.

Había un helicóptero sobrevolándolos, descendiendo lentamente hacia el suelo. El polvo se elevó a su alrededor como el estallido de una burbuja, y el cabello de Éponine voló en todas direcciones en medio de la polvareda. Era un helicóptero pequeño que lucía el logotipo del Canal 1 de noticias, pero había otros dos aproximándose, estos mucho mayores y de aspecto amenazante, con las siglas del SWAT en los costados.

Grantaire también los vio, deslumbrado por un sol demasiado brillante. No supo por qué pensó en sus rizos. Le hubiera gustado acariciarlos alguna vez... Seguro que eran tan suaves como imaginaba cuando pensaba en él. Pensaba en él a todas horas...

Lo último que vio, mientras todo se volvía de un blanco cegador, fue a alguien corriendo hacia él desde el helicóptero.

Era Joly... ¿Joly?... pidiéndole que resistiera.


	13. God's gonna cut you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final. ¡Final! Yo. Acabando una historia. Los milagros existen, y se lo debo a mirambella por el beteo de los primeros capítulos, a soifweonlyliveonce por los últimos, a ambas por su apoyo y a todas las personas que habéis seguido la historia y comentado y dejado ese montón increíble de kudos que todavía no me creo. ¡Gracias!
> 
> Espero que os guste el (largo) final.

 

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de acontecimientos. La prensa de medio país acampó durante días frente a la Corte de Justicia de Las Vegas para cubrir más de una docena de juicios a otros tantos acusados por una lista de cargos tan larga que el juez tenía que pararse a beber agua para recitarla. En la mayoría de los medios de comunicación, aquella lista apareció reducida a un etcétera, etcétera, aunque en favor del rigor periodístico hay que señalar que ninguno perdió ocasión de narrar al detalle los episodios más violentos, o de mencionar datos tan esenciales como el carnet falso a nombre de Bruce Lee o el incidente exhibicionista de Cosette. La chica tuvo un reencuentro de lo más incómodo con sus padres, aunque hubiese podido ser mucho peor si al señor Fauchelevent no le hubiera sobrevenido una inexplicable prisa por abandonar el juzgado cuando vio al agente Javert.

El Fiscal Enjolras fue el gran ausente en el juicio. Sus asesores lo habían prevenido en contra de dejarse ver en público en un proceso tan turbio, pero la razón por la que no acudió fue porque prefería estrangular a su hijo en privado y no delante de las cámaras. No necesitó estar presente para que Enjolras y sus “cómplices” (porque para el fiscal era evidente quién era el instigador de aquello) fueran absueltos de todos los cargos importantes. Como todo en Las Vegas, el asunto fue más un espectáculo que otra cosa, y aunque sea una premisa comúnmente aceptada que el espectáculo debe continuar, continuó en otra parte y por otros motivos. Hoy en día nada es noticia mucho tiempo, y el titular del siglo no lo es durante más de dos horas antes de convertirse en material de hemeroteca.

Así, entre el estallido de los flashes y una jauría de periodistas a la caza de declaraciones, fue cómo los amigos abandonaron los juzgados y regresaron a sus rutinarias vidas. Y aunque no dejara de ser irónico que su cruzada contra la justicia corrupta acabara con un par de llamadas discretas y unos cuantos expedientes descuidadamente arrojados a la trituradora, no dejaba de haber cierta justicia poética en la conclusión de todo aquello. O, al menos, eso se dijeron los más optimistas y propensos al autoengaño, y el resto cargaron con ello como pudieron. Siempre era mejor que cargar con el muerto, cosa que sí hicieron Montparnasse, Babet y Claquesous, a quienes se vería abandonar los mismos juzgados esposados y bajo escolta policial, declarando a gritos su inocencia ante una opinión pública que sólo estaba allí para abuchearlos.

Su aparente relación con el crimen organizado acabaría salpicando al juez Trevor Wright y a Casius McNamara, y durante un breve periodo las víctimas de su codicia y despotismo saldrían del olvido. La memoria de los dos hombres acabaría tan sucia como habían sido sus vidas, aunque a ellos ya poco podía preocuparles.

No hay muchos problemas que sean importantes cuando estás muerto, esa es la verdad.

 

xxx

 

Los vivos, en cambio, se enfrentan a diario a la incertidumbre del futuro, y el futuro inmediato no estaba muy claro para nadie.

Mientras sus familias esperaban en el aparcamiento en distintos estados de ánimo que iban del enfado monumental del abuelo de Marius a la paranoia del padre de Cosette, que había puesto el motor en marcha y hacía sonar el claxon de forma impaciente, los amigos se habían reunido para despedirse. El grupo lo componían Enjolras, Cosette, Éponine, Marius, Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Jehan, que había sido el centro de un emotivo aunque breve reencuentro. Por alguna razón, los ausentes estaban más presentes que nunca, y Enjolras tenía en el rostro una mirada pensativa y lejana, como de profunda concentración.

―Bueno, ¿y qué vais a hacer ahora? ―preguntó Courfeyrac mientras mordisqueaba una de las galletas que su madre se había traído en el bolso. Todavía tenía las mejillas manchadas de su pintalabios, igual que Marius y Combeferre, a quienes la madre de Courfeyrac había medio adoptado y alimentado durante toda la universidad y después.

―No sé vosotros ―murmuró Cosette, cabizbaja―, pero yo creo que estoy castigada para siempre.

―Por dios, ¿cuántos años tienes? ―dijo Éponine.

―¿Para mi padre? Diez.

Marius asintió silenciosamente, aunque lo hizo pensando más en sí mismo que en ella. Se preguntaba vagamente si su abuelo lo despediría del bufete, y si eso sería tan mala noticia después de todo.

―Yo... supongo que debería ir a pagar la fianza de mi madre ―suspiró Combeferre, que había tenido que presenciar cómo la arrestaban durante el juicio por “proferir insultos sexistas” contra el grupo de motoristas que acusaban a su hijo de haberles dado una paliza. Los había llamado “nenazas lloricas”, y después se había enzarzado con el guarda jurado que intentó que abandonara la sala.

Combeferre no se había librado de los cargos por agresión, pero como se había disculpado con los motoristas sólo le habían caído seiscientas horas de trabajos comunitarios y un curso de control de la ira que dejó de parecerle tan inútil cuando Jehan, a quien también habían endosado servicios a la comunidad por posesión de marihuana, le dijo: “¡A lo mejor nos ponen juntos, compi!”.

Pero en realidad no tenía nada en contra del chico, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por ellos. Combeferre, que era demasiado propenso a la introspección, sabía que lo que le molestaba de Jehan era que no dejaba de orbitar alrededor de Courfeyrac, y que Courfeyrac parecía encantado. Es natural cierta tendencia al pesimismo cuando la persona a la que quieres está deseando acostarse con todo el mundo excepto contigo. Se podía decir que la orientación sexual de Courfeyrac estaba orientada a los cuatro puntos cardinales y trescientos sesenta grados. Combeferre se sentía como el último de la lista menos exclusiva del mundo; del universo, si se llegaba a descubrir vida inteligente. O sólo vida, visto lo visto.

Junto a él, Éponine se había sentado en el capó de un coche estacionado y había encendido un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a Combeferre, que lo aceptó sin decir nada y se juró que sería el último, aunque no lo fue. Se había establecido entre ellos una especie comunicación silenciosa, una forma de entendimiento mutuo o de mutua solidaridad que los había ido acercando pese a su inicial resistencia. Combeferre recordó aquellas primeras horas de convivencia, y lo sorprendió descubrirse pensando que pudo haberla besado esa noche en el casino igual que Courfeyrac a Cosette. Sólo por disimular... sin ninguna consecuencia...

Lo hubiera sorprendido aun más saber que Éponine estaba pensando en él de la misma forma, y que, mientras se sentaba junto a él en aquel aparcamiento, tuvo que esforzarse por desterrar esa idea tan absurda.

Lo era..., ¿verdad?

La vida está llena de oportunidades, y algunas llegan y se van de puntillas mientras miramos a otra parte.

El claxon del coche de los padres de Cosette volvió a sonar con insistencia, y por fin la joven rompió la inmovilidad de aquel grupo reacio a separarse. Cada uno vivía en un extremo del país (excepto Jehan, que no vivía en ninguna parte), y no era probable que volvieran a verse pronto, aunque a la mayoría los esperaba una primera parada en el hospital.

―A lo mejor nos vemos allí ―dijo Cosette esperanzadamente después abrazar a Éponine. Le había pedido que regresara con ella y con sus padres a Los Ángeles, pero Éponine tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver; inmediatamente, al parecer, porque había algo que debía hacer antes de ir al hospital. Cosette asintió sin hacerle más preguntas, pero no se fue sin que Éponine le prometiera que se reunirían pronto.

Éponine la vio alejarse junto a Marius en dirección a donde esperaban sus familias; familias que ya eran prácticamente familia aunque, como casi todas las familias, no se soportaran mutuamente. Después, se despidió de Courfeyrac, de Jehan y de Combeferre; del último, con un apretón de manos que tal vez durara un poco demasiado.

―¿Y tú? ¿Nos acompañas? ―preguntó Courfeyrac a Enjolras. Se había ofrecido a llevar a Jehan al hospital, pero en el coche de sus padres había sitio para uno más.

―Todavía no ―respondió Enjolras―. Tengo algo que hacer primero.

Courfeyrac asintió comprensivamente (entendía que Enjolras quisiera hacer aquello a solas) y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo de despedida, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No lo serían, pero por mucho menos de lo que ellos habían vivido se formaban lazos de por vida entre las personas. Puede que los demás se despidieran diciéndose “hasta pronto” mientras se preguntaban en el fondo si volverían a verse, pero Courfeyrac no iba a dejar que fuera de otra forma.

―¡Hasta la vista, compis! ―dijo Jehan antes de seguir a Courfeyrac, que se estaba despidiendo de Combeferre sin efusiones. En cuestión de un par de días los dos estarían de regreso en su piso, aunque Courfeyrac aun no sabía que su compañero pensaba mudarse.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, y en el aparcamiento sólo quedaron Enjolras y Éponine, los dos se reunieron y esperaron en silencio hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Enjolras preguntó:

―¿Has hablado con él?

―Sí.

―¿Qué ha dicho?

―Que necesita a Jack y Johnnie ―dijo Éponine con una sonrisa amarga. Al comprobar que Enjolras guardaba silencio, añadió con resignación―: Vas a preguntar quiénes son esos, ¿no?

―Sé quiénes son Jack y Johnnie.

Éponine lo miró de reojo. Vaya, por lo visto era menos tonto de lo que Grantaire creía. Eso suscitaba un montón de preguntas. Lástima que no fuera asunto suyo.

 Poco después, un coche se detuvo frente a ellos. El conductor los miró a través de sus gafas de sol nuevecitas.

―¿Listos?

Enjolras asintió y se aproximó al vehículo.

―Sube detrás, yo conduzco.

―A la _ogden._

 

xxx

 

Los que de verdad necesitaban a Jack y Johnny eran Musichetta y Bossuet, aunque a estas alturas se hubieran conformado con el whisky barato que su jefe escondía en el cajón de su escritorio.

El despacho era un cuchitril abarrotado y sin ventanas que todavía olía a humo de puro aunque hacía año y medio que el jefe se había pasado a los cigarrillos de vapor. Solía masticarlos igual que un habano, y los utilizaba para hacer aspavientos como un dedo acusador que en ese momento apuntaba a los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie frente a su mesa.

―Tenéis entre manos la noticia del año, ¡en exclusiva!, ¡¿¿y _esto_ es lo que me traéis??! ―vociferó haciendo más aspavientos en dirección a la televisión de su despacho, que estaba congelada en un fotograma de los créditos.

La cinta se titulaba _Al límite_ , y habían utilizado una tipografía parecida a la de los sellos Top Secret. El título era provisional, claro, aunque había que admitir que tenía gancho.

―Ya sé que el final cojea, Roger ―trató de excusarse Bossuet―. Pero tuvimos que llamar a Anderson, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

―¿Pero tú de qué hablas? Si ni siquiera tenéis un maldito cadáver.

―Bueno... Bueno, no, pero... eso es una buena noticia, ¿no? ―dijo Bossuet en tono esperanzado.

―¡Eso no es noticia, Pulitzer! ―estalló su jefe―. Teníais la exclusiva del siglo, ¡del milenio!, y me traéis un puñado de... ñoñerías de Anatomía de Grey mientras el Canal 1 se lleva los tiroteos, los fiambres y todo el material bueno. ¡Y eso no es lo peor! Tú, guapa, no paras de chupar cámara ―acusó a Musichetta, que abrió la boca en una muda exclamación indignada―. Y tú... tú no sabes ni lo que es una cámara. ¿Se puede saber qué son todos esos... giros y barridos y porquerías? Esa bazofia de cinta marea tanto que casi vomito el taco que acabo de almorzar, y no me hagáis hablar de la cuenta atrás.

―Pero... es un concepto innovador ―dijo Bossuet, herido en lo más hondo de su sensibilidad artística. ¿No le gustaba la cuenta atrás? ¡Pero si era el elemento decisivo!―. Es una cinta de autor, Roger.

―¿Informativos de autor? Sí, claro, y después podemos poner a la chica del tiempo haciendo el pino. ¡A ver si os entra en esas cabezotas que esto es la televisión y no el circo! ¡Lo que hacemos aquí es serio!

―¿Serio? ―bufó Musichetta―. Venga ya, Roger, la semana pasada nos mandaste a entrevistar a una anciana que vive con ciento cincuenta gatos.

Sin decir nada, su jefe blandió el mando a distancia, rebobinó y pulsó _play._

En la pantalla hubo un plano de veinte segundos del culo de Joly mientras, de fondo, se oía a Courfeyrac decir:

_―De acuerdo, mira, si alguna vez tengo novia puedes besarla y en paz._

_―¡Eso es lo más machista que he oído en la vida! ―chilló Cosette._

_―Es verdad ―reflexionó Courfeyrac―. Si tengo novio también puedes besarlo, Marius._

_―¡Que no-soy-gay!_

Roger pausó la grabación y esperó mientras se hacía un silencio largo e incómodo.

―Queríamos mostrar el lado humano de la noticia ―trató de explicar Musichetta―. Eso vende.

―¿De verdad? Porque parece que lo que queríais mostrar es el culo de Míster Culo.

Bossuet apartó la mirada incómodamente.

―Nosotros, em, estábamos grabando de incógnito al principio y...

―¿Y qué? Eso también vende ―dijo Musichetta.

―Vaya, vaya, tú sí que conoces el negocio. ―Roger soltó una nube de humo que olería a eucalipto si los eucaliptos olieran a ambientador de retrete y los encañonó implacablemente con el cigarrillo―. Esta es mi redacción, ¿queda claro? Y en mi redacción no quiero humanidad, ni “innovabilidad” ni ninguna de esas mierdas hippies. Si os vais a poner creativos, ya os podéis ir a trabajar para algún sueco con gafas de pasta.

―Pues a lo mejor lo hacemos ―dijo Musichetta en tono desafiante.

―Pues a lo mejor no os pago el finiquito. ¡Y ahora fuera de mi despacho!

―¡Con mucho gusto!

―¡Y Lars von Trier es danés! ―exclamó Bossuet antes de cerrar de un portazo.

 

xxx

 

―No acabamos de despedirnos, ¿verdad? ―dijo Bossuet en tono inseguro mientras regresaban a su escritorio.

―Qué más quisiera ese panoli ―bufó Musichetta ―. Si esta profesión se va a pique es por culpa de los memos como él. No reconocerían el buen periodismo de investigación ni aunque se sentaran encima. ¡Y vosotros que estáis mirando!

Cuatro o cinco cabezas desaparecieron como tortugas detrás de sus ordenadores, y la redacción quedó en silencio salvo por el eterno traqueteo de la fotocopiadora y el teléfono de Parker, que nunca estaba en su mesa.

Bossuet suspiró hondamente y probó un sorbo de café frío de una taza que afirmaba que “Hoy va a ser un buen día” con la vaga esperanza de que algún día lo fuera.

Pero hoy no era ese día.

―En fin, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar ―dijo―. Oye, García, ¿qué tenemos?

―Pues no gran cosa ―dijo desde su mesa el redactor jefe―. Podéis elegir entre... un gofre con la cara de Jesucristo, cocodrilos en las alcantarillas... no sé por qué esa nadie la quiere, jeje...

―Qué gracioso, jeje ―gruñó Bossuet.

―También hay un socavón que se ha tragado un tráiler, y otro avistamiento de ovnis en Texas ―concluyó García―. Lo siento, chicos, el primero en llegar se lleva lo bueno.

Musichetta se hundió aun más en su silla.

―Menuda mierda ―dijo. Se quedó mirando la máquina expendedora de chocolatinas. Entonces una parte de su cerebro hizo _clic._

Bossuet y ella se miraron.

―Um... ¿has dicho Texas?

 

xxx

 

El ventilador de techo giraba perezosamente entre débiles balanceos. Tirado en el sofá con su gato el regazo, Joly seguía el movimiento de las aspas mientras se preguntaba vagamente si aquel vaivén sería una mala señal y si un ventilador podía decapitar a una persona.

Su teléfono fijo estaba sonando. Dejó que saltara el contestador. ¿Por qué demonios tenía un contestador? ¿Quién tenía todavía un contestador?

 _―Hola, Joly_ ―saludó la voz de Julie Anderson en tono forzadamente casual―. _Soy yo: Julie. Dijiste que me llamarías pero... jeje... no lo has hecho así que ¡te estoy llamando yo!_ ―dijo con una risilla nerviosa que sugería que incluso si llegaban a salir juntos, se casaban y vivían hasta tener bisnietos, aquello no se lo perdonaría jamás―. _Sólo quería decirte que la semana que viene tengo unos días libres. Suelo tener una agenda bastante apretada así que, ya sabes, llámame si te apetece hacer algo o... En serio, llámame._

_Piiiii._

Joly siguió mirando las aspas giratorias. No sabía por qué, pero la muerte por decapitación no parecía tan mala después de todo: sería rápida y relativamente indolora.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Saltó el contestador.

 _―¡Hola, Joly!_ ―dijo otra voz femenina y jovial―. _Soy Chetta._

_―¡Y Bossuet!_

_―Sí, somos nosotros..._

_―¿Cómo va todo, amigo?_

_―Shhht, no está en casa._

_―¿Qué no está...? ¿Y con quién hablas?_

_―Con el contestador._

_―¿El contestador? ¿Quién tiene todavía un contestador?_

_―¿Te quieres callar? Ey, Joly. Ejem... ya no sé lo que estaba diciendo. Parece que... tenemos que cubrir una noticia por ahí cerca así que, si tienes tiempo, podríamos... tomar algo o lo que sea._

_―¡O lo que sea!_

_―Hablamos, ¿vale? ¡Ciao!_

Joly notó que llevaba casi un minuto conteniendo la respiración. Se incorporó de golpe para sobresalto de su gato y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

―¡Eh, hola! ¿Qué t...?

_Piiiii._

Joly colgó.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, y después desconectó el ventilador.

Él no lo notó pero, muy lentamente, su rostro se iluminó con una tímida sonrisa que seguía allí cuando se fue a la cama aquella noche.

 

xxx

 

Era domingo, y los domingos en el hogar de acogida eran día de tortitas.

Fantine y su marido se movían ajetreados de un lado a otro de la cocina entre las carreras y las quejas impacientes de por lo menos seis niños mientras al resto se los oía chillar en el salón. Tendrían suerte si quedaba algún mueble en pie para cuando el desayuno estuviese listo.

Jean Valjean (actualmente Jean Fauchelevent) estaba añadiendo una remesa de tortitas a la Torre de Pisa que ya había en la fuente cuando su hija entró en la cocina. La pequeña Floreal, que se había pasado el último cuarto de hora tirándole del delantal y exigiendo que la dejaran ayudar, se quedó mirando a Cosette con la boca abierta.

―¡Qué guapa te has puesto! ―dijo con verdadera fascinación. La chiquilla siempre miraba a Cosette como si fuera una princesa Disney.

La observación llamó la atención de sus padres, que constataron que era cierto. Fantine sonrió para sí mientras su marido fruncía el ceño.

―¿Has quedado con Marius? ―preguntó Fantine con naturalidad cuando su hija se acercó a darle un beso de buenos días.

―Sólo vamos a tomar un café ―dijo Cosette, metiendo el dedo en el chocolate―. Supongo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

―Qué bien ―dijo su padre en un tono que sugería todo lo contrario. Estaba un poco tenso desde lo de Las Vegas―. Dile a Marius que yo también quiero hablar con él.

Cosette rió sin hacerle mucho caso y se fijó en el reloj de la cocina.

―Bueno, me voy. Estaré de vuelta a las dos.

―Y ni un minuto más ―dijo su padre como si la hora la hubiese establecido él.

―Sí, papá ―Cosette le dio un beso en la mejilla que borró brevemente su ceño fruncido y salió con Floreal pegada a los talones.

―¿Marius y tú sois novios otra vez? ―iba diciendo―. ¿Es nuevo ese bolso? ¿Me puedo pintar las uñas?

Jean Valjean devolvió su atención a las tortitas para comprobar que se le habían quemado.

―Ni siquiera sé por qué la dejamos salir ―gruñó.

―Es mayor de edad, Jean ―dijo Fantine, que estaba pensando que el bolso de Cosette parecía un poco demasiado caro―. Alégrate de tenerla por casa de vez en cuando.

―¿Es que te parece bien lo que ha hecho? Casi acaba en la cárcel.

―Tú y yo no hubiéramos permitido que eso pasara.

―¡Podrían haberla matado! ―insistió el incomprendido padre.

―Y me asusta tanto como a ti, pero no sé si podemos hacerla a ella responsable. ¿No te parecería un poco irónico después de...?

―No me vengas ahora con esas, esto es totalmente distinto...

No lo era.

―...nosotros somos _adultos sensatos y responsables..._

No lo eran.

―Si quiere salir con ese zoquete, pues que salga, pero se acabaron las vacaciones misteriosas sin decirnos a dónde va ―dijo mientras raspaba furiosamente la parte negra de las tortitas―. Y no me digas que no puedo prohibírselo porque soy su padre.

No lo era.

 

xxx

 

Combeferre estaba llenando la última caja con sus cosas para la mudanza. Se le hacía raro ver su cuarto completamente vacío. Parecía una habitación distinta, diferente incluso a cómo la recordaba la primera vez que Courfeyrac se la mostró.

Ya había bajado el resto de las cajas al coche de alquiler. La que acababa de cerrar, y una caja entera llena de los peluches que Courfeyrac le había regalado, eran las últimas que le quedaban por cargar. 

Cerró la puerta tras él cuando salió de su habitación por última vez, aunque no supo por qué. Puede que le pesara en la conciencia la mirada con la que Courfeyrac recorría los estantes vacíos cada vez que venía a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, aunque finalmente había dejado de venir y se había refugiado en el sofá con las galletas de su madre. Desde allí lo miró mientras Combeferre dejaba la caja junto a la puerta.

―¿Entonces te vas ya?

―Es mejor que salga pronto si quiero llegar de día ―dijo Combeferre. Y quería; quería llegar de día a donde quiera que fuera, y lo que no quería bajo ningún concepto era pararse en el arcén de la autopista a pensar en la mirada que Courfeyrac le estaba dirigiendo en aquel momento.

Era una expresión de tristeza y añoranza, pero sobre todo de profunda incomprensión. Probablemente el muy idiota estaría pensando que era culpa suya que se fuera porque, con su naturaleza curiosa, despreocupada y pirómana, Courfeyrac se había metido en tantos líos que ahora creía que todos los problemas del mundo los había causado él por extensión. Combeferre le debía una explicación, y se la debía ahora y allí, no cobardemente con un mensaje o una llamada desde mil kilómetros de distancia.

Courfeyrac se había acercado sosteniendo el táper de galletas.

―Toma, para el viaje ―le dijo. Todavía estaba en pijama, y algo en su expresión hacía sospechar que pensaba pasarse así el resto de la semana―. Conduce con cuidado, ¿vale?

―Courf, oye... ―empezó Combeferre con voz estrangulada.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―lo interrumpió Courfeyrac poniendo las galletas dentro de la caja que estaba junto a ellos―. Ya sé que no es por mí ―mintió sin levantar la mirada. Estaba mirando el cerdo de peluche que le había regalado a Combeferre para disculparse por organizar una fiesta durante sus exámenes finales sin avisarle―. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entiendo que necesites espacio o... distancia o lo que sea que necesites. No tienes que...

―Sí lo es; es por ti.

Courfeyrac alzó los ojos para dirigirle una mirada cautelosa, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba a punto de oír. Él no le había pedido a Combeferre que fuera sincero, porque no quería escuchar en voz alta que su mejor amigo no lo soportaba, que por su culpa casi acaban muertos o en la cárcel y que no quería volver a verlo.

Combeferre tuvo que armarse de valor para soltarlo antes de que aquella mirada lo hiciera sentir aun más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

―Courf, yo... no me mudé aquí por casualidad ―dijo. No fue tan difícil. No más que saltar de un puente―. Solía... verte en el campus, pero no sabía cómo hablar contigo. Siempre estabas rodeado de gente y... supongo que hubiera dado igual que estuvieras solo, la verdad. El caso es... ―dijo pasándose las manos por la cara. Las mejillas le ardían―, el caso es que te vi pegando carteles cuando tu compañero... Marius... cuando Marius se fue. Así que vine aquí y... y eso es todo. Creo que nunca había hecho nada tan estúpido, aunque sí he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas después. ―Y su vida se había vuelto bastante más interesante, aunque también más caótica, peligrosa y desastrosa en general―. Creo que mereces saberlo, así que... ya lo sabes, ya sabes por qué me voy. Me parece que es lo mejor para todos. Es lo mejor para mí, al menos, aunque ahora no sé si esto te hace sentir mejor o peor. Sea como sea, me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto... con el tiempo... si te parece bien. Olvida lo que he dicho ahora que lo he dicho ―sonrió con nerviosismo―, y yo haré lo mismo, um..., en cuanto deje de hablar porque estoy divagando. ¿Puedes... puedes decir algo?

Intentó leer la expresión de Courfeyrac, pero todo lo que vio en sus grandes ojos verdes fue total y absoluta confusión.

―Pero... no lo entiendo ―logró decir Courfeyrac―. ¿Querías hablar conmigo? ¿De qué querías hablar?

El universo entero de Combeferre se transfiguró en el equivalente metafórico de una tonelada de hormigón que se desplomó sobre su cabeza.

―Hasta la vista, Courf ―dijo―. Te llamaré, o llámame tú cuando quieras.

Dedicó una mirada a su rostro por si acaso era la última, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Bajó por las escaleras para no tener que llamar al ascensor, y mientras bajaba esperó oír cómo se cerraba la puerta, aunque nunca la oyó.

 

xxx

 

Estaba empezando a llover cuando Combeferre salió a la calle. No echaría de menos el clima de Chicago, ni los atascos, ni tampoco a la policía de tráfico. Un agente que todavía no había doblado la esquina le había puesto una multa por dejar el coche mal estacionado. Combeferre tenía tiempo de alcanzarlo y tratar de razonar con él, pero para qué...

Se guardó el papel mojado en el bolsillo y abrió el maletero para hacer sitio a las cajas que había dejado en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando oyó a Courfeyrac llamándole:

―¡Ferre!

Su amigo se había puesto un abrigo encima del pijama y venía corriendo desde el otro extremo de la calle.

―¡Ferre, espera!

Chocó con una mujer cargada con bolsas de la compra, se giró para disculparse sin dejar de correr y por fin se detuvo sin aliento frente a un mudo Combeferre, que lo vio inclinarse para descansar apoyado en sus rodillas.

―Menos mal... ―jadeó Courfeyrac―, menos mal que... no te has ido... Dame, uf, un segundo.

Se recobró en menos de medio y se irguió para soltarle a bocajarro:

―¿Te gusto?

Combeferre calculó los segundos que necesitaba para subir al coche, arrancarlo y huir a toda velocidad. Resolvió que eran más de los que tardaría en morirse literalmente de vergüenza, que eran tres, dos, uno...

―¿ _Yo_ te gusto? ―insistió Courfeyrac―. ¿Eso intentabas decirme?

_¿¿¿Intentabas???_

―¿Y que te gusto desde... desde...? ―Courfeyrac hizo un gesto para indicar que aquello le parecía de locos―. ¿Y que después de vivir conmigo todavía te gusto? ¿Va en serio?

A Combeferre no le parecía justo. Se había preparado emocionalmente para aquello, y en cuanto bajaba la guardia Courfeyrac aparecía para...

...abrazarse a su cuello y besarle sin avisar.

El beso duró unos segundos tan solo, pero Combeferre tardó casi un minuto en recobrarse. Intentó recolocarse las gafas, y entonces notó que Courfeyrac había volcado las cajas sin querer y que estaban rodeados de peluches tirados por la acera... La gente que pasaba se quedaba mirando, pero a Combeferre no pudo importarle menos. Miró a Courfeyrac a los ojos. No sabía cuando le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos pero no lo soltó ni por asomo.

―Eres bastante tonto, ¿sabes? ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Para ser un tío con gafas.

Combeferre no pudo replicar. En aquel momento se sentía como un idiota, pero lo besó de todas maneras. La primera vez estaba demasiado aturdido, pero en esta ocasión saboreó sus labios y saboreó el beso. Sabían a galletas de chocolate.

―¿Significa eso que vuelves a casa? ―sonrió Courfeyrac después. Sus dedos se ensortijaron en su pelo de un modo de lo más persuasivo.

―Con una condición ―dijo Combeferre.

―No más viajes a Las Vegas ni más planes para asesinar a nadie por muy despreciable que sea ―juró Courfeyrac.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza y dijo:

―No más peluches.

Courfeyrac se echó a reír. Fue como ver salir el sol sin que dejara de llover.

―Prometido.

Mientras regresaban juntos hacia su apartamento, cargando cada uno una caja y dejando el coche a merced de otra multa, Combeferre recordó algo importante:

―Y tampoco pienso besar a Marius.

 

xxx

 

Éponine bajó del autobús en medio del ajetreo de la estación. Le había enviado a Cosette un par de mensajes, pero ella aun no había respondido. Compró un café para llevar y pensó en coger el metro para regresar a su apartamento, pero optó por caminar para estirar las piernas.

Supo que había sido una mala idea cuando la ciudad la recibió con un cielo despejado y la animada despreocupación de un domingo por la mañana. La gente con la que se cruzaba había salido a hacer deporte o a pasear con sus hijos, y en los parques había personas tomando el sol y haciendo yoga. Éponine dio un rodeo para evitar los lugares más concurridos y caminó por los callejones de atrás, donde estacionaban los repartidores y dormitaban los amantes del exceso de un sábado por la noche.

Fue cerca de su apartamento donde algo llamó su atención. En el escaparate de una pequeña pastelería a la que solía ir con Cosette había una fuente de magdalenas de pasas con un coqueto letrerito escrito a mano que rezaba: “Muffin francesa. 2 $”.

Éponine sonrió sin proponérselo. No era muy aficionada a fotografiarlo todo como hacía Cosette, pero aquello bien merecía dos segundos de su tiempo. Estaba tratando de enfocar el letrero cuando, en la pantalla de su móvil, vio a la pareja que estaba en el interior de la pastelería.

Se sentaban uno frente a otro, cogiéndose las manos por encima de la mesa. Éponine no oyó lo que decían, pero sí vio como se miraban a los ojos y la ternura que había en los rostros de ambos.

Se alejó a toda prisa, chocando con un par de personas en su precipitación por no ser vista. Sólo cuando dobló la esquina refrenó sus pasos, y entonces caminó sin rumbo aparente y con expresión aturdida.

Era un final feliz, supuso. Tenía que serlo para alguien. En cuanto a ella, sería dama de honor en su boda, como estaba previsto; se pondría uno de esos ridículos vestidos de payaso y aprovecharía la barra libre para ponerse en evidencia mientras ellos celebraban su “Felices para Siempre”; todo según lo previsto.

_I learned the truth at seventeen_

_That love was meant for beauty queens_

_And high school girls with clear skinned smiles_

_Who married young and then retired_

Éponine se giró hacia la pequeña floristería de la que salía aquella música y fulminó con la mirada al chico que estaba sacando las flores a la puerta.

―¡¿Te burlas de mí?! ―lo acusó―. ¿Así es como pretendes hacer dinero? ¿Deprimiendo a todo el que pase por la calle?

―Pe... perdona... ―balbució el chico con la cara pálida―. Es que no sé de qué hablas. Toma, te... te regalo una flor...

 _Si te vas ahora mismo y no me haces daño,_ parecía continuar la frase implícitamente.

―Éponine...

La aludida se giró en redondo. Se encontró frente a frente con la expresión sorprendida de Cosette, que los miró alternativamente al vendedor y a ella.

―¿Para mí? ―dijo al ver la flor tendida en su dirección―. Qué amable, gracias. ―Se giró hacia Éponine mientras el chico se metía en la tienda a toda prisa y colgaba el cartel de cerrado―. Te estaba llamando. ¿No me oías?

―Pues... no, la verdad ―murmuró Éponine. Joder, la habían visto...

Miró hacia el final de la calle, pero no vio a Marius por ninguna parte. Cosette pareció advertir su confusión y dijo:

―Se ha ido a casa.

―Oh...

―Necesitábamos aclarar las cosas, ¿sabes? ―le explicó Cosette, empezando a caminar con Éponine a su lado―. Yo lo necesitaba. Está bien darse tiempo y eso, pero tarde o temprano hay que afrontar los problemas. Ahora ya está todo más claro. Y ―sonrió de forma ausente, como para sí misma― me siento bien.

Éponine no supo qué decir. Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero ninguna que no fuera una enorme y sucia mentira. Su mirada descendió de forma involuntaria hacia la mano de Cosette. Ella se dio cuenta (era un maldito halcón) y se echó a reír.

No llevaba puesto el anillo.

―Soy muy joven para casarme ―rió dulcemente―. Y me lo he pasado tan bien contigo. Quiero decir, dejando de lado que casi nos matan y todo eso... Jolín, hace que te sientas viva. ¿No te sientes tú así?

―A veces... ―dijo Éponine―. A veces sí.

Cosette se detuvo en la acera y cortó la flor para ponérsela a Éponine en el pelo.

―Entonces ―dijo, mirándola―, ¿dónde vamos ahora?

La sonrisa de Éponine no llegó a alcanzar sus labios pero, en aquella soleada mañana de domingo, sus ojos brillaron como pocas veces.

No era exactamente un final feliz.

No era un final, y eso era lo mejor de todo.

 

xxx

 

Los canales en la pequeña televisión adosada a la pared cambiaban a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Basura, basura, supermegabasura, noticias deprimentes (¿cuándo no lo eran?), basura...

Grantaire apagó la televisión y resopló mirando al techo. Se moría de aburrimiento, y la enfermera le había cortado el botón de la morfina. Jodida torturadora de las SS con crocs y calcetines. También le había confiscado la botella de Jack que Éponine le había traído aquella mañana, las galletas de Jehan y hasta las de la madre de Courfeyrac por si acaso, aunque había dejado todo lo demás: las flores (la habitación parecía un mausoleo), los globos en forma de pony de colores de Cosette, el libro de Combeferre (que tal vez le sirviera para golpearse en la cabeza hasta morir) y el gigantesco oso de peluche de Courfeyrac, que estaba bloqueando la puerta cuando esta se abrió con dificultad para, tras varios intentos, dejar pasar a Enjolras.

Grantaire se incorporó sobre las almohadas. Enjolras traía una caja envuelta en papel reciclado que tuvo que seguir sosteniendo cuando no encontró donde dejarla.

―Hola ―saludó en el tono bajo y pausado que suele acompañar a esa clase de situaciones.

Suponiendo que existiera en todo el mundo una situación parecida a aquella. Grantaire llevaba días tratando de decidir cómo sentirse, aunque el dilema se resolvió en cuanto tuvo a Enjolras frente a él. 

―Hola ―dijo, como en trance. Estaba mirando su rostro como si no lo hubiera visto en diez años.

―Me alegro de verte ―dijo Enjolras. Hubiera podido sonar convencional de no ser por la leve sonrisa que se adivinó en sus labios y que Grantaire se encontró imitando sin saberlo. Decir que él también se alegraba sería decir poco, muy poco―. Siento no haber venido antes; sé que hace dos días que admiten visitas. Parece que has tenido muchas.

Había estado en el hospital en varias ocasiones, pero o bien Grantaire no estaba consciente o no le habían permitido verlo. Enjolras no se lo dijo, y Grantaire no le dijo que lo sabía.

Enjolras se quedó allí de pie. Parecía haber olvidado el paquete que llevaba entre los brazos.

―No quiero parecer indiscreto, pero me muero por saber qué traes ahí ―dijo Grantaire con la esperanza de romper el hielo.

―Ah, sí. Es para ti ―Enjolras se aproximó para entregárselo y, como sin pensar en lo que hacía, se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama.

―Uh, paquetes de papel marrón atados con cordel, mis favoritos ―sonrió Grantaire. Esperó.―. Sonrisas y Lágrimas. ¿No? Ya, claro, no.

Rasgó el papel para descubrir lo que ocultaba.

Y, lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa temblorosa y que quizá fuera la primera que no estaba llena de cinismo.

―Te has acordado ―musitó. No pudo volver a alzar la mirada.

―Sé que hay formas mejores de decir gracias ―oyó decir a Enjolras―. Escucha, R, yo...

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Grantaire se abalanzó a abrir la caja.

―¡No, no, espera! No puedes sacarlo del embalaje origi... Olvídalo ―suspiró. Optimus Prime le estaba apuntando a la cara con su brazo robótico. Los ojos centellearon con un sonido de _piu piu piu._

―Gracias ―murmuró Grantaire―. Es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí.

Sólo reparó en lo triste que debía sonar aquello cuando Enjolras lo miró conmovido.

―Es lo más estúpido que nadie ha hecho por mí ―dijo.

―Eso no te lo discuto ―sonrió Grantaire.

―Te debo un montón de disculpas, R.

―¿Sabes qué? Por mí podemos saltarnos esa parte.

―Me parece bien.

―Bien.

Grantaire dejó el juguete a un lado para mirar a Enjolras. Sus ojos nunca eran tan azules cuando pensaba en ellos. Aquello le recordó algo más. Lentamente, aunque sin titubear, alzó la mano para rozar algunos de sus rizos. El gesto sobresaltó inicialmente a Enjolras, pero la curiosidad pareció imponerse cuando vio la secreta sonrisa de Grantaire.

―¿Qué? ―quiso saber.

―Nada.

Estar al borde de la muerte entraña cierto grado de clarividencia hasta para los más escépticos, y resulta tan revelador en general que si a todo el mundo le pegaran un tiro de vez en cuando, los psicólogos del mundo se quedarían sin trabajo. La vida de Grantaire estaba tan patas arriba como una habitación de hotel en la que una banda de rock se hubiera corrido la juerga del siglo; había mucho que poner en orden, pero una cosa...

Una cosa estaba en su sitio.

Así que, sin apartar la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello, y decidiendo interpretar la mirada nerviosa de Enjolras como una buena señal, Grantaire se adelantó para besarlo.

Por desgracia, todo el mundo sabe que determinados momentos sólo existen para que alguien venga y los joda. Ese alguien fue la vil enfermera de las crocs, que entró leyendo un informe mientras decía:

―Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo está mi paciente menos favorito? Es la hora de...

―¡Lárguese! ―le dijo Enjolras tan bruscamente que hasta Grantaire se sobresaltó.

Una segunda figura de tamaño imponente y vestida con traje negro y gafas de sol apareció para conducir a la mujer amable pero firmemente fuera de la habitación.

―Haga el _favog_ de _acompañagme, señoga._

―¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién es usted?

―Vamos, vamos, ya ha oído al jefe, _cigcule._

―Gracias, Lemer ―dijo Enjolras.

―A la _ogden,_ jefe.

―Lemer.

―¿Sí, jefe?

―¿Quieres no llamarme jefe?

― _Clago,_ jefe.

La puerta se cerró detrás del hombretón, que ya en el pasillo siguió manteniendo una calmada conversación con la mucho menos calmada enfermera.

Grantaire se quedó mirando a Enjolras medio en estado de shock.

―¿Es...?

―Um, sí.

―¿Y trabaja para...?

Enjolras se encogió vagamente de hombros.

―Mi padre no aceptaba un no, y él ya tiene experiencia. Más o menos. Además, necesita un trabajo para pagarse la facultad. Quiere estudiar derecho medioambiental.

―Fascinante ―dijo Grantaire―. Así que estoy despedido...

―Lo siento.

―Y yo. El trabajo tenía un buen seguro médico.

―Puedes encontrar otro trabajo. ¿Quizá uno menos peligroso? ―sugirió Enjolras.

Grantaire sonrió de medio lado.

―La verdad ―dijo― es que me gusta el peligro.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó como debió hacer mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que el mundo perdiera del todo la cabeza. Ya entonces estaba loco por él, aunque de haber sabido las cosas que llegaría a hacer por amor...

Volvería a hacerlo todo; todo por poder enterrar sus dedos en su pelo para acercarlo más a sus labios y sentir su pecho contra el suyo y su corazón contra el suyo; por sonreír contra sus labios mientras lo besaba y sentir que él le devolvía la sonrisa.

―Te morías por decirlo, ¿verdad? ―lo acusó Enjolras cuando pudo recobrar el aliento. Y eso le llevó un buen rato.

―Ya me vas conociendo ―dijo Grantaire.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, estancados en el espacio en blanco que suele quedar tras el primer beso y en el que nadie piensa antes de dar el gran salto..., hasta que Enjolras pareció recordar algo.

―Ah, sí. Tengo algo más.

Se sacó del bolsillo un sobre doblado que le ofreció después. Grantaire lo abrió para ver lo que contenía. Se quedó boquiabierto por segunda vez.

―¿Hawái?

―Sé que no son las Fiji, pero nos han pedido que no salgamos del país por el momento, así que...

Grantaire no supo qué decir.

Hawái. Enjolras. Desfibrilador.

Entonces vio que había más de dos billetes. Había... un buen montón.

―Me gustaría que los demás nos acompañaran ―le explicó Enjolras―. Es lo menos que merecen después de todo lo que hicieron.

―Eso es... Eres increíble ―sonrió Grantaire―. Joder, te habrás gastado una fortuna. ¿De dónde has sacado tanta pasta?

Sabía que Enjolras toleraba las imposiciones de su familia cuando no le quedaba más remedio, pero también sabía que no aceptaba ni un centavo.

Enjolras desvió incómodamente la mirada.

―Pensé que no pasaba nada por gastar un poco. Sin que sirva de precedente.

Grantaire no lo comprendió al principio, pero al recordar las Fiji el resto de las piezas encajaron.

―No... ―murmuró―. No, imposible.

―No digo que haya sido fácil ―admitió Enjolras―. Hemos tenido que excavar medio desierto, pero...

―Pero... las coordenadas... mi móvil...

―Ya te dije que esos cacharros no son de fiar.

Lo dijo, aunque en su caso la culpa no fuera del teléfono. Grantaire se preguntó si él sabría cómo lo había perdido.

―Joder, diez millones ―murmuró. Vio que Enjolras sonreía de forma extraña, aunque no supo por qué―. Bueno, y... ¿qué has hecho con el resto?

―Lo que tú sugeriste ―dijo Enjolras―. Y algunas cosillas más.

 

xxx

 

La antigua caravana de Jean “Jehan” Prouvaire era una vieja Volkswagen de 1972 con una margarita en la parte frontal.

La que ahora tenía ante él era una monstruosidad de 500 CV con ruedas todoterreno más altas que una persona y carrocería blindada amarilla con llamaradas de fuego en los laterales.

―¿Está seguro de que es cero emisiones? ―preguntó.

―Garantizado ―dijo el vendedor.

―¿Y se puede instalar un panel solar?

―Lo trae incorporado.

Jehan la miró con un brillo febril en los ojos.

―Me la quedo.

 

xxx

 

―...y que en esa pared ponga “Waterloo Abogados” ―dijo Marius mientras el especialista en reformas recorría el local catalogando los numerosos desperfectos: las ventanas clavadas con tablones, las humedades del techo, las paredes abombadas, las termitas, las ratas, el moho...

El hombre tomó nota de todo con un lápiz mordisqueado que aparecía y desaparecía detrás de su oreja como por arte de magia.

―Waterloo... Abogados... Entendido. ¿Y qué más?

―¿Qué... qué más? ―preguntó Marius.

―La gente suele añadir alguna frase. Ya sabe, uno de esos slogans con gancho como... “Coca-cola, la chispa de la vida”.

Marius no había oído aquella frase jamás, pero captaba la idea. Tímidamente, hizo su primera incursión en el mundo del marketing empresarial:

―Waterloo Abogados... ¿Li... libramos sus batallas ―miró al hombre con expresión agónica― legales?

El especialista asintió lentamente y lo señaló con su lápiz mordisqueado.

―Sé le da muy bien esto, joven.

Marius sonrió.

Se dedicó a pasear por su futuro bufete, imaginando cómo sería cuando estuviese terminado. Se sentía como si flotara desde que había le había dicho a su abuelo que dimitía, y no se había privado del placer de dedicarles a sus ex compañeros la despedida cariñosa que se merecían. El caso era que, después de haber secuestrado a punta de jeringuilla una comisaría de policía, aquellos gusanos trajeados ya no parecían tan intimidantes.

Cosette tenía razón: eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Se habían precipitado al tomar aquella decisión, y puede que por ese motivo le entrara el pánico y que Courfeyrac no tuviera nada que ver..., ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, Marius quería centrarse en su carrera y en su nuevo proyecto. Incluso estaba pensando en asociarse con un antiguo compañero de facultad, un tipo bastante brillante a pesar de haber tardado once años en graduarse y de haberse pasado esos once años afirmando que “abogado nunca”.

Sí, estaba tomando las riendas de su vida. A partir de ahora las cosas irían _muuuy bien_ , se dijo mientras un panel de yeso del techo se desplomaba.

 

xxx

 

El propietario del Motel Paradise (actualmente cerrado al público y precintado por la policía) llevaba una hora al teléfono discutiendo con su compañía de seguros cuando entró un mensajero con un paquetito.

―¿¿¿Desde cuándo un tiroteo se considera un maldito desastre natural??? ―estaba vociferando el dueño―. ¿Sabe lo que es un desastre natural? ¡Su servicio de atención al cliente! Por última vez, páseme con su responsable. ¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere?

―Entrega urgente para el propietario/propietaria o administrador/administradora del Motel Paradise ―dijo el repartidor sin inmutarse.

―Traiga aquí.

El dueño estampó su firma en la tablilla, la tiró sobre el mostrador y siguió gritándole al teleoperador mientras el repartidor salía. Arrancó el precinto del paquete de un tirón.

―¿Sabe lo que le digo? ¡Que pienso cancelar mi póliza! ¡Y no me venga con que...!

Perdió el hilo de lo que decía a causa de un pequeño infarto.

El contenido del paquete se acompañaba de una nota que decía: “Por las molestias”.

Algunos meses más tarde, el antiguo Motel Paradise (TV a color - agua caliente) reabriría sus puertas como el nuevo y renovado Gran Hotel Paradise (piscina olímpica - hidromasaje - minigolf), un establecimiento con la sofisticación de un taco de nachos y el buen gusto que cabe esperar de una fachada con almenas de castillo coronada con las banderas de todos los países que existen y de algunos inventados. Años después, el hotel incluso tendría el honor de que una conocida banda de rock destrozara la Suite Presidencial con vistas a la piscina.

 

xxx

 

En el sótano de una lavandería de Anchorage (Alaska) que actualmente era la sede de WWS (siglas que correspondían a World Wide Seal) Steven “Stevie” Sullivan estaba haciendo algo complicado y probablemente ilegal que incluía tequila, varias pipas de agua unidas con cinta y un buen montón de una sustancia que para no caer en prejuicios y dar por buena la palabra de Stevie diremos que era orégano.

El experimento estaba casi terminado y listo para ignición cuando su amigo de la infancia y compañero en la lucha por el planeta, Lucas Smith “Smithy”, apareció en un estado de agitación particularmente preocupante en alguien que por lo general caminaba, hablaba y pensaba muy, muy despacio por motivos que guardaban relación directa con el consumo desaforado de orégano y otros condimentos culinarios.

―Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, tienes que ver esto, tío, es un flipe ―dijo pronunciando correctamente todas las palabras por algún milagro de la dicción mientras le mostraba en su teléfono móvil el último correo recibido.

―Un donativo de mil pavos. ¡Mola! ―dijo Stevie.

―Stevie.

―¿Qué?

―Stevie, tío.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Fíjate mejor.

Stevie lo hizo. Le costó un poco enfocar la vista por uno de esos curiosos efectos secundarios de las especias. Había más ceros de la cuenta.

―Ay. Mi. Madre.

―Ay, mi madre.

―¿Quién nos manda tanta pasta?

―¡Y yo que sé, tío! A lo mejor es algún pijo ricachón que se ha equivocado, pero... pero... ¿Sabes cuántas focas podemos salvar con esto?

―¿Cuántas? ―preguntó Stevie.

―Muchas ―dijo Smithy tras arduos cálculos mentales―. Montones de focas.

―Mooooola.

 

xxx

 

Mientras la misma escena se repetía en diversos lugares, Fantine estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina frente a su ordenador portátil. Se había preparado una taza de té después de acostar a los niños, y estaba revisando su correo mientras su marido y Gavroche, que se había ganado el derecho a acostarse tarde por ser el mayor de la casa, veían el final del partido.

Tenía un aviso urgente del banco. Fantine lo abrió....

Evidentemente, se trataba de un error.

―¿Jean? ―llamó cautelosamente, como si acabara de ver una araña y no quisiera hacer movimientos bruscos―. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

La donación procedía de Mermeladas y Siropes de la Tía Molly.

Era de _quince millones de dólares._

 

xxx

 

Lo sé, lo sé. Seguramente os estéis preguntando, ¿quince millones? ¿No eran diez la última vez que los vimos?

Puede que también os preguntéis quién es la Tía Molly.

Pues bien, para responder a esas preguntas hay que retroceder hasta la mañana del día anterior.

La mañana del día anterior, la Tía Molly estaba sentada en su reservado del club Belle Paris cuando recibió una visita de lo más inesperada.

Inesperada, porque no contaba con volver a ver a ese bobalicón desleal de Gueulemer, pero mucho menos esperaba ver a su hija ni a su distinguida compañía.

Una sucia bolsa de deportes aterrizó en la mesa, levantando una nube de polvo que se quedó flotando en la luz roja del reservado.

―Hola, cariño ―dijo dulcemente Madame Thénardier, curvando sus labios pintados en una sonrisa envenenada―. Me preguntaba cuándo me harías una visita. Ya nunca llamas.

Estudió a Enjolras con una ceja arqueada y comentó:

―Siempre has tenido éxito con los hombres, lo reconozco. Montparnasse era guapo, y vaya, vaya, vaya. Yo, en cambio ―suspiró―, tuve que conformarme con tu padre.

―Este es el trato ―dijo Éponine con voz gélida―. Coge tus sucios diez millones...

Madame Thénardier empezó a sonreír.

―Eso es lo más sensato que...

―A cambio ―la cortó Éponine―, tú donarás veinte millones de tus empresas legales a los nombres y asociaciones que te diremos.

―Entiendo. ―La mujer hizo una pausa y tamborileó en la mesa con sus largas uñas postizas―. ¿Eso es todo?

―Además ―continuó Éponine―, pondrás tus negocios en orden y liquidarás todos los chanchullos ilegales: armas, drogas, prostitución, todo. Empezando por este club.

―Este club... ―suspiró Madame Thénardier con aire nostálgico―. Tú y tu hermana solíais jugar debajo de estas mesas. Os quedabais dormiditas en ese sillón, ¿te acuerdas, cariño? ¿Mientras mamá bailaba? ¿Mientras mamá se quitaba la ropa delante de un montón de borrachos salidos para daros un futuro mejor? Ahora tú y este niño bien creéis que podéis venir aquí y extorsionarme para acabar con todo. ¿Por qué?

―Porque si no lo haces ―dijo Éponine, sin inmutarse―, confesaré. Ya puedes ahorrarte a los matones a los que pagas para que Montparnasse y los otros tengan el pico cerrado, porque pienso contárselo todo a la policía, ¿entiendes? Todo. Y Lemer hará lo mismo.

―Comprendo. Lo que no alcanzo a entender es por qué crees que la policía está de tu parte. Tú conoces el negocio, mi vida, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas.

―Crees que tienes la sartén por el mango, pero te equivocas. Hay un poli que me escuchará, y tarde o temprano encontraré a más como él. No puedes comprar a todo el mundo.

―Pero puedo matar a quienes no pueda comprar ―dijo Madame Thénardier sin la menor sombra de duda. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de espantosa satisfacción cuando dijo―: Creo que tienes amigos en Los Ángeles; los he visto en la televisión, forman una parejita deliciosa. Y tú... ―añadió mirando a Enjolras― tienes un guardaespaldas que se toma su trabajo muy a pecho. Cuesta encontrar empleados tan comprometidos, créeme. Me pregunto si el compromiso será mutuo.

La mujer estudió al joven con atención. Conocía bien a su hija, pero no sabía qué esperar de él.

―Sé unas cuantas cosas sobre ti ―dejó caer―. Y sé algo sobre tu familia. ¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme? ¿Que papá os ha librado de la cárcel y que puede enviarme a mí con mis chicos? No serán ningunos angelitos, pero sé que ellos no mataron al juez.

―¿Le da miedo mi familia? ―dijo Enjolras―. No los tema a ellos, sino a la gente que la puso donde está. Sus “chicos” no están en la cárcel porque lo ordene mi padre; lo están porque la gente ya está harta de las personas como ellos y como usted. Lo que vengo a decirle ―Enjolras se sentó a la mesa para mirarla de frente y continuó bajando la voz― es que me propongo llegar más lejos y más alto que mi familia; no dentro de diez años ni de veinte, sino mucho antes de lo que se imagina; y entonces no le quepa duda de que me acordaré de usted.

―Chico arrogante ―siseó la mujer―. ¿No sabes que para ser alguien necesitas a la gente como yo?

―¿No sabe usted que las dos últimas personas que creyeron eso están ahora bajo tierra? ―dijo Enjolras―. Ellos también se creían intocables, pero los tiempos cambian.

Madame Thénardier le dedicó una sonrisa sutil y silenciosa. Había hecho fortuna en Las Vegas, y en Las Vegas nadie medraba siendo un mal jugador.

―¿Y hasta que cambien? ―preguntó.

―Hasta entonces, esfuérzate por ser una ciudadana ejemplar ―dijo Éponine―. O la próxima vez que hablemos, será a través de un cristal.

 

xxx

 

Y esa es toda la historia. Los malos pierden, los buenos ganan, el amor triunfa y lo celebramos en una bonita playa, así que no está nada mal, ¿verdad?

Aunque... puede que aun os preguntéis quién demonios mató al juez.

No es que tenga verdadera importancia pero, si sentís curiosidad, entonces hay que retroceder aun más en el tiempo, concretamente hasta la noche de autos en el casino donde empezó todo.

Aquella noche, las luces parpadeaban, la ruleta giraba, los dados rodaban y el dinero en forma de fichas cambiaba de manos a la velocidad del pensamiento. En la gran sala del casino estaban sucediendo muchas cosas interesantes.

Una de ellas era la buena racha del juez Trevor Wright, que tras ganar quince mil dólares a la ruleta decidió pedir una buena cena y un par de chicas y retirarse a su suite a esperar el maletín acordado.

La noche tampoco iba mal para la atractiva pareja de mediana edad que estaba en la misma ruleta.

―Veinticuatro rojo. Ganan la dama y el caballero de mi derecha ―dijo el crupier empujando el montón de fichas en dirección a la pareja―. Hagan sus apuestas.

La dama en cuestión recogió las fichas y las depositó en su bolso de mano. Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo y sin adornos que ceñía espectacularmente su figura.

―Creí que acordamos no llamar la atención ―sonrió su acompañante mientras se alejaban en dirección a los ascensores.

―Díselo a la señorita del chihuahua en el bolso que no te quita ojo ―apreció ella con una sonrisa sutil.

Más lejos divisó a un par de jovencitas que llamaron su atención.

―¿No se parece un poco a tu hija? ―preguntó observando a una de ellas entre la gente.

Él miró a la chiquilla y el minúsculo vestido que llevaba.

―Por favor. Nuestra hija tiene mucha más clase.

Lo distrajo el estrépito de una bandeja de bebidas que se estrelló contra el suelo. Era la segunda aquella noche.

―¿Pero qué le pasa al personal de este sitio?

―¿Quién sabe? ―dijo ella aceptando una copa de champán que le ofreció un joven camarero de graciosos rizos oscuros y sonrisa adorable que no perdió ocasión de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

―Caaaray ―dijo el chico antes de que su compañero alto y con gafas tuviera tiempo de darle un codazo.

―Será descarado ―dijo el acompañante de la mujer.

―Qué simpático ―sonrió ella mientras subían al ascensor.

Ocultó el picahielos en su liga mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Recordad, niños: ciertos trabajos son sólo para adultos sensatos y responsables.

 

**FIN**


End file.
